Secrets to Reveal
by imma dino hear me roar-M.I.A
Summary: Sequel to As if the Afterlife can't get worse. When the Akatsuki come into our world to bring back Alex, they turn out as plushies. When Kelsey and her friends take them in, will they stay or continue their search for Alex? Gaara is still in love with Alex but what about Nat? Who will get to our Sound friends first, The Akatsuki or the Sound Ninja Retrieval Team? Akatsuki/OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Sandman or Pinocchio, one of you two do the disclaimer first. **

**Sasori: I'm not doing it.  
**

**Me: Damn it. Gaara's going to tell me off for breaking his heart.**

**Sasori: You deserve it.  
**

**Me: I know! I suck lollipops! Just do the disclaimer already.  
**

**Gaara: Nat doesn't own anything and if she did she would still rip my heart out.  
**

**Alex: That's how Tobi die-  
**

**Me: *Covers mouth* SHUT UP! Shhhh! No spoilers.  
**

**Sasori: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Gah, one more week until school starts." I complained. You're all probably wondering who I am. Well, I am Kelsey Smith and I am in love with the Akatsuki. Don't judge me. I have long, curly, blonde hair with green streaks in it and I'm eighteen. I'm the oldest of my friends and basically the leader of my little minions. I know you're wondering if I have a crush on one of the members and I have a major crush on Pein. Right now I'm at my friend Lonnie's house for the summer. She has light brown hair that goes to her shoulders and put back with gel. She has brown eyes and she's a Jashinist. She curses like Hidan and basically her personality is like his. She's sixteen.

"Hey Lonnie, when is your cousin coming home?" Our friend, Abby asked. She has dyed red hair and green contacts. She's usually the Itachi of our friends and she's seventeen.

"Donnie isn't living with me anymore. She moved into her friend's house. Little twerps can burn themselves for all I care. Oh, look at Hidan's shirtless body!" Lonnie said in a dreamy voice as she stared at the TV with Hidan.

"Why don't you like your cousin?" I asked and she looked at me.

"She's a Jashinist but doesn't love Hidan! She likes the girly-guy Haku instead." I rolled my eyes then went online to watch the episodes with Pein in them.

"Yeah but shouldn't you make sure she's not at some weirdo's house? Your aunt did leave her here for you to watch her." Abby said and she scowled.

"I know but all she does is hang out at her friend's house. She acts like her friend is more of a sister than I am and I'm her freakin' cousin! How do you think it would be if the Akatsuki were real?" Lonnie randomly asked.

"Awesome. Hey, did you guys know that there was en edited version of Naruto?" I asked after I clicked on the link. They looked back at me then shook their heads.

"No, how is it?" Abby asked and I shrugged.

"Wanna watch? It has new characters." They nodded and I connected my computer to the TV then clicked on the Chunin Exams where the new characters debut.

"It's not really different from the original. Wait, who shot that arrow?" Lonnie asked as an arrow shot by Kankuro's head. We kept watching and found a girl from the sound village.

"Who is that?" Abby asked as the girl showed other two people the arrow.

"I'm going to look her up." I went on my laptop and looked up the characters from episode twenty edited version. _Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Dosu, Kin, Zaku, Alex, Stephanie and Bryan? _

"These guys don't have names from the Naruto world. They have names like from here. Her name is Alex Lopez. Where have I heard that before?" I asked myself and we watched the rest of the episodes.

"Naruto was supposed to fight Gaara! Not her! Who are these guys?" Lonnie asked and I looked them up.

"Alex Lopez: Female, Age: 1,300, Species: Vampire? Family; Lover: Gaara Sabaku? How? They just fought. She and Itachi had a fight when she was helping Hinata get rid of him. We have to watch the rest of these episodes." I said and they nodded. We were on episode where the Sasuke retrieval team meets the Sound four. She and her teammates came in and Sakon wasn't too friendly to them.

"I can totally see them having a relationship." Abby said and I nodded. She got the coffin from them and Kimimaro showed up.

"I know that look! The 'Must resist urge to fangirl' look! This girl likes Kimimaro even though she's dating Gaara! What the hell!" Lonnie said and I rolled my eyes

"I don't like her. She hates Sasuke and that kinda makes me tick." Abby said and we kept watching. We got to the part where Gaara and Lee were on top of sand and she was with them. Kimimaro came from under her and threw her into the bones. She had a bone go through her stomach and blood started to come out.

"Now she's dead. Poor Gaara, that was his first girlfriend, wait. What about Matsuri?" Lonnie asked and I looked that up.

"She and Alex were friends when she went back to Sunagakure. Apparently she's based on a real person." They looked at me and went back to watching the show. Alex bit Kimimaro and we looked at the screen in shock.

"She's still alive? That bone went right through her body!" Abby said and we just kept watching. We were at the episode where Tsunade came back and Alex visited Hinata.

"Itachi likes Hinata?" Lonnie asked and we watched Itachi in Alex's genjutsu. _The Mangekyo Sharingan. She had it in the Chunin Exams. This girl might have known an Uchiha because her other eye doesn't have the Sharingan. She has hers in the same place Kakashi has his. _

"I like the short guy, he's not bad." Abby said. We watched the rest of the episodes that she was in and got to the part where she and Gaara broke up.

"Okay, I think that Gaara shouldn't have broken up with her. I don't like the make-out session he had right before he broke up with her. I mean really, who does that?" Lonnie asked and we nodded.

"Well, enough about her, let's order pizza." Abby said and I ordered the pizza.

"No I will not go out on a date with you, weirdo." I said into the phone and the other two looked at me. He sighed and told me it would be here in thirty minutes.

"Hey, call our other friends to come over." Abby said and I rolled my eyes but nodded. I got on my phone and called our two other friends to come over.

"Danni, can you come over?"

"_Sure, I was just finishing up my homework. I'll be right over." _She answered and I called my other friend.

"Candy, wanna hang out? Abby, Lonnie, Danni and I are at Lonnie's house."

"_Meh, why not. I have to get away from my parents. Be there in ten." _Danni is a Deidara fangirl and Candy is a Sasori fangirl. Danni has dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She's sixteen and somewhat hyper. Candy is more laid back and has dark brown hair with matching eyes. She is seventeen and argues with Danni all the time about art.

"We have our two artist fangirls coming over so wanna watch a movie with them?" I asked and they nodded. I put on a movie that we all loved, The Lion King. Yeah, you're never too old for a good Disney movie. There was a knock on the door and I opened it.

"Yo." Danni and Candy said in unison and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on in. Donnie is at her friend's house." They came in and jumped to the couch.

"So are you guys ready for the last week of summer? I brought the snaaacks!" Danni said and I smiled.

"Yeah let's just watch the movie and wait for the pizza guy to get here." We started to watch the movie and ate some chips that Danni brought.

"Hey did you guys see the edited version of Naruto?" Candy asked.

"Yeah we just watched it. Who do you think that Alex girl is?" Danni asked.

"Who cares? She won't have an important role in the anime." Lonnie said and I rolled my eyes. There was a knock on the door and Lonnie answered. It was Donnie.

"What are you here for? I thought you moved into your friend's house." They glared at each other.

"Your mom called me and she said she wants to talk to you. That's all I came here for." Lonnie scoffed and turned away.

"Yeah well you left your Haku plushy in your room. Go get it." She rolled her eyes then went to her room.

"Why are you acting like her enemy just because she doesn't fangirl over Hidan?" Abby asked.

"Because she picked Haku over Hidan! I bet that Alex girl would pick Hidan." She blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Who's Alex?" Donnie's voice asked and we turned to see her with her Haku plushy in hand.

"Some new character from Naruto. Are you done?" Lonnie asked and she nodded then walked out.

"Dude when is that pizza coming?" Abby asked and there was another knock on the door. I rolled my eyes then answered it.

"You're lat-huh?" I didn't see anyone there but a box. I picked it up then went back inside.

"To anyone who finds this, please take good care of the contents in this box. Do not shake or drop on the floor. Well I should probably listen to this but what if it's a bomb? Only one way to find out." I dropped it to floor and heard little screams.

"What in the name of Jashin is in that box?!" Lonnie asked and there was pounding on the box.

"Hey, get us the fuck out of here!" A certain Jashinist's voice said and we huddled up then looked at it with wide eyes.

"I'll open it." I said and took the lid off the box. I looked inside and found ten plushies that look just like the Akatsuki. They looked up at me and the Hidan one flipped me off. I meeped then put the lid back on.

"There are Akatsuki dolls in there! We have to burn that box!" I lifted it up and they stopped me.

"Kelsey, are you crazy?! Our dream was to have the Akatsuki with us and this could be them! Let's take them out of there." Candy said and I nodded. I put the box on the couch and opened it again. I took the first one out which was Pein.

"You shall call me Leader-sama. Tell us where we are." He commanded and I gulped then nodded.

"You're in Cleveland, Colorado, in the United States of America, in the Milky Way-"

"Yes, yes, we know that we aren't in our world anymore. Tell us where Alex Lopez is." We looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Alex? She's not real. She's from your world." I took out the rest of the Akatsuki and he just shook his head.

"No, she's from this world and somehow got into our world. We want her to join the Akatsuki." I glared at everything and started mentally cursing.

"I remember her, she died in an accident. She hasn't been alive for quite awhile. I didn't know her well but I knew who she was." My friends looked at me and I glared at them.

"What? How could she die from an accident went Itachi and Zetsu know that she has more willpower than that. You're lying, take us to her." I sighed and shook my head.

"Okay, so I lied but that was because I didn't want you to hurt her." I lied, right now all I want is for that girl to die. I don't even know her but I feel like we have a history.

"If you value your life then you'll take us to her." Pein commanded and I shook my head.

"I honestly don't know where she is. I had no idea that she was even from this world. I'm sorry about the trouble you've been through to get to her. You can stay with us until you find a way to get back." He nodded then turned to the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Akatsuki, we will live here and not harm any of these girls. You will tell us how this world works and provide for us while we make a jutsu to get back home." I nodded and turned to my friends.

"Let's go on the fanfiction sites to find out how to get them back to normal size." They nodded and we went onto my laptop. I looked at the fanfiction stories and found a way to get them back. Pein managed to climb on top of my head and sit down. I resisted the urge to fangirl.

"Did you find anything yet?" He asked and I nodded.

"We can put you guys in hot water. Come on, we're going to the bathroom." I stood up and the rest of us went to the bathroom.

"We never learned your names." Itachi said.

"I'm Abby Baker, the blonde is Kelsey Smith, the one smothering Hidan is Lonnie Ross, the one smothering Deidara is Danni Russell and the brunette is Candice Burns but call her Candy." They nodded and I got the water ready. We dropped the Akatsuki in when I remembered something. I stopped Konan from going in the water and got the rest of us girls out of that bathroom.

"Why did you do that?" Konan asked and there was a poof then nine men yelling.

"Hey, bitch, we need towels!" Hidan yelled and I looked at Konan.

"Do you want to be naked with nine guys? I'll put you in my bathroom, you guys get them towels." They nodded and I put her in my bathtub. I got a towel then heard a poof. I opened the door then handed her the towel.

"Thank you." I nodded then gave her some sweatpants and a tank top. We went downstairs and found the Akatsuki in small towels. I had a nosebleed then wiped it off.

"Uh, Lonnie you have clothes from your dad right?" She nodded and they went upstairs.

"Wow, this actually happens. Jashin, either you answered my prayers or jinxed an unfortunate soul. We are those girls from fanfictions that get the Akatsuki in their world."

"You're a Jashinist?" Hidan's voice asked and we turned to see him in a muscle shirt and red shorts. Lonnie nodded and the rest of the Akatsuki came downstairs.

"Been one ever since your first episode came out! My cousin is going to have to see you in person so she can bask in your glory. Can we go to her friend's house right now? To tell her to suck it!" Lonnie said and I turned to Pein.

"Can we go? After we tell you about our world though." He nodded and we gathered around.

"Our world has different systems. Our technology is advanced and you are characters of a TV show called Naruto. You were created by a man called Masashi Kishimoto and a lot of people in our world know who you are. Things might get hard to take care of you because of us going to school in a week. Lonnie's dad and my dad are very wealthy so money won't be problem but this house has enough rooms for seven people. Let's go to Donnie's friend's house, call her." I told Lonnie and she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey, twerp, go outside of your house, we have something to show you. Right now." She hung up and we went outside. We saw Donnie outside of a house with her arms crossed and a bored look on her face.

"What is it? I was watching a movie with my friends." Lonnie rolled her eyes and gestured to Hidan.

"My dear little cousin, this is Hidan. The reason that I'm a Jashinist and he is way better than that girly guy Haku!" Donnie held her hand out.

"Hi, my name's Donnie and you're the reason that I became a Jashinist except I became one before Lonnie. I became one when I read the Manga book and she became one when the anime came out. Look, I know normal people would think she's lying but why would she lie about this? I really think you're awesome and cool and super badass but I can't fangirl over that much guys. Stay awesome, I'm going back home." Lonnie looked at her in shock then grabbed her arm.

"What! This is the Hidan of the Akatsuki from the Naruto World! Even normal people would get amazed by this! What the hell is wrong with you?!" She glared then pulled her arm away from her.

"What the hell is wrong with me?! You have ten criminals in your house and you decide to show me the guy you have a crush on just so you can prove that you're better than me again! You've been doing this ever since the first time I visited you! You tried to make yourself seem better than me but now I know that I am better than you no matter what you try to do or what you have! I'm going back home." She stomped away to the house and slammed the door. Lonnie was shocked and her mouth was open.

"How dare that bitch make me seem like the bad guy?! I don't have to prove that I'm better than her, I know I am!" She yelled and I patted her back.

"She's just jealous that we have the Akatsuki and she and her friends don't. Come on, ice cream and sodas are waiting for us at the house." She smiled then we went back home.

"So who was that little bitch?" Hidan asked as he took another sip of soda.

"That was my little cousin and she just cannot appreciate awesomeness when she sees it. Well, the only time I'm talking to her now is when my parents force me. Jashin, how does her friend live with her?!" Lonnie asked aloud and we were figuring out the sleeping arrangements.

"Okay, Lonnie and I can sleep in one room while Candy and Danni can sleep in another one. Konan and Abby can room together, Sasori and Deidara, Itachi and Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu, Pein and Tobi can sleep in the other rooms. Uh, Zetsu where can you sleep?" He shook his head.

"**I usually sleep outside**. I'll be fine." I nodded and we went to bed. I slept in a sleeping bag and had dreams of the Akatsuki.

**3rd PoV **

"Nat, the Akatsuki are at Lonnie's house." Donnie told the girl and she fell off of the couch.

"What? Well then, they don't know who we are and now the only time we refer to each other is in thoughts. I knew this was too good to be true. I'm going out for a walk." She got up and started walking around the block. She looked at the houses and found a figure in the yard. She got closer and found a man with Venus flytrap parts on his body.

"Uh, mister, are you okay?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Yes, nothing **to worry about.**" She looked at him then got closer.

"Are you sure? It's pretty cold out and I don't think some plants would make a good pillow." He shook his head and sat up.

"**I'm alright. Don't your parents** tell you to not talk to strangers?" She smiled and shook her head.

"Well then how do you make friends? Besides, my parents are long gone. I live with my friends. Hold on, I'll go get you a blanket and a pillow. Wait here!" She ran off before he could protest.

"That girl is strange, she didn't care about the way we look. **She probably couldn't see us. Why else would she help us? You don't just help someone who looks like a Venus flytrap and talks in two voices. **Maybe she doesn't care about that. Here she comes." Nat came back with a black blanket and a pillow.

"I'm back, here's a pillow and a blanket. I'll just put it on you, lay down please." He looked at her funny but laid down anyway. She put the blanket on him and put the blanket under his head. He took a sniff of her and sighed.

"**You're a strange girl, **you know that?" She nodded and waved.

"Okay, goodbye mister, have a nice night." She started walking back to her house and Zetsu sighed.

"You know, I think we had the same feeling when were around Alex. **Yes but that isn't Alex. We never asked for her name. **We'll find out. I'm going to sleep." His black half sighed and went back to sleep.

**Gaara PoV **

**Do you feel something? **_Yes, I feel like we have someone that I have to fight for something. _**I wonder who it would be. **I sighed and looked up at the stars. There was one star that came out when Alex left to Otogakure a year ago. It was light blue with a purple glow. Tomorrow is the day we go to their world and bring them back. I heard a rustle and turned to the bush next to me. I saw Sasuke laying down and looking up at the stars.

"Gaara, what if we don't get them back? I talked to Kakashi and he said that there's a big chance that we won't find them and that we wasted our time just looking for them." I glared at him then went back to the stars.

"We'll find them, I know we will and we'll take them back. We love them too much just to let them go. Sasuke, have you been getting a feeling, ever since they came into our lives?" He nodded.

"Yeah, it was a feeling that I couldn't just shake off. I feel that they have a big importance in our lives, something that we won't be able to forget. Why?" I looked at him.

"What?"

"Why, why were they the ones that we fell in love with? Why couldn't we just live our lives instead of them in our lives? Why couldn't they have just stay in their world instead of making us feel this pain?" He asked and I shrugged.

"When Alex and I dated, she used to say something that always made me think about it. 'It is better to love then lost than to have never have loved at all.' I think it was better to feel that love and then the pain instead of never feeling it. Our pain leads us to our goal, it reminds us that we love them and nothing is going to stop us from getting them back." He nodded. I closed and I kept wondering about Alex. _Did she change just so we wouldn't find her? Please, Alex, I want to find you and be with you. Help me, please. __**I can't. **_My eyes snapped open and I looked around.

"Alex?"

* * *

**Me: You know Gaara, I wasn't going to rip your heart out. That's just how your relationship ended. **

**Alex: Yeah, she could've done it way worse. **

**Sasori: Or better.  
**

**Me and Alex: Stay out of this.  
**

**Gaara: Just review and hopefully I'll be with Alex soon.  
**


	2. What's going on?

**Me: I was watching Regular Show during some of this and I just notice that I said Colorado instead of Cleveland. God I fail at life.  
**

**Sasori: You really do.  
**

**Me: The hell are you still doing here?  
**

**Gaara: Naruto locked the door so we can't get out.  
**

**Me: UZUMAKI WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU, KYUUBI'S GONNA BE THANKING ME FOR RIPPING HIM OUT OF YOU AFTER I'M DONE BEATING YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!  
**

**Gaara: Isn't that what Alex said to me?  
**

**Me: Shut up and do the disclaimer.  
**

**Sasori: Nat doesn't own anything and if she did,  
**

**Gaara: Sasuke would be dead after killing Tobi.  
**

**Me: God I hope Naruto opens that door. I really don't want to be stuck with you guys. Cartman-Land, Thanks I really like your reviews.  
**

* * *

**Lonnie PoV **

The freaking Akatsuki are at my house. Holy shit. _Jashin-sama, THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! _My eyes fluttered open and I skipped to the bathroom. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror then gave myself a thumbs-up.

"We have to get them clothes and toothbrushes." Kelsey said and I groaned.

"Fine and we have to get food. Who are we taking?" I asked and there was a knock on the door. I answered and it was Danni.

"Lonnie, your mom is on the phone and it sounds important." She passed me the phone and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"_Sweetie, your aunt Carol got in a car accident and I have to stay with her. Tell Donnie and make sure she's safe. Don't have anyone over that seems dangerous." _I groaned but nodded think that she could see me.

"Okay, hope she gets better. Bye." I hung up before she could say bye then turned to my friends.

"My aunt got in an accident and I have to tell Donnie about it. Come on, I want breakfast." Kelsey rolled her eyes then we went downstairs. We found Sasori and Candy arguing with Deidara and Dannie about art. I sweatdropped and snapped my fingers.

"No art talk. Who wants pancakes?" Candy and Danni raised their hands and I got a pan out.

"Awesome, no one can dislike a nice home cooked meal. Kelsey, you cook." I shoved the pan into her hands and the two artists looked at me.

"So, can you tell us more about this world, un?" Deidara asked ad Kelsey nodded.

"In this world, you guys are just fictional characters in a TV show called Naruto Shippuden. There are no ninjas and we don't have chakra here."

"I can tell that there are no ninjas here but I can feel your chakra signatures. You five have a lot of chakra in you, almost like a Jinchuriki. The rest of the people here either don't have any or they don't have a lot. I sense a particular chakra signature a couple of blocks away, though." Sasori said and we looked at each other.

"I feel it too, un. It's like someone's about to die." Deidara said and Kisame came in.

"What about someone dying?"

"We sense a chakra signature that seems like they're about to die. Probably just a robbery." Sasori said and I looked at him.

"You make it seems like you don't care if someone's dying, I'm hungry, I want pancakes. Kelsey, hurry up on them flapjacks." I told her and she just rolled her eyes. Abby came in and so did Itachi.

"We have to get them clothes, they can't wear the same thing everyday like in the anime." Abby said and Itachi nodded.

"I'm gonna wake up Zetsu." I went to the backyard and didn't find the plant man there. I went to the front yard and found him lying down with a black blanket and a white pillow.

"Zetsu? Where did you get that blanket and pillow?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"A young girl gave me it. **She was a bit different.**"He stood up and picked up the blanket and pillow. We went back inside and Tobi jumped in front of me.

"Lonnie-chan, Tobi wants to know if Tobi can room with Deidara-sempai!"

"Hell no, I'd rather room with Hidan, un." Deidara said and I saw anime tears coming out of Tobi's mask.

"Why is Deidara-sempai so mean?"

"Hey, quit your fucking crying! I'm trying to sleep!" Hidan yelled and I smiled.

"Jashin, normal people would curse you for leaving the Akatsuki with us, I will sacrifice lives with Hidan for you to know my appreciation. Hidan, teach me how to do your rituals!" I went to the living room and found Hidan lying down on the couch.

"Why are you on the couch?"

"Kakuzu kicked me out, jackass. Is breakfast ready? I'm fucking hungry." I nodded and we went back to the kitchen.

"Today, we're going to buy you clothes and other necessities. Do any of you want to come with us?" Kelsey asked and some of them nodded.

"We will go with you to make sure you don't run off and because we can't leave one of us here." Pein said and we looked at each other.

"All ten of you? Do we have enough space?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, Candy and I brought our cars and Lonnie has her car so it'll be alright. Let's go after breakfast." Danni said and we finished up then went to the driveway. The Akatsuki stopped and looked at it.

"We're going in that?" Kakuzu asked and we nodded. We went in three cars, I was in mine with Hidan, Abby, Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu. Kelsey was in her car with Pein, Konan, Tobi, and Kakuzu. Candy was in her car with Danni, Sasori, and Deidara. We helped them with their seatbelts and we went our way to the mall. Zetsu sat next to me and I got bored so I out the radio station on.

"_This fire burns alwaaays!_" I turned it off then went back to driving.

"Jashin I hate screamo. Avril Lanigne is one cool bitch." I said after putting the CD onto the stereo.

"_He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it more obvious_?" Abby and I sang along and the boys rolled their eyes. Hidan kept asking what everything was and Abby answered.

"What's that?"

"A bank."

"What about that?"

"McDonald's, a fast food place."

"And that?"

"Our school."

"You guys seem old to still be going to the academy." Itachi said.

"Our school is different. Instead of teaching ninja skills, it teaches languages, math, and history. You guys are too old to go to school but if for some reason you guys want to go with us you can." Abby said and he nodded.

"There are different schools though, elementary, middle and high. We go to the high school for about a year minus three months and breaks. It's where all the heathens decide to make our lives a living hell. Good thing this is our last year. We're all in the same grade and when we graduate, we're going to Miami or Vegas." I said and I pulled into a parking space.

"This place is big. Is it one giant store?" Kisame asked and I shook my head.

"This is the mall, it has a bunch of stores inside of it and this is where we get your clothes. To Wal-Mart!" I said. Kelsey and Candy came out of their cars with the rest of the Akatsuki. We went to Wal-Mart and I had an idea.

"We have to change the radio station to Sexy and I know it!" Danni and I said in unison then high-fived each other. Kelsey looked at Pein and he shrugged.

"As long as no one recognizes us then do what ever you want." He said and we nodded. I took my iPod out and went to the security place where they put the radio stations on. I bolted through the aisles while humming the Mission Impossible theme song.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I meeped and turned to find Hidan.

"I'm going to change the radio station song to Sexy and I know it, wanna help?" He shrugged and we headed to the security place. I knocked on the door and someone answered it. He looked at me then I turned him around and jabbed the back of his neck. He fell limp and to the floor.

"Nice job little bitch." Hidan said and I smiled. I went to the CD/Radio and connected it to my iPod. I put Sexy and I know it then walked out of there with Hidan.

"Wanna strut down the aisles?" I asked and he smirked.

"Why not? I like this fucking song." He held my hand and we strutted down the aisles nodding our heads back and forth.

**Zetsu PoV **

I was walking around looking for any clothes that I would like when I saw the girl from before holding a bag of marshmallows. She looked up at the ceiling then rolled her eyes.

"Which teen girls decided to play Sexy and I know it? That's not even the original sexy song. Dear God I'm talking to myself again. Come on Mr. Marshmallows, to the shopping cart." She walked into me and fell down.

"Ow, oh hey nice cosplay, you look just like Zetsu." She said then I helped her up. I decided to play along.

"**That's what I **was aiming for." She looked at me then poked my leaf.

"It feels so real. You even have his golden eyes and the two voices. Wow, you must've gone all out. He must your favorite character too if you wanted to look just like him. Most guys just go halfway, with the Venus flytrap parts that looks totally fake or the green hair. I have to go meet up with my friends, bye mister." She started to walk away and I looked at her.

"We're her favorite character? **Kelsey did say that we were characters on a show. **Why would we be her favorite though? **We don't look like the handsome members of the Akatsuki like Itachi or Sasori. **Maybe she likes freaks. **We never asked for her name again.**" I shook it off and went back to finding my clothes. I picked out seven shirts and eight pants. I walked around searching for the rest of the Akatsuki when I found them together and the store was a mess.

"What **the hell** happened?" I asked and Pein looked at me.

"Zetsu, where were you? We were actually having some fun." I sighed and put my clothes in the shopping cart.

"**I was picking out clothes like how we were supposed to**. Is there anything else we need?" Kelsey shook her head and smiled.

"So, since this music is going on and we really don't have anything else to do, can we stay and do our own little thing?" She asked Pein and he shrugged.

"As long as nothing goes wrong, I don't care what you do." The girls cheered and started dancing to the music. I rolled my eyes and saw the girl from earlier sneak into a room.

"I'm sexy and I know it!" The girls sang and something buzzed.

"Attention shoppers, due to someone knocking out the security man and putting the song 'Sexy and I know it' over the intercom, we will now change it to one of the original sexy songs. Thank you for shopping at Wal-Mart. Have a nice day!" The girl said and another song came on.

"_I'm bringin' sexy back,_

_Them other boys don't know how to act._" The girls looked at it in shock and I snickered. The girl left the room and high-fived a white-haired boy.

"Who decided to change Sexy and I know it to SexyBack? Zetsu, can you find out who did that?" Lonnie asked and I nodded. I walked over to the girl who was holding up a flashlight.

"Scary flashlight jutsu! Fear my Yamato face!" She turned it on then walked over to three other people.

"Fear meh!" She said and the blonde girl rolled her eyes.

"Are you gonna buy that or not? We still have to get our school supplies. Keith, control your girlfriend." She told the white-haired boy and he pulled the girl into a bear hug.

"Excuse us, but we **wanted to talk to the red-haired girl.**" I said and they looked at me.

"Oh hey, it's epic cosplayer guy. What's up?" The girl asked and they looked at her.

"I swear, one of these days if you keep talking to strangers your going to get kidnapped. Did she do something?" The black-haired boy asked me.

"My friends wanted to know who changed the song that was paying **and we saw your friends coming out of that door."** He nodded and turned to the girl.

"Nice job. I hate that song. Now say you're sorry and change the song back." She nodded and turned to me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Epic cosplayer guy, I just really hate that song. I'll go change it back." She went to the room and I followed her.

"Take 'em to bridge now! Dun dun-dun, dun da-na. Da na-na na na-na na-na, Batman!" She changed the song back and walked into me.

"Oof, I usually walk into walls. Goodbye mister." She was about to walk away when I stopped her.

"You don't remember when you **gave us the blanket and pillow? **We never asked **for your name." **She smiled.

"Oh, I'm Nat Young. Wait a minute," She looked at me suspiciously and I gulped. "You're not gonna stalk me like a pedophile and rape me are you?" I looked at her confused then shook my head.

"Okay then! Goodbye mister." She left and held out a sigh of relief.

"I thought she knew who we really were. **Let's go back to the rest of the Akatsuki**." I walked back to the rest of the Akatsuki and found an odd sight. The store was in ruins and the Akatsuki had helmets on with toy guns. The girls with Pein, Itachi, Hidan, Deidara and Sasori were on one side aiming at the others. The other side had Konan and the rest of the Akatsuki. It was five against ten and I sweatdropped.

"What **the hell is** going on?" I asked and Kelsey looked at me.

"Zetsu, did you find out who changed our song?" She asked and I nodded.

"It was a little girl named Nat. **We still want to know what you're doing.**" She nodded and pointed to Konan's side.

"We're playing war, you're on their side. Grab a gun and wait for someone to shoot." I rolled my eyes but nodded. I sat in between Konan and Kisame with a toy gun aimed. Hidan made the first shot and then all hell broke loose.

**Gaara PoV **

"Okay, I learned that we have to keep our eyes closed or else something goes seriously wrong. What ever you guys do, don't open your eyes. Gaara, start us off." Shikamaru said and I nodded.

"Reverse Transportation Jutsu: Uramakihs Aran, Ihsakak Ekatah, Aguuyh Atanih, Onurah Arukas, Oturan Ikamuzu, Akanamay Oni, Ekusas Ahihcu, Araag Ukabas, Oiho Dnalevelc!" There was a bright light and I felt the ground underneath me begin to collapse then I felt like I was floating in air. I heard Alex's voice and felt her hand against my cheek.

"No matter what you hear or feel, don't open your eyes!" Shikamaru's voice yelled and I felt pain go through my body. I yelled then I heard Alex giggle.

"_Don't worry Gaara, It'll be over soon. Just close your eyes. Don't worry about me, we'll see each other soon, just not now." _I felt her kiss my lips and then I tried to reach for her.

"_Bad boy, not yet, just be patient." _She hugged me then began to sing in my ear.

"_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces." __I clutched my head but she kept singing. _

_"S-Stephanie?" I heard Sasuke ask. _

_"Bryan! Please, stay!" I heard Ino cry out. _

_"They're just illusions! __Don't open your eyes! We're almost there!" Shikamaru said and Alex's voice became different. _

_"__**Sabaku no Gaara! I'll kill you for taking Alex from me!**__" __I got punched in the chin and opened my eyes. _I didn't expect what I saw. We were in space, in a tunnel where numbers and shapes were surrounding us. I heard voices mumbling things then I saw Alex with an angry look on her face.

"**Die.**" She said simply and tackled me outside of the tunnel. She grew in size and pulled the others out of the tunnel. Her clothes changed to something that a female warrior would wear. The others opened their eyes and the environment changed to a city. Alex's eyes started to glow black and she began to make her way to us.

"Come on, to that tower!" Kakashi said and we jumped to the tallest building.

"Why is Alex attacking us?" Naruto asked.

"That's not Alex! It's the warrior that makes sure that no one trespasses into Alex's world. She just looks like Alex but the real Alex has no idea what's going on. Who the hell opened their eyes?!" Shikamaru yelled and they turned to look at me.

"How would you know that it was me?" I asked and they glared at me.

"Why else would Alex be the one that's trying to kill us?! What the hell did I tell you Gaara?! Kakashi, how do we stop her?" Shikamaru asked.

"There's only two ways, I heard that the warrior that makes sure no one trespasses is also the protector of secrets. We can tell her a secret of our own and then she'll go away." We nodded and Alex flipped a vehicle over then kept walking to us.

"What's the other option?" Sasuke asked.

"We have to fight her." He said and we looked at Alex.

"There's no way we can beat her! We just have to tell her our secrets." Sakura said and we nodded. We turned to Shikamaru and he groaned.

"I think Temari is hot and I have a crush on her." Naruto laughed and I glared at the Nara. Alex stopped and a glow surrounded her. We turned to Kakashi and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm obsessed with the adult books that Jiraiya writes."

"I knew it!" Naruto said and I rolled my eyes. We looked at Hinata and she blushed.

"I-I love N-Naruto-kun." She said the last part in a soft voice that we could barely hear her.

"Louder woman!" Sakura said.

"I l-love Naruto-kun."

"Louder!" Ino said. Hinata shook her head then looked at me.

"I can't help you." I said and she took a deep breath.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Sakura and Ino smirked then high-fived each other. Naruto looked at her in shock and then we looked at Sakura.

"I'm jealous of Hinata for, uh, reasons." She glanced down at herself then we turned to Naruto.

"Gaara, I was jealous of you for going out with Alex." I glared at him then sighed.

"It's alright." He nodded then we looked at Ino.

"I had a crush on Kiba before the sound ninja came along." Hinata looked at her then at Sasuke.

"I sneaked a peek of Kakashi's books one time." Alex kept coming towards us and Kakashi turned to Sasuke.

"It has to mean something. Don't you have any other secrets?" Sasuke rolled his eyes but nodded.

"When I was sent from Orochimaru to kill Alex, I was going to keep her alive so she could watch her best friend belong to the man she hates." We looked at him in shock and he rolled his eyes.

"Just tell us your secret Gaara." I nodded.

"I used to have a teddy bear named Kankuro because I thought he could protect me." Alex started to run to us and I thought of another secret.

"When I first met Matsuri I thought that she could fill the void that Alex left behind." She kept running to us and had a Chidori ready.

"I hit Alex and kept beating her because I was jealous of her being with Kimimaro." She stopped and glared at us.

"**You gave me your secrets but I don't protect them. Game. Over.**" She ran at us with her Chidori and we flinched, waiting for it to strike. I didn't feel anything so I opened my eyes. I saw Alex with a sword going through her stomach and a shocked look on her face. She turned back to see a boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled at her and we looked at him in shock.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked and he glared at us, more specifically me.

"_**Sabaku no Gaara, you were supposed to let go and leave her alone. You all were never supposed to even meet them. I'll send you to your world then hell and back!**_" He took the sword out of Alex then charged at us.

"HOLY SHIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE GONNA DIE IN A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE!" Naruto yelled and held onto Hinata who fainted in his arms.

"Baka, let's just accept our fate but we need someone to blame our deaths on. Who votes on Gaara?" Sasuke asked and everyone else raised their hands.

"Naruto!"

"What? It is your fault!" I rolled my eyes and made some hand signs.

"Sand Tsunami!" He smirked and just stood on the sand. He ran at us with his sword raised and I felt myself start to black out. **I get to get out and take care of this guy. Let me out. **_Hai. _I let Shukaku take control and I felt his body come out.

"FINALLY! I hope you're ready to die! Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet!" Shukaku said and air started to make its way to the boy. He stopped then dodged it and pulled out something from his back. They were stars that glowed yellow and threw them at me. We dodged most of them except for one. This one hit Shukaku in the stomach then snapped me back into reality. He came running at me with what looked like a crescent moon in a smaller version and I flinched.

"_**Sabaku no Gaara, I hope you burn in hel-**_" He stopped suddenly and I opened my eyes to see Alex lifting him up by the neck.

"**I don't know who you are but don't mess with me ever again.**" She threw him away and turned to us.

"**I'm giving you a chance to go before I kill you. Leave now.**"

"But we wasted so much time just so we could bring our friends back!" Naruto said and she picked him up.

"**Then find them but when you do the jutsu again,**" She glared at me. "**Don't. Open. Your. Eyes.**" I nodded and she picked us up then the environment changed to space again. She put us in the tunnel and we closed our eyes. I felt ground underneath my feet again and I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw ourselves in an alley.

"Kakashi-sensei, the jutsu worked!" Naruto said and the girls covered their mouths.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked and they looked at each other then burst out laughing. We looked at them funny and I felt some extra weight on my chest. I looked down then saw something that I really didn't want to see on me. I looked at Shikamaru with a death glare.

"Shikamaru, WE'RE GIRLS!"

**Kelsey PoV **

It was our fifth day with the Akatsuki and we were on a friendly stage. I was trying to make my relationship with Pein happen so I asked him if the Akatsuki could go to High School with us. He said yes and I was running to Lonnie's room with stars in my eyes.

"Lonnie, Pein said that the Akatsuki could go to high school with us! Four more days and they're ours! Come on, let's go tell Danni, Candy and Abby." She nodded but grabbed my hand.

"Kels, I've been thinking about this, what about that Alex girl? What if they find her and leave us?" She asked and I looked at her.

"Lonnie, the Akatsuki would never leave us. We're more special than that Alex girl and you know it. If they do find her then we pull out our secret weapon." She nodded and we had a meeting in the living room.

"Akatsuki, we are going to high school. Does anyone have anything to say about that? No? Good then-"

"Leader-sama, **we wanted to say that we didn't go to high school** but middle school." Zetsu asked and we looked at him with wide eyes.

"Middle school? But all they have is a bunch of snot-nosed brats! Are you sure you wanna go to middle school Zetsu?" I asked and he nodded.

"Why?" Pein asked.

"We've seen most of the students going to high school **and we decided that middle school might be better. We can do a** transformation jutsu so we can blend in. Is that okay with you, Leader-sama?" He asked Pein and he nodded. Konan looked down then at Zetsu.

"Leader-sama, can I go as well?" She asked and he looked at her and so did I. _She usually doesn't call him Leader-sama. Is something wrong with Konan? _He sighed but nodded.

"I usually want you at my side but if you want to go then you can. You and Zetsu can look out for each other. Anyone else want to go to middle school?" He asked the rest of the Akatsuki and most of them shook their heads.

"I want to go with them. Middle school is where kids get into fights more and they don't get in trouble as much." Kisame said and we looked at him in shock. _We were going to have all ten members of the Akatsuki with us so the school will know that we're the head girls this year. No one is going to take us serious if we only have seven members of the Akatsuki. _I was hoping that no one else wanted to go and Pein spoke up.

"Okay then, Zetsu, Konan, and Kisame will be going to middle school while the rest of us go to high school. We will take part in school activities and interact with others so we can fit in. We go in two days so be prepared." Pein said and we nodded. We went to eat dinner when Tobi pulled me aside and into the closet.

"Does Kelsey-chan know who Tobi is?" He asked and I gulped.

"Y-Yes, I know who Tobi is and don't worry. I won't tell a soul." His eye began to glow red and I started to shake then he pinned me against the wall

"You do know that I could kill you easily if you did tell someone who I was, right?" He asked in his Madara voice and I nodded. He backed off then put his Sharingan off.

"Good girl, Tobi and Kelsey-chan should go back and eat." I nodded and we went to the dining room.

"So, how is middle school?" Kisame asked.

"It's kind of hard but not as hard as high school. You'll make friends on the walk there and you have different classes and we still have to sign you guys up." Abby said and I thought I saw Itachi glance at her. After we ate, we decided to go to the park and play some football. While we were walking there, we saw three teenagers. One was a tall boy with black hair, another was a tall girl with blonde hair and the last one was a short girl with red/ginger hair and they stopped in front of us.

"Oh hey cosplayers, moving on." The boy said and tried to walk past us but Hidan stopped him.

"Do you need something?" He asked and Hidan smirked then pushed him down.

"Look little fucker, you should be fucking amazed at our cosplaying skills and be asking about us." Hidan said and the boy stood up.

"Yeah well I really don't care. We don't want any trouble, we just came out for a walk." Lonnie glared at him.

"Yeah well now you got trouble! I beat you to a bloody pulp!" She tried to punch him but he just grabbed her fist.

"I don't like fighting easy fights." He said with a blank face and let her go. We glared at him and the girls but they looked worried.

"Jerome, I think we should just go home." The blonde said and he nodded.

"I know, come on Van." He held her hand and they started walking away but Hidan stopped them.

"Oi, little fucker, you're not getting off that easy." He took out his scythe and I smirked.

"Guess you shouldn't have messed with our little Cosplay gang huh." I said and Pein rubbed his temples.

"Hidan, do it quick and not messy." He said and Hidan smirked. The girls looked at him in fear but the boy just stood there with his arms crossed and a blank face. He ran at the boy and swung. The boy dodged it then kicked him in the legs. Hidan fell and Lonnie tackled him.

"Don't mess with my Hidan!" Lonnie said and punched him. The blonde girl turned her around and punched her in the chin. I ran to her then punched the girl in the gut. The rest of the Akatsuki were cheering us on and I felt myself get jabbed in the back of the neck. I screamed then turned to see the red-headed girl in a fighting stance. Pein glared at her then shoved her into a tree.

"Shinra-Tensei!" He yelled and she yelped. The boy kicked him to the ground and pinned him. They began rolling around and the rest of us were just looking on.

"Don't mess with my members!" Pein yelled and the boy pinned him to a tree.

"And you don't mess with my girls." He seethed out and the rest of us attacked him and the girls. Zetsu, Tobi, Itachi, Kakuzu, and I went after the red-headed girl. Tobi tried to hold her down but she kneed him in the groin. He yelped and clutched his manhood. Kakuzu grabbed her with his strings and she took out a Swiss-army knife then cut the strings. Kakuzu cursed and Itachi had his Sharingan on. He stopped then looked at her.

"What is wrong with your chakra? You seem like the living dead." He said and we looked at him. She took this opportunity and tackled him to the ground. His head hit a rock and I think he got knocked out. I ran at her with my fist raised and she just flipped me over into a tree. I couldn't move so I just let Zetsu take care of her.

"Eat her for me Zetsu!" I yelled and he shook his head.

"**We don't want to hurt you. **Just give up and we'll let you g-"

"Dragon Breath!" She yelled out and pulled out a bottle and a lighter. She drank the liquid and started the lighter then breathed out. Flames came out and for Zetsu. He was frozen and I tackled him away from the flames.

"Don't hurt our plant-man!"

"Oh so you refer to him by plant-man but not his real name? God I hate those types of Akatsuki fangirls that ridicule the lesser members! I'm out of here." She stomped towards the boy who was putting Hidan in a headlock and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jerome, I don't want to waste time, let's leave." He nodded and they walked over to the other girl who was pinning down Lonnie.

"Van, let's leave, Keith might be wondering where his girl is at." She nodded and they started to walk away but Konan stopped them. They held their hands up in defense and we stared at them in shock.

"So you put your hands up when the blue-haired girl but not when Hidan raises his scythe at you?! What the fucking hell is wrong with you?!" Lonnie asked and the redheaded girl looked at her.

"We respect Konan, we know that she wouldn't harm us if we don't harm her." She said and Konan smiled.

"Thank you, can you apologize to my friends for hurting them?" The boy rolled his eyes but nodded.

"We're sorry for hurting you guys and the only reason we did was because you all made the first move. We were just walking and I guess Hidan wanted to use us as sacrifices. We'll be going now." She nodded and they started walking away. When she was talking to the boy, I swore I saw a light blush on her cheeks.

"Konan, why didn't you stop them?" Pein asked and she looked at him.

"They're just children. I was going to stop them but when I looked into the boy's eyes, I couldn't even think." She said dreamily and he scowled.

"The Akatsuki were defeated by three children. We have to start training because we can't let that happen again. It's already dusk, let's go back home." Pein said and we made the walk back home. I saw that most of the Akatsuki had bruises and cuts except for Konan, Kisame, and Zetsu. Abby helped Itachi back home and I kept thinking about that red-headed girl. She could've killed Zetsu if I didn't get him out of the way. Said plat-man walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Thank you, Kelsey. If you didn't push us out **of the way, that girl would've killed us**." I nodded and Pein looked at him.

"The smaller girl?" He asked and Zetsu nodded.

"She didn't even think about the fact that we eat **people and we could've easily eaten her. **We saw something in her eyes that looked deadly, **Leader-sama, Alex has the same look in her eyes.**" I froze and looked at him. Pein smirked and rubbed his chin.

"It seems like we found Alex. We can take our time capturing her because we're not completely sure that she is Alex. I wonder what her name is."

"**Nat**." I looked at him. _If he knows her name then they can find her. What if she really is Alex? Why do I feel a connection with that girl? _Konan came in and looked out the window.

"Konan, do you think you can make friends with a girl named Nat when you go to middle school?" Pein asked and she looked at him funny.

"Sure, I would like to know why though." _Konan usually doesn't question Pein. _

"Zetsu thinks that she is Alex. The sooner we find Alex, then the sooner we can go back to our world." I looked at him with wide eyes and she nodded. I was about to ask them if they could stay instead but then I thought of another idea.

"What if Alex has backup with her?" I asked and they looked at me.

"I mean, maybe you can challenge her to some kind of fights and if she loses then she has to join you guys." They looked at Pein and he shrugged.

"It seems better than risking our members for fighting her. Zetsu, do you think you can contact that Nat girl?" He nodded.

"**We can do that. What kind of** fights are you going to challenge her to?" They looked at me.

"Uh, maybe something simple like karaoke or a race. If she wins then you can ask her to fight." Pein nodded and turned to Zetsu.

"Zetsu, just wait until the school year starts where you'll see her. Konan, I still want you to make friends with her."

"Hai." I went upstairs to Lonnie's room and screamed in the pillow. Lonnie, Candy and Danni came in and lied on the bed.

"We heard what Pein was saying. How are we going to keep them from leaving?" Candy asked.

"We just have to find something that Nat isn't good at. What about video games?" Danni asked and Lonnie perked up.

"I'm awesome at Black Ops and I can totally crush that chick! Let's find that girl tomorrow and ask her for a game." She said and we nodded. We all went to sleep and I had a bad feeling in my stomach. I went outside for a walk and couldn't believe what I saw. I was in the streets and everything was in ruins. The sky was red with black rain clouds and people were flying. I went inside a store to see a man with a shotgun pointed at me. I raised my hands and started to shake.

"Y-You're not one of them, are ya'?" I looked at him then shook my head.

"What's going on?" He lowered his weapon and pulled me behind the counter.

"Demons! Blood-sucking demons are everywhere! Taking every person as a victim, even the children! We have to get out of here before they find us-" He stopped and I saw someone behind him that looked just like Gaara. He looked at me then bared his teeth.

"You, you tried to kill her. I can't kill you or else I'll go to hell, but she never said I couldn't eat you!" He tried to bite my neck but I dodged out of the way. I ran away from him and fell into something. I looked up and saw Zetsu without the plant parts. He helped me up and I hugged him.

"Zetsu you have no idea how good it is to see you! What's going on?" He smirked then held my hands behind my back. I struggled to get away from him but he just held tighter.

"Don't worry. **She'll make sure it won't hurt.**" I saw Gaara start to walk over to me then stop.

"Alex, do you want me to get her?" He asked behind him and I tried to look.

"I never said for anyone to get her. She was supposed to fight us, but she can make a good alliance member." I heard that girl's voice and I narrowed my eyes.

"Zetsu, let her go. We can't fight her and you two know that." The plant man did as told and let go of me. I saw a woman with long black hair and a bang covering her left eye in front of me. I glared at her then stood up. _This girl is Alex, but older. What the hell is going on? _

"You should know. Wasn't it your duty to make sure that the people on Earth were safe?" She asked and I looked at her shocked.

"How did you know what I was thinking? How do you know what my job was?" She smirked and Gaara stood next to her.

"She had the same job until today. You knew that this day would happen but you were too focused on keeping the Akatsuki that you didn't notice it going on." He told me and I glared at him.

"Why are you helping her? Aren't you supposed to be the Kazekage and protect your village?" He glared back and Alex spoke up.

"Aren't you supposed to be the Angel that would protect humanity from the blood-sucking demons? Kelsey Smith, you failed your purpose and I succeeded in mine. Do you want to return to the heavens above or stay here?" She asked me and I scoffed.

"Just show me where the Akatsuki is and I'll leave you alone." She smirked and a garage door opened to show the rest of the Akatsuki hanging from chains. Their eyes were closed and some fangs stuck out. I rushed to Pein and tried to get the chains off of him

"Pein! Pein, what did she do to you?" His eyes opened and he just looked at me.

"You told us what you were, yet you couldn't stop this? You knew that we were searching for Alex and you could've told us from the beginning and we would've stayed. Zetsu defected from us and that's when everything went wrong. She was going to kill Tobi but you stopped her. Kelsey, you have the power to stop her, you were just too focused on us." He closed his eyes and I saw the rest of the Akatsuki glaring at me.

"Find Lonnie, Candy, and Danni so you can stop them. Kelsey, you girls are humanity's last hope." Itachi said and I heard laughter coming from behind me. I turned to see Alex laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked and she tried to cover it up.

"Humanity has been lost for many years, Itachi, you murdered your own clan for what? Kakuzu is an old man obsessed money, Kisame's parents have a lot of explaining to do, Konan had a terrible childhood, Tobi is, well Tobi, Deidara has hand mouths and one on his chest, Sasori is basically Pinocchio, Hidan is an immortal that believes in a god that might not be real, Pein believes in a world of peace that will never come true and you all think Kelsey and her friends are going to save humanity. Five little angels can't stop my army and also, what makes you think we're destroying humanity?" She asked me and I growled at her.

"Oh yeah? Well, if I can get some of your guys to come on my side then I know that we can stop you! Zetsu, you're part of the legendary Akatsuki and now you're helping a little girl! Help me and I'll make sure that it won't be a waste. Gaara, you're the Kazekage of Sunagakure and I know you're better than this. Whatever spell she put on you guys can be broken. Help me, and we can the world can go how it was before." The two boys looked at each other then smiled at me. I smiled and glared at Alex.

"That's not going to work on us. We're on Alex's side of our own choice and she gave us the option of helping her or going on with our lives. As for Sunagakure, we all agreed that we were going to be the first city to be invaded." Gaara said and Zetsu smirked.

"I'm okay with **going to hell.** Alex, can we **eat her**?" He asked the girl and I looked at them in shock.

"No, I told you, you're not going to hurt her. Let's go." They nodded and began to walk away. I looked around and my world began to close in on me. I fell to my knees and let some tears escape. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw Lonnie, Candy, and Danni. They smiled at me and I smiled back. I stood up and we had a group hug.

"You know we can stop this Kelsey. You're our leader, lead us woman!" Candy said and I nodded. We went back to our house and began our plan.

"So if we get Zetsu and Gaara, we can get Alex."

* * *

**Music mentioned is Sexy and I know it by LMFAO and SexyBack by Justin Timberlake. **

**Me: So who is the real bad guys in this story, Alex or the Akatsuki? I popped Sasori's head out during the Chapter and I can't get it back in. **

**Sasori: Brat put my head back.  
**

**Me: No, I have to have some kind of entertainment while I'm stuck with you two.  
**

**Gaara: And your entertainment is having a puppet head in your hands? **

**Me: Hell yes Mr. Sandman. Review and I'll be thinking of ways to kill Naruto.  
**


	3. A look into the future

**Me: We found champagne, red wine and apple cider under the stage and those jackasses are just letting me have the apple cider.  
**

**Gaara: You're too young to drink.  
**

**Me: You're sixteen! What the hell man! Sasori's pounding the red wine though.  
**

**Sasori: *hiccup* Apparently I can get *hiccup* Drunk.  
**

**Me: I'm stuck with a drunk puppet and an insomniac.  
**

**Alex: Nat owns nothing and Naruto and I are still not letting them out.  
**

**Me: Bitch, I am your creator and you will let me out! Listen to your creator!  
**

**Gaara: Enjoy the chapter. It's five pages longer than usual. Some adult parts.  
**

* * *

**Candy PoV **

When I woke up this morning, I couldn't find the Akatsuki. I looked outside and the city was in ruins. I walked around and found Lonnie, Abby and Danni. We saw Kelsey on the ground crying and we walked up to her. Lonnie put a hand on her shoulder and we had a group hug. We went back inside to discuss our plans to get the world back to normal.

"How would getting to Zetsu and Gaara help us get rid of Alex?" Danni asked and Kelsey smirked.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that Gaara still has feelings for Alex. I'm pretty sure that Alex returns those feelings and Zetsu is probably mixed in there somewhere. If we take those two as hostages, then Alex is going to have to surrender and make everything the way it was before." Kelsey said.

"But we don't even know where they are and I heard her say that she has an army. How the hell are we supposed to go up against an army of whatever they are?!" Lonnie asked and Kelsey rubbed her chin.

"Oh right. Well, we just have to disguise ourselves as them. I'm assuming they're demons and there are costumes at the party store so let's go!" She opened the door and there was a little boy at the door. He looked scared and hurt.

"Miss, please help me. The monsters killed my mommy and daddy. Are you one of the monsters?" He asked and she shook her head. I felt my heart break a little when I looked into that boy's eyes. We took him in and I looked outside. There were people attacking others and chaos. Everyone was trying to run away but they were caught and killed in the neck. I almost threw up a little in my mouth but I kept it in.

"It's okay little boy, what's your name?" Danni asked and he sniffled.

"M-My name's B-Bryan. Are we going to d-die?" He asked and I shook my head. I thought I knew that name but I guess it was just a feeling. We comforted him and sat down on the couch.

"Don't worry Bryan, we'll make sure we get things back to normal." Kelsey said and he nodded. Lonnie and I looked outside to see if we could make it to the party store. The coast was clear and Abby carried Bryan then we made a run for it. We made it inside and locked the doors.

"M-Maybe we should w-wait in the lounge s-so the monsters won't hurt us." Bryan said and we nodded. We took some costumes that looked sort of demonic and I scowled.

"I do not like dressing up as something gothic. To the lounge!" We ran inside the lounge and Bryan locked the door. We put our costumes on and then the lights went out. We screamed and then heard two different voices laughing.

"You were right Steph, this was just too easy." A voice that sounded like Bryan's but in an older tone, said.

"Alex is gonna be glad when we bring these girls in. Aw, they're shaking. They're scared huh Bryan?" A girl asked and we saw two pairs of eyes begin to glow. One was glowing blue and the other one was glowing brown. I took out a flashlight that I brought and turned it on to see the other two sound ninja from the anime. They were showing us their teeth and we held each other.

"So these were the angels that Alex had to fight? I would've beaten them faster than I beat Sakura." The girl said and I tried to unlock the door but a hand stopped me.

"You can't leave now, we have to show you to our friend. You wouldn't want to make her angry again, would you? The only reason she didn't kill you yet was because she didn't want to look like a monster in front of Gaara and Zetsu. When she gets the chance, she'll rip your heart out." The boy said and we gulped.

"Now be good girls and let us tie you up so we make sure you don't run off." The girl said then pinched Danni's cheek. She looked at her with fear in her eyes and they tied us up. They led us outside where we saw Deidara smirking with one of his clay owls ready for us.

"Deidara? You're helping them?" Danni asked and he nodded.

"Yup, it's not really a bad deal, un. Itachi said that you girls would bring back humanity but Kisame, Sasori and I thought otherwise. Too bad, un. You girls would've been a great asset to the Akatsuki if we didn't find Alex. Get on, un." He said and the other two put us on the bird. Deidara got on as so did the other two.

"Deidara, why? I really had feelings for you." Danni said and he looked back at her then straight.

"I know you did, but that doesn't mean I can't help out Alex-chan, un." When he said –Chan, I saw Danni's eyes widen.

"What about Sasori?" I asked and he laughed.

"Alex-chan was the only person to actually make Danna show his emotions, un. She was a reason that Danna and I could become friends. But when he found out about the attack he actually begged Alex-chan not to hurt you, un." He said and I smiled. Bryan coughed and I looked at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Kelsey asked and they smiled.

"Well we could tell you but it would be better if Alex told you. We're almost there." Stephanie said and we pulled up to a dark looking castle and landed. We got off of the owl and went inside. We saw Alex in a black throne and in a purple and gold headpiece wearing a black cloak. We stared at her and she stared back.

"Stephanie, Bryan, I never told you to get them. The reason I left them was because I knew the consequences if I harmed them in any way." She said and the two ninja gulped. We were waiting for her to do something but she just sighed.

"It's alright. I'm assuming you girls want to know why my people are attacking. Kelsey, wouldn't you like to explain the reason that you girls were…special throughout your lifetime? My friends don't know except for Deidara." Alex said and we looked at her. I saw little shadows creeping out from behind and Kelsey sighed.

"Why do we have to tell you?" She asked and Alex smiled.

"You don't have to, it's just that I think that it would be best if you told us what you five are. Or would you like Pein-sama to tell my friends what you are?" She asked and Kelsey looked at her with wide eyes. She smirked and a curtain fell to show Pein sitting down in a chair with Gaara restraining him. Alex rolled her eyes then looked at the two.

"I'm sorry Pein-sama, he just doesn't trust you. Gaara, let him go." The red-headed boy scowled but did as told. We looked at Pein and he gave us a sad smile.

"Why do you still call him Pein-sama?" Gaara asked.

"Because he was my leader when I was in the Akatsuki. Why do I call you Kazekage-sama when I have this job?" She asked and he rolled his eyes. _When was she in the Akatsuki? _Pein stood up and Kelsey tried to run to him.

"Get these fucking chains off of us!" Lonnie yelled and Alex snapped her fingers. Stephanie and Bryan took the chains off of us and we looked at them in shock.

"Is there a reason you're being nice to us?" Abby asked and Alex scowled.

"I am the leader of my army but you five are above me. No matter how strong I am, how smart I am or how different I am than you, I will always be beneath you. Even if I beat you at something, I always have to see you five looking down at me and do you know why?" She asked us and we shook our heads except for Kelsey. She hesitated but nodded. Gaara held her hand and she looked at him.

"You never told me this before." He said and she sighed then looked at Kelsey.

"Are you going to tell them or is Pein-sama going to tell them?" Kelsey looked at Pein and then looked down.

"If I tell them, will you let him and the rest of the Akatsuki go?" Kelsey asked and she smirked.

"Kelsey, if I could I certainly would but I can't. They are my..._family_ now. I let Deidara go but he stayed and so did the rest of the Akatsuki. I asked if they wanted to leave but they said no. So, who is going to say what you are? Wait, you five don't know what I am, do you?" She asked and we shook our heads. She rolled her eyes then lied back in her chair.

"So, 'Blood-sucking Demon' doesn't ring a bell? A creature of the night that kills to stay that way? What Hidan seems to be?" She asked and Lonnie gasped.

"You guys are vampires!" Alex smirked and sat up.

"Give the girl a prize, took you long enough. Today was the day that the five Angels who fell down from the heavens were supposed to save humans from the path of evil. At least, that's what it said in the book that you girls were found with when your parents found you. You know, Vampires were originally demons that fell from the heavens. One of the great demons saw the wrong that the Devil was doing and defected from him and his other demons. This 'Demon' tried all his might to be forgiven for his sins and eventually, he was forgiven. His children were born with the wings that the demons had but they were not like those demons. They believed in a higher power and eventually we come to the vampires you see today. Vampires, some of them, hate humans because of the curse they do not have. Even though we were forgiven, we still have some traits from those demons and humans don't. They think that we are all evil and don't care for anything besides ourselves. Kelsey, you and your friends' jobs were to protect the human race from us. I had to protect them as well but, not for the same reason. I had to make sure the human race was alive so we can invade them at a later time. You failed and I succeeded." Alex explained at we looked at her in shock.

"Lonnie Ross, you are the rebellious angel, you're a Jashinist yet you are an angel from God. It's conflicting isn't it? Abby Baker, you knew that something bad was going to happen but you thought that you all could handle it. Candice Burns, you were the less emotional one of the group and more responsible. Danni Russell, you are the hyper-active one and the girly one. Kelsey Smith, you are the leader of the angels sent from the heavens but you were too obsessed with the Akatsuki not finding me and leaving you that you didn't do your job right." They had a glare-down and Kelsey broke.

"You still didn't tell us why you're attacking." Abby said and Alex smiled.

"Oh, right. Well, the reason we're invading is because the original day that we were going to invade was when I turned 1,500 years old. If you look at me now, I look like I'm fifteen which is when a girl turns into a woman in some cultures. But, because of some leaked information we had to do it much sooner. We're invading because this is the day that we rule the world and turn every human into us. We aren't doing it to wipe out the human race, but to spread peace." We looked at her funny and Pein sighed.

"You girls know that the Akatsuki were searching for peace as well but in a different way. We were going to spread peace by making the ultimate weapon then threatening the countries into no violence. They found a different way."

"Yes, we are peaceful to each other and very friendly. If one of us are threatened, harmed, or killed, the rest of us would be alarmed then come to the others' aid. Of course we have small fights that won't lead to anything major though. We are turning every single person into one of us so they can have that peace. We also believe in giving lenient punishments but that will get the message through instead of just throwing someone into jail for a small crime or letting someone go because there is no evidence. However, there is nothing that you all can do to stop us." We glared at her then she stood up. She took a necklace out of her shirt and it was a rosary.

"This was the rosary that helped me through difficult times and gave me hope when I thought that we were doing the wrong thing. I always believed in a saying, 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. ' I thought that what we were doing were the needs of the few but the needs of many were for us to spread peace and this was the only way that didn't seem to far out there. I'm sorry about you failing your mission but succeeding in mine isn't much a bad thing. I will make sure that no war goes on and hopefully this world will become a better world for those in the future." Alex smiled at us and Kelsey just screamed. We looked at her and saw wings come out from her back. They were pure white and made of feathers. Her eyes began to glow white and she tackled Alex. We kicked Stephanie and Bryan but sand stopped us from doing anything more.

"You know if you kill me that it will come back to bite you in the neck." Alex said and Kelsey pinned her down.

"Why are you doing this?! Why don't you and your freaks just die?!" Kelsey yelled and Alex just smirked.

"Shinra-Tensei!" Alex yelled and pushed Kelsey into a wall. We looked at her in shock and Pein smirked.

"You girls know better than to mess with a girl who has the Byakugan, Sharingan and Rinnegan. Alex, I don't want you to kill her." Pein said and she let Kelsey go.

"Hai, Pein-sama. You five are forbidden from coming into my territory again. Leave now and never come back." She told us and we nodded. We picked up Kelsey then went outside to see Deidara again and he was with Hidan. They were both smirking and Lonnie lashed out on Hidan.

"You asshole, I had serious feelings for you and you betray us just like that!" Hidan's smirk grew and he grabbed her wrist.

"I never said I was going to fucking stay on your side. Deidara and I have to fucking drop you bitches off then come back. Get the fuck on the owl!" Hidan yelled and we went on the owl. We rode back to our house and just went to Lonnie's room. We lied on the bed then cried. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and thought about Sasori. What would he think if he saw us like this?

**Alex PoV **

"Alex, I was wondering if you wanted to, uh," Gaara started off and I rolled my eyes then grabbed his chin.

"You were saying?" I asked and his eyes widened. Everyone else decided to leave us alone and he started to blush.

"C-Could you l-let me go, please?" **(A/N: A stuttering Gaara?)** I smirked then held him closer.

"Aw, but why? Now, you're not embarrassed, are you?" He shook his head and I chuckled.

"You know, I dressed up just for you, do you like it?" He nodded his head then gulped.

"I really like it, I think you're getting a little too close though." I stared into his eyes and he tried to get away.

"Don't you remember when you first did this to me?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yes, that was the day Temari tackled you for giving me my first hickey. Alex, you know I want you, can I have you? Just to myself?" He asked and I let him go.

"Gaara, if it was any other day I would be ecstatic about that but not today. I'm sorry, I know that I caused you so much pain and I know there's nothing that I can do to make up for that pain." I looked away and he held my chin up then smiled.

"Be mine." I looked at him then sighed.

"Gaara, you know that I would but-wait, you didn't mean like a relationship did you-" Before I could finish my question he picked me up and left with his sand. We ended up in my bedroom where he threw me onto the bed then started to undress.

"Kami help me." I told the ceiling above me and Gaara pinned me to the bed. I looked at him in shock and he just had a sadistic smile on his face. He started to kiss my neck roughly and I gasped.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time." He started to take my shirt off but I tried to keep it down. He moved my hands and ripped my shirt off. I covered myself up and he started to unzip his pants.

"Gaara please don't-"

"Too late!" He said and grabbed my waist then sat me on top of him.

"Gaara, I really don't think this is appropriate-"

"I really don't care. All I care about is you and me being one." My eyes widened and he started to kiss under my neck. He pulled my skirt down and I tried to get off of him. I saw the look in his eyes and it was a mixture of lust, heartbreak and disappointment.

"Please, I don't like to beg but I'll do it." He said in a sweet tone and I looked away.

"Fine, but don't start something that you can't finish." He smiled then pinned me to the wall and then it started.

***1 hour later because Gaara's a real freak, (Gaara: Nat,) You didn't let me finish, in bed.* **

"What the hell just happened?" I asked after I lied down and Gaara smiled.

"I love you." I looked at him then stared at the ceiling.

"I still want to know what happened." He leaned into my ear and told me what he did.

"Well that explains why my stomach hurts. I'm glad it was with you Gaara." I said and he smiled at me.

"I'm not done yet."

"What?"

"I said, I'm not done yet. You took the pleasure, now take the pain." I looked at him confused then he pinned me against the wall again.

"Ow, what are you going to d-FUCK!" I felt pain and he chuckled.

"Isn't that what I'm already doing?" He asked and I glared at him.

***Another hour later (Sasori: Damn.) Shut up Sasori atleast he can use his* **

"Okay now I'm done."

"…I don't know how to respond to that. I had no idea that you could do those things Gaara." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You were amazing. I love you so much, Alex. Thank you for letting me be your first." I smiled then kissed him.

"Thanks for making it painful and pleasurable at the same time. I'm really tired and I don't feel like using a blanket so can you wrap your arms around me while I sleep?" He chuckled then nodded and wrapped his arms around me. I inhaled his manly scent and he kissed my head. I went to sleep and thought about everything that is going on. _Kelsey and her friends, the invasion, having sex with Gaara, I can't say this isn't the life I don't want._ I felt great pain in my stomach and I yelped.

"Why does my stomach hurt?" I asked myself and the pain intensified. I cringed and Gaara came out of the bathroom.

"Alex, are you okay?" He asked and I nodded then cringed. He held my hand then kissed my stomach. The pain went away and I looked at him in shock.

"How did you know that would make the pain go away?"

"Oh, Yashamaru used to do that when Temari or Kankuro had a tummy-ache."

"…Okay A: It sounds so weird when you say tummy-ache and B: That doesn't seem right. Thanks Gaara, I have no idea why my stomach started to hurt." He nodded then kissed my cheek. He lied down next to me and held me.

"FUCK! MY STOMACH HURTS!" Stephanie yelled.

"Ow! My tummy hurts!" My cousin yelled.

"What was that?" Gaara asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. It sounded like Stephanie and Kathryn." He nodded and my door opened to show Bryan and Angel in their boxers. I looked at them then my eyes widened.

"Aw fuck." We said in unison and Gaara looked at us.

"Am I missing something?" He asked and I nodded.

"Are you just gonna stand here or go back to your girls?" I asked and they ran off. I facepalmed then shook my head.

"Gaara, I love you. There, I finally said it now let me sleep on your chest." I said then buried my face in his chest. He chuckled and there was bang on the door. He stood up to answer it.

"No, pretend your not here and come back to bed." I whined and he rolled his eyes. He opened the door to show Stephanie and Kathryn who were glaring at Gaara.

"Out. Now, we have to talk to Alex." Kathryn said and Stephanie pushed him out before he could protest. They locked the door then sat on my bed.

"You know all the dirty things happened in this bed right?" I asked and they jumped off the bed.

"Gross, I don't want love-juice from the Sandman."

"Oh but you got love-juice from the prick."

"Yeah well I know you and Gaara were being freakier than us."

"…Touché. Why did you kick him out?" I asked and Kathryn sighed.

"God for being clan leader you'd think you'd know what this means. So, the pain in our stomachs after our lovers leave the room at the same time doesn't seem to strike you as odd?" She asked and shook my head.

"No, it kind of reminds me of the first time my mom and dad were with each other." I realized what I just said then I facepalmed.

"There's a reason I'm older than you." Kathryn said and I flipped her off.

"Well we are now related in some way or another. Bryan is now my cousin-in-law, and Stephanie is now my sister-in-law." I said and Stephanie groaned.

"That means that we're related to Gaara now. Why did you have to do him?" She asked.

"I don't know. Why did Kathryn have a crush on Bryan?" I asked and Kathryn glared at me.

"So what are we gonna do now?" I asked and there was a bang on the door.

"Girls, we have to talk." Bryan's voice said and we turned back to each other.

"Wanna barricade the door?" Stephanie asked and we nodded. We moved the chest to block the door and sat down on the bed. The girls looked at each other then jumped off and onto the floor.

"Ugh, Sandman love-juice." Stephanie said and I snickered.

"Prick and shorty love-juice, the fact that you did it with my brother and her cousin kinda makes us sick." I said and Kathryn nodded. She rolled her eyes then smirked.

"The fact that you had sex with Gaara really makes me wonder what your kids are gonna look like. Black hair with red roots and raccoon rings. The perfect child!" Stephanie said and I shoved her arm playfully.

"Yeah let's see what you have to say when your child looks like me. Kat, you're being quiet." I said and she blushed.

"I'm just looking at the blood on your covers." She said with a smile and I looked at the sheets. Blood. Suggestive blood. I took the sheets off then threw them in the corner.

"That never happened." I said and they smirked. There was a poof and we screamed then held each other.

"Can't we see the girls that we had our first time with?" Angel asked and we looked at each other.

"No." We deadpanned and they rolled their eyes

"Stubborn bitch." Gaara said.

"Arrogant jackass." I flipped him off.

"Shy girl." Bryan crossed his arms

"Shorty." Kathryn told him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Prick." Stephanie told Angel.

"Smartass." Angel hugged her.

"GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF THAT ROOM!" Temari's voice yelled and we looked at each other. There was banging on the door and sand moved the chest out of the way. The door came in with Kankuro and Temari. They jumped me then pinned me to the ground.

"What the hell man?! I had to tease my younger brother before you guys did it!" Kankuro yelled and I looked at them.

"How are you sure that I-"

"A sister just knows!" Temari yelled then she kept on slapping me.

"Tem-_**SLAP! **_Stop-_**SLAP! **_Slapping-_**SLAP! **_Me-_**SLAP!**_"

"Never!" She kept slapping me and Kankuro got off then stared at Temari.

"Temari, I think you should stop slapping her."

"Not until she admits it!" He sweatdropped then crossed his arms.

"Does she really have to admit it when we can ask Gaara if it happened?"

"Oh right, sorry Alex."

"That doesn't make up for the slaps!" She scratched the back of her head sheepishly then smiled.

"I know, I just couldn't stop." I sweatdropped and saw that Kankuro was blushing.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked and he looked at me then at Gaara.

"He just told me what you two did and I can't believe him. Temari maybe we should go before you find out." She shook her head then grabbed me by the collar.

"Alright missy, what did you do to my baby brother?"

"More like what I did to her. Temari, maybe you shouldn't know what we did." Gaara said and she shook her head.

"I don't want to know the details, I just want to know what you did."

"Then sit down and grab a coke 'cause it's a _long _story." I emphasized long and she blushed then started to hit herself in the head.

"Dirty thoughts get out of my head! Ew, ew, ew! Thanks for that mental image Alex. I need drink." She and Kankuro walked out.

"There's red wine in the cabinet!"

"What about beer?" Kankuro asked and I heard a smack.

"Baka, you're not old enough for beer." Temari said.

"Well what about Gaara and Alex?" Kankuro asked and there was silence after that.

"Kankuro you idiot-"

"ALEX!" Temari yelled then ran back into my bedroom. I sighed then ran out.

"Ha! Can't catch me! OW! Damn it Kankuro!" I fell down after I ran into the crow.

"It's your fault for getting Temari mad." I flipped him off then ran away again. I slid down the railing and landed in the kitchen. I found Zetsu eating an arm and drinking coffee.

"I want coffee." I said and he motioned at the coffee pot.

"Go ahead. **We're almost done**." I got a cup then Temari came down with fire in her eyes.

"Oh right." I jumped onto Zetsu and he looked at me.

"To the garden my awesome bipolar Zetsu!" He rolled his eyes then started to sink into the ground. We came back at the garden and I got off of him.

"Thanks Zetsu. I really don't want Temari to try to kill me." He shrugged and walked away.

"We're going to find **corpses to eat. Goodbye.**" I shook it off the started to walk back to the house. I got tackled to the ground and I groaned.

"Temari you have no evidence of what I did."

"Oh she doesn't but I do." My mom's voice said and my eyes widened.

"Uh, hey mom. What's going on?" I asked sheepishly and stood up. She had her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Alexanne Angel Lopez, I know what you did and I'm disappointed in you. I know that raccoon boy really likes you but are you sure that you want him?" She asked and I nodded.

"Well that's good enough for me! Now, how do we explain this to your father?" She asked and I cursed.

"I forgot all about that. Maybe we don't have to tell him. I think Temari calmed down, I'm going back inside. Mom, do you even know his name?" I asked and she took some time.

"Of course I do! It's, uh, damn it, Colin!" I sweatdropped then shook my head. We went inside and found the sand siblings with Temari glaring at me.

"Okay I don't know his name." My mom said and I facepalmed.

"Temari, kill me before my mom decides to hurt herself trying to figure out Gaara's name." She nodded then took out a knife.

"I didn't mean it!" I said then hid behind my mom.

"Sabaku no Gaara. Ha! Okay, I'll leave you with whatever the hell is going on." Mom said then left me.

"Well then, I'm gonna go take a shower."

"I'll go with you."

"Gaara,"

"Yes Temari."

"Don't push it." He nodded and I snickered. I went upstairs and went into the bathroom. I was about to undress when I saw teal eyes.

"You are not taking a shower with me." I said and he looked disappointed.

"Why not?" I looked at him then pushed him out.

"You know I can use my sand to get in there right?" He asked through the door and I groaned. I took my shower and was drying my hair when I saw a spider staring at me. Now I can either A: Freak out or B: kill it then convince Shino it was an accident.

"Choice C says that I can just catch you then release you into the wild." I said to myself then grabbed it. I walked out the bathroom and opened the window. I put down on the window sill and it kept staring at me.

"Mr. Spider you have to leave or I have to kill you and Shino wouldn't want me to kill you." Gaara looked at me then rolled his eyes.

"Just kill it."

"No, it deserves a chance of having a wife, family and eventually teaching it how to suck the life out of flies." I think the spider winked at me then left.

"And that's how you get rid of a spider in a peaceful way. Don't you have to be in Suna or something?" I asked and he shrugged.

"They're fine without me. So, does your mother know what you did?"

"Yeah but we can never tell my father until I get pregnant."

"What about a wedding?" I shook my head.

"Do you want him to know that his little girl already had her first time before the wedding?" He shook his head then pulled me to the bed.

"Then we just have to get you pregnant. Want to try now?" I pushed myself off of him then shook my head.

"I wanna get married before I have a kid. I want a girl first and then a boy. What about you?" I asked and he took some time to consider.

"I want a boy first so he can hurt any other boys that decide to hurt my little girl." He said sweetly and I looked at him.

"…Welcome to the family Gaara." He chuckled then kissed me.

**Kelsey PoV **

"Tobi, you want to kill Alex?" I asked the masked man and he nodded.

"But why?" Danni asked and he had his Sharingan on.

"That little brat turned me into a monster. I know what you girls are and I know that an angel can kill a demon. If we kill that girl then everything can go back to normal and the Akatsuki can get back to doing what we were before. Madara Uchiha will not be a little soldier for that small girl." Madara said and we nodded.

"So, if we kill Alex then everyone else will turn back?" Lonnie asked and he nodded.

"Yes, but we can't do it straight away. We should wait for about a year or else it'll seem suspicious. I know the jutsu to get us to our world so we can pull out any soldiers. In that time, we can make our plan to kill Alex." We nodded and he held his hand out. They looked at me and I shook his hand.

"From this day until the death of Alex Lopez is true, we are now partners, Madara." I said and he nodded. We went to a warehouse where no one would know about us and made our plans. Months passed by and I came across a scroll that said how to kill a vampire.

"A stake through the heart? That's it? No, she's not an ordinary vampire. Madara, did she say what type of vampire she is?" I asked and the masked man nodded.

"Yes, she said she was a Strigoi vampire. Does that mean anything" I froze then nodded.

"Those are the immortal vampires and are direct descendants from the demon that defected from the devil. The way to kill that type is to…digest the heart."

**Alex PoV **

So, months had gone by from when Gaara and I had sex and now I was hanging upside down from a piece of rope tied to a tree.

"So no one is wondering where the clan leader is? God I hope someone comes and gets me off of this thing." I muttered to myself and I saw someone walking towards me. I began waving like and idiot and the rope started to get loose.

"Hey! Over here! Random girl hanging from a tree needs help!" I yelled and they stopped.

"Well, that's one position you can be in when I propose to you." Gaara's voice said and I crossed my arms.

"Just get me down from here." He nodded and untied the rope. I fell down and he caught me. He got down on one knee and I raised and eyebrow amused. He pulled out a box with a ring inside.

"Well I really have no idea how to do this but, Alex, will you marry me?" He asked and I put my hands on my hips.

"Why do I have to say yes when you already know the answer? Whatever, yes, Sabaku no Gaara, I'll marry you." He smiled then hugged me.

"Temari said that is was going to be harder to get the words out." He kissed me and I kissed him back.

"Did Kankuro say that you are now officially off the chart?" He nodded and I rolled my eyes. We went back inside and found Kathryn hugging Bryan and Stephanie hugging Angel.

"Yes, now I have a sister and a cousin that I can destroy the world with." I said and Gaara looked at me.

"What? Did you think that I was just gonna rule it? With our generation it's already getting destroyed. No double weddings."

"So she basically said we could have a triple wedding." Angel said and I groaned.

"Damn it. Okay, we have to plan it, you guys have to do invitations and catering while we do the rest. Get out and don't come back until you have little dopey cards with peoples' addresses and the bill for the food. Angel, take my credit card." I said then handed him the piece of plastic. He looked at it then back at me.

"This is mine." He deadpanned and I nodded.

"You use dad's all the time so I don't see a reason to get one when I can just use yours. Get out while we plan the decorations and all this other crap." I said then pushed them out of the door then locked it.

"I forgot my gourd." Gaara said.

"The hell are you gonna need that for? Now, we have to begin my plans for world destruction." He sighed and I turned back to the girls.

"Stephanie is already pregnant isn't she?" I asked and she nodded. I groaned then cringed.

"I hope that baby looks more like me. What about you Kat, when are you planning your kid?" I asked and she smiled.

"A week before the wedding." I laughed then sat down.

"Okay, if your mom and dad could plan a wedding in less than three months then we can do a triple wedding in about four. Let's get this started." Stephanie said and we went on the internet.

"How do you plan a wedding?" Kathryn asked and I shrugged.

"Let's handle this like how we handle our tests when we don't study, wing it." I said and they nodded. We were looking at sites for hours until we tired ourselves to sleep. I was sleeping soundly when I got poked. I got poked again so I bit the finger.

"And that's how we would wake each other up as children." Angel said and I let go then flipped him off. I rubbed my eyes then saw teal eyes.

"Did we tire ourselves to sleep? What did you guys do?" I asked and Stephanie sat up.

"I had a nightmare that I was pregnant and we were getting married then a giant Venus flytrap ate the girls. HOLY SHIT IT'S REAL! Oh wait, it's just Zetsu and we are getting married." She pointed to Zetsu who was confused.

"You're **pregnant?**" He asked and we nodded. Stephanie jabbed Kathryn awake and she slapped her.

"I was having an awesome dream about going to Paris and the art museum!" I rolled my eyes and Gaara turned to me.

"What did you dream of?" I chuckled then lied back down.

"I have messed up dreams and this one was about a little hamster trying to outrun a grizzly bear on its wheel. Heh, poor thing got annihilated." They looked at me and backed away.

"Whatever you all love me." I said and they rolled their eyes.

"So where did you go?" Kathryn asked.

"We were looking at places to go for the bachelor party-**SHUT THE HELL UP!**" Zetsu told himself and we looked at them.

"Okay, we did look at places for the bachelor parties but you girls know that we wouldn't do anything." Bryan said and we waved it off.

"Pfft, we were gonna have a secret bachelorette party where we would get drunk and do things that we wouldn't remember but be on YouTube the next day." Stephanie said and we smacked her in the back of the head.

"Well it's not a secret anymore. I am allowing strippers but no one touches what belongs to me, got it Gaara?" I asked and he nodded.

"Speak for yourself, the only girl you can see naked is me and Alex, got it Angel?" Stephanie asked and he nodded. Kathryn turned to Zetsu and gave him puppy eyes.

"Can you go to their party and if they do anything, beat them to a bloody pulp?" He stared at her then nodded.

"I got mind controlling powers bitches!" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Kami what are we gonna tell Temari, she's going to stab me over and over again." I said and said wind mistress poofed in.

"Okay, Matsuri's been asking about Gaara so how do I break her heart gently?' She asked and I groaned.

"I'll do it. It's my fault."

"Yeah, I wonder if she would actually try to kill you if you two got married." Temari said and we looked at her.

"Oh no, no, no, no, Gaara I thought you were just wondering about proposing! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I remember saying that I was going to propose to Alex." He said and she crossed her arms.

"Fine, let's just get to planning." Planning we did. Three months and three weeks had gone by and it was the day of the wedding. I was wearing a light wedding dress and waiting for my dad.

"Okay, so when you have a child, I get to smack him right?" He asked and I sweatdropped.

"Dad you knew this day would come someday."

"I know, it's just that, I don't want to lose you. You are my little girl no matter what and he's taking you away from me. Angel and I were supposed to be the only men in your life but now you found a new one. I just want you to know, if the baby has dark rings, I'm holding it against him." He said then hugged me. I walked down the aisle and did the little speech thing and now we were on the 'I do' part.

"Just say I do." The father said and I rolled my eyes.

"I do." All six of us said in unison.

"Then I pronounce you, husbands and wives. Grooms, you may kiss the brides." Gaara held me closer then kissed me.

***Time Skip to Nine months later.* **

**Temari PoV **

"Hurry up Kankuro! Alex said that we could visit before the baby comes." I rushed him and he pulled out a camera.

"You're taping it." I rolled my eyes then pointed the camera at me.

"Okay, people say that the miracle of childbirth is beautiful, it's not. Right now the mother would be in great pain so let's hope that she's doing okay." I said and we went into the room. We found Gaara sitting in a chair and Alex sitting up with a game controller in her hand. They were smiling at us and I heard gunshots coming from the TV.

"She's sitting there playing Grand theft Auto 4. What pain would she be in?" Gaara asked and I pointed the camera at me then shook my head.

"Only Alex can ruin this moment, only Alex."

"Hey, do you know how fun it is to drive totally insane and run over people? You can't do that in life and if you did, they announce you as mentally insane." I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"So when is the baby coming?" Kankuro asked and Alex turned the game off.

"About five minutes. I should really ask the doctors to get in." She said simply and the machine connected to her began to beat. The doctors came in and the baby started to come out. Alex was as calm as ever and Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Can you atleast fake the pain? You get to have the messed up life of this child, just give me a normal birth." Gaara said and I laughed.

"That is exactly what my dad told my mom. Fine I'll fake it." She started to make painful sounds and the doctors held the baby up. He handed it to Gaara and he just stared at it.

"It's a boy."

"That's the umbilical cord Kankuro."

"It's a girl." I snickered and the baby started to cry.

"Are you gonna hand me my creation or not?" Alex asked and Gaara walked up to her.

"Aww, hi Yumi, why do you look more like your dad?" Alex asked and we stood up to get a better look. She had dark rings around her eyes and crimson red hair. Her eyes were closed so we couldn't tell what the color was.

"Gaara, do you still have Shukaku in you?"

"Damn it." We looked at the girl and she was reaching for Alex.

"Wait, would Yumi have Shukaku's child in her?" As if she knew, Yumi nodded and she lifted her arms. Sand started to come in from the windows and we looked at Yumi in shock.

"What the hell man! How come she has your traits but not mine? Whatever, my dad is so gonna be pissed off at you. Temari, Kankuro, come here and look at your niece." Alex said and we walked over to her. Yumi looked at us then blinked.

"Shukaku says that his daughter is inside Yumi. My little girl is a Jinchuriki, damn it." Gaara cursed and Alex smiled.

"Well then, I get to be there for my little girl whenever she's in trouble. I can't wait for her crushes."

"Oh hell no. You just had Yumi and now you're talking about her love life. I'll scare them off before they come into our house." Gaara said and I laughed.

"You guys are already acting like a family. I can't wait until I have my family with Shikamaru." I said the last part without thinking and Gaara looked at me.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." He nodded and the nurse took Yumi away.

"I'm sorry Alex but we have to put her with the rest of the babies." The nurse said and she nodded. The doctors checked Alex and she was okay. We waited and there was a knock on the door. Stephanie and Angel came in and Alex smiled.

"Hey where's our little monster?" Angel said and Gaara looked down.

"He didn't mean it like that. Apparently Yumi has Shukaku's daughter in her and they put her with the rest of the babies." They looked at her and shook their heads.

"No she isn't, we tried to find her and she's not there." Stephanie said. Alex and Gaara's eyes widened then the lights when out. I heard a baby crying that sounded like Yumi and the lights came back on. The nurse was holding a dagger to Yumi's neck and she smirked.

"You idiots seriously didn't know who it was? Hand Alex to us or this little bitch dies on her first day of living." The nurse said but in a different voice. Alex glared at her then five other people came in. It was four girls and a man in a mask.

"Tobi, why are you with them? Lonnie, get the kunai out of your hand and give me my daughter back." We looked at her then the masked man chuckled.

"Oh come on Alex, just come with us and your little girl won't get hurt. You should say your goodbyes right now though." He said and Alex's eyes widened. The girl with the dagger began to press down on Yumi's neck and blood started to come out. She was crying and Gaara froze.

"Stop it! Don't hurt her!" Alex said and she stopped.

"Just say goodbye and come with us." The blonde girl said and I saw tears in Alex's eyes.

"If I go, promise me you won't hurt any of them and stay out of their lives." The girl took some time to consider then looked at us.

"Will you give us the rest of the Akatsuki except for Zetsu?" Alex nodded and she smirked.

"Deal, now say goodbye. Lonnie will be taking care of your little demon so she's in good hands." They left the room and Gaara hugged Alex.

"Damn it! I can't be in my little girl's life now! Fuck man! I guess now I have to say goodbye. Kankuro, please be in Yumi's life, you too Temari. Stephanie, you were my sister and you shared my craziness. Angel, oh my god, I can't say goodbye to you." She hugged her brother and he cried.

"Alex, there's another way. You always said that there's another choice, what's the other choice?!" He asked and she shook her head.

"Tell Kat and Bryan that I love them and Gaara," He hugged her tight and didn't want to let go.

"Alex, I love you, please, please! Don't leave me and Yumi! Please, please." She kissed him and let go.

"Gaara, I want you to tell her that even though you had a bad childhood, that you were a great person. Tell her that you weren't always so serious and tell her that even though she has something inside her, it won't affect her if she doesn't let it. Please promise me you'll take care of her." He nodded and the girls and the masked man came back in with Yumi.

"We'll let you say goodbye to your demon." The blonde girl said and gave her Yumi. Alex held her and I saw tears roll down her cheek.

"Yumi, I've only known you for a small time and even though you might not understand this now, I'm always going to love you, even in death. You're going to grow up with a loving father, an amazing aunt, two great uncles, and so much more people that will love you but not as much that I love you. Yumi Violet Lopez, I love you so much and I'm going to have to go away for a long time so this is the last time you'll see me." The little girl began to cry and hugged her mother. I wiped a tear away from my eye and the girls smirked.

"Okay now, Alex, come with us." The masked man said and she glared at him.

"May God have mercy on your souls."

"Of course he has! We are angels you know. Now come on, I can't handle the waterworks." The girl that has the dagger said and she got up then walked to them. The girl gave the dagger to the blonde girl and they walked out. We heard a cutting sound and something being ripped out. I held Gaara and he cried on my shoulder. The masked man came back in and we glared at him.

"Don't worry, we did it quick and painless. Shukaku boy, want to see her?" He asked and Gaara froze.

"I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll kill you." He kept muttering and the masked man chuckled.

"I take that as a no. WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME IS THAT?" He pointed to the window where there was an army of angels with a sword in hand. They pointed at him then an arrow shot through his stomach. He collapsed and we looked at his body in shock. An angel came in and looked at Gaara.

"Sabaku no Gaara, she's passing judgment and it looks like she can go to heaven. Don't worry, we'll make sure she's alright. She says she loves you very much and she wants you to keep the rosary she gave you when she left." The angel said and he nodded.

"Colin, we still have to deal with the rule breakers." Another angel said and he nodded.

"Do not worry, we'll make sure they get the proper punishment." We nodded and they went into the hallway. Gaara hugged me and didn't let go.

"Temari I know it just happened but, I miss her. I can never see her again!"

"I know but she's in a better place now, Yumi is your top priority now and she needs you." He looked up at me then nodded. He held his girl and hugged her. I felt my teeth start to hurt and I cringed. I saw a glow surround me, Kankuro and Gaara then it stopped.

"What just happened?" I asked and Stephanie and Angel looked at us shocked.

"You guys are no longer vampires. When they killed Alex, everyone else went back to human." Angel said and I shook my head.

"Kami why did you do this to us?"

**Kathryn PoV **

I sat upright and screamed. I was panting and sweating then I looked around. I was lying down on my bed and in my room. I buried my face in my hands and thanked God.

"It was just a dream, a horrible dream. I have to tell the Clan Elders."

* * *

**Gaara: I had a girl with Alex and now you say it was a dream. **

**Sasori: Suck it *hiccup* up.  
**

**Me: Sasori, you're a drunk dangerous puppet. Give me that wine.  
**

**Sasori: But Nat *hiccup* I love y-you. Kami I am drunk.  
**

**Me: Yes I killed Alex but the next chapter will be what happened if she really died.  
**

**Alex: Bitch.  
**

**Me: Yeah well you don't listen to your creator and you left me with these two drunk guys.  
**


	4. Bonus Chapter: Yumi's Sacrifice

**Me: I'M AN IDIOT!  
**

**Sasori: We know that so what made you finally realize it?  
**

**Me: I'M LOCKED IN WITH TWO OF THE HOTTEST GUYS FROM SUNA AND I HAVEN'T USED THIS OPPORTUNITY TO FAN-RAPE THEM!**

** Gaara: Sasori, maybe we should get away from her.  
**

**Me: SANDMAN GET READY TO GET FAN-RAPED! *Tackles Gaara*  
**

**Sasori: What about me?  
**

**Me: Do the disclaimer.  
**

**Sasori: *Sniff* Nat owns nothing and I'm not good enough to get fan-raped.  
**

**Me: Who says I won't rape you? I just have to fan-rape Gaara first.**

* * *

***16 Years Later***

**Yumi PoV **

"Dad, I need you to sign this." I handed my father a permission slip for a school club.

"I didn't know you wanted to be in the Drama Club." I rolled my eyes then shook my head.

"I don't, I have to sign up because I need community and service points or else I can't stay in the program" He nodded then signed the paper. I put it in my pocket then went upstairs. I looked in the mirror then scowled.

"Why the hell do I look mostly like him and not her? I have his red hair to my neck and the dark rings around my eyes. Teal pupil less eyes and not a single thing like her. I wonder what she would look like right now." I thought aloud and I felt a presence behind me.

"Well I have some connections to the holy world and they say she looks good. She looks like how she was when she gave birth to you." Aoi said and I rolled my eyes. Aoi was my best guy friend but the problem is…he's dead. In all my sixteen years of living I have never told my father that I could communicate with the dead. I thought that the reason I could do that was because one day I could speak to my mother.

"Yumi you know that she loves you very much." Aoi said and I nodded.

"I know it's just that…I want my mom here with me. Talking to me, giving me advice about boys, embarrassing me with my dad when I have company over. Aoi, I feel that my dad's been lying to me. He said that my mom died giving birth to me and he said that it wasn't my fault. Kikyo says that my mother died a different way." He looked at me interested and Kikyo started to get irritated. **Yumi that is my mother as well, in some way. You know that my father is the demon sealed inside your father but they had you and me. You know what happened that day. **Kikyo was the daughter of Shukaku, the sand demon and now she's in me. She's just like her father.

"I was just thirty minutes old, how was I supposed to know what was going on?" I asked aloud and Aoi rolled his eyes.

"So how does Kikyo think she died?" Aoi asked and there was a knock on the door.

"Yumi, I have to go to out, I'll be back by midnight." My dad said and I sighed then lied on my bed.

"Whatever, I'll be here and I won't let anyone in that we don't know." I heard him leave and I turned to Aoi.

"She says that my mother was killed by an angel. I remember hearing crying that day but nothing else." He nodded and someone walked through the door.

"Hey Yumi, mind telling me why there's a tape of your birth?" Akari asked and she held up a DVD. There was a knock on the door and I answered.

"Nii-chan, where did daddy go?" CG asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know CG, he'll be back by midnight but don't stay up for him." He nodded and left. Akari was another ghost and she handed me the DVD.

"Wanna watch?" I asked and they shrugged. I put it in the player and we sat on my bed.

"Aunt Temari and Uncle Kankuro?" I asked and kept watching. The screen showed my mother sitting down on the hospital bed and I stared at her.

"This was how my mother looked when I was born. I just had the pictures from my parents' wedding." I kept watching and the screen went black. There was crying and the lights from it went back on and showed me with a dagger to my neck.

"Did your dad ever tell you that?" Aoi asked and I shook my head. I guess Aunt Temari accidentally kept the camera rolling because it showed five other people. My mother held me and told me that she loved me.

"That's Tobi, they killed my mom!" I yelled and it showed my father crying.

"Aren't those the girls that got kicked out of heaven?" Akari asked and Aoi nodded. Another angel came in from the window.

"Yumi maybe we should stop watching." Aoi said and I shook my head. My mother is now in heaven and the DVD ended.

"My dad lied to me. Why does he have this?" I asked and they shrugged. I stared up at the ceiling and kept thinking about my mom. I went downstairs to watch some TV and my dad came in.

"Yumi! I'm so happy to see you!" My dad slurred and I could tell he had been drinking.

"Dad, did you go out drinking with Uncle Naruto?"

"Of course not!"

"Dad, did you go out drinking with Uncle Naruto, Kankuro and Angel?"

"Yes, yes I did. Now come and dance with me!"

"Dad you're drunk."

"No I'm not, I'm just happy! Oof, okay I'm drunk." He fell over the coffee table and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, there's the piece of plastic that I decided not to use when you were conceived!" My eyes widened and my dad was reaching for something under the couch.

"Ew! Dad, don't touch it!"

"Too late!" I scowled then there was a knock on the door.

"Dad, go upstairs. No one wants to see you drunk." He chuckled then went to the stairs. I opened the door and found Jason. He was in my class and he is Hinata and Naruto's son.

"Hey Yumi, we have that project to do for science." I nodded and I heard a thud.

"Jason, you're here for Yumi! Use protection and I won't get mad! Okay maybe a little." My dad said from the stairs and I blocked the doorway with sand.

"Heh heh, that never happened. Come in." He nodded and came in. We were doing our research for science and laughing. I felt a little better with him, he always made me feel happy.

"I hear laughing, here's some plastic when you need it." My dad said then he threw the piece of plastic in front of me and I yelped.

"Dad, I'm too young to have sex!"

"I wasn't!"

"Maybe I should just go." Jason said and I looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, maybe we can do this some other time." He nodded then left. I sighed then went up to my dad's room and opened the door. He was hugging a pillow and kept on saying my mother's name.

"Alex, please come back, I can't do this by myself." He said and my heart broke a little. I went to my room and took out the chest that had scrolls of witchcraft. I was searching through them and found one that said ho to bring a loved one back. There had to be a sacrifice in order for it to work.

"He'd be much happier with her instead of me. I hear him begging for her to come back every night." I stood up and read the scroll. Take the heart out and present it to the heavens above.

"CG, dad, Aunt Temari, Uncle Kankuro, everyone else, I love you guys and I'll miss you. But I have to bring mom back." I took a dagger out that I kept in the chest and aimed it at my heart. **Brat, what the hell are you doing?! If you die, I die! I miss her too but you can't do this. **_Yes I can. _I stabbed myself in the heart and cut around it. I cringed and bit my lip until I started to bleed. I went inside and took my heart out. I started to become tired and I held it up to the sky.

"In return of my life, bring my mother back!" I yelled and a star started to shine bright. I looked at it as it became bigger then brightness consumed me. I closed my eyes and it calmed down. I opened my eyes and say myself on a beach and stairs in front of me. They kept going up until I saw a woman. I squinted my eyes and she looked like my mother but with angel wings and wearing white.

"Mom? Mom!" I ran up the stairs trying to get closer to her.

**3rd PoV **

A scream rang through the house and Gaara snapped up.

"Yumi?" He asked and went to her room. He found her on the ground with blood coming from her heart.

"I did it for you dad. I'm bringing her back." Yumi said and he held her.

"Yumi please, I already lost Alex, you and Temari are the only girls in my life now. Don't go." Yumi's soul was still running up the stairs to find her mother.

"Mom you have to come back. I'll take your place." She kept running but still couldn't reach her. She finally made to her and Yumi smiled.

"Yumi, I can't." Alex clutched her heart then ripped it out. Yumi stopped and looked at her mother in shock. Meanwhile Gaara was crying over Yumi's lifeless body.

"Alex, take care of her. I'm sorry that I couldn't." A hand touched his shoulder and he turned back to see Alex.

"Alex?" She nodded and put on hand where Yumi's heart would be. Yumi's soul froze and looked at her mother.

"Mom, what are you doin-" Before she could finish her question, Alex pushed her heart into the hole that Yumi had for her heart. Yumi fell off the stairs and started falling to the ground. Her soul fell back into her body and Gaara stood up.

"Yumi? You're alive! Never scare me like that again." He hugged her and she pushed him off of him.

"Mom, why? Why didn't you come back?" Her mother smiled then kissed her forehead.

"Yumi, I am back. They said that because of the damage I left behind, I had to repair it. They're giving me a second chance, I'm here to stay." Alex said and Yumi smiled.

"Really? Mom, I'm so sorry. I just wanted dad to be happy again."

"Yumi I am happy, it's just that being a single father is hard work." Gaara said and kissed Alex.

"I still want to know why." She looked down and covered her heart.

"I wanted you to be happy again. I thought that you would be happier if you had mom instead of me. I'm sorry dad. I thought that I could see her too." He sighed then pulled her in for a hug.

"I need both of you in my life. Yumi, if you weren't with me, I'd probably go insane." Gaara said

"Who says you aren't?" Alex asked.

"You just got back and your already making my self esteem go down."

"And that's because I love you. Come on, I have to scare the jackass out of Angel." He rolled his eyes and Yumi looked at her.

"I'm glad you're back mom." She smiled then hugged Alex.

"I know you are. Let's go scare your relatives." She laughed and they started to act as a family now. A crazy, messed up family. Alex went to her bedroom and lied down.

"Kelsey Smith, I know you're burning in hell right now but if you were here, I would make the devil be proud of me when I start torturing you for taking me away from my family." She started to fall asleep and Gaara came into her room.

"Alex, I'm glad you're back home. I wish I could sleep with you." **Go ahead. I won't take control of you. **_Thank you Shukaku. _**Thank Kami for bringing her back. **He got into the bed and held her. The first night as a real family.

* * *

**Me: Sasori bitch-slapped me. **

**Sasori: I said I was sorry!  
**

**Me: There's a reason I like Gaara better!  
**

**Gaara: At least you gave me a family. Review.  
**


	5. The new boy at school

**Me: I should really start responding to you guys when you review my chapters on my stories. I'll do that at the end of the chapter, anyway, I have to come up with a way to breakup Alex and Kimimaro.  
**

**Gaara: I can kill him.  
**

**Sasori: And I can turn him into a puppet.  
**

**Me: And I can make sure you too never get to see the living world again when I rip out your insides. Never-mind, I have an idea.  
**

**Sasori: Nat owns nothing and if she did,  
**

**Me: I'd get most of the money that I made and make an orphanage for children who were abandoned, abused, or left home. **

**Gaara: I thought she was going to do something selfish.  
**

**Me: No that's my goal to do in life before I die.**

* * *

**Nat PoV **

"Nat, wanna go out on a date?" Keith asked and I looked at him.

"Sure, I want to do something before we go to school. Are you ready for high school?" He shook his head and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to middle school with you. I'm ready for that." I nodded and he pulled me into his arms.

"You wanna go to the arcade? They have Black Ops." He nodded and we walked to the arcade. It was one of the ones that use quarters instead of cards. When we walked in we saw the people from yesterday and I rolled my eyes.

"Is there a reason fifteen people are glaring at you?" Keith asked and I nodded.

"Yeah but let's just ignore them." He nodded and we changed our money to quarters. We went to the Mortal Kombat machine and started to play. I was Kitana and he was Sub-zero, I was winning.

"How the hell am I winning just by pressing random buttons?" I asked myself and Keith chuckled.

"I guess you have more skill in pressing random buttons than me because I'm doing the same thing." I kept pressing random buttons and hoped for the best. I won and cheered.

"Never underestimate the power of random button pressing! Let's go play Black Ops." We went to the X-box console and started the game. We were killing Zombies in Ascension when the screen went black.

"What the hell?" I asked and there was a girl who held up the plug for the console. She smirked and I rolled my eyes. She was the girl that was with Hidan and decided to jump us.

"You seem like pretty good players. Mind if I challenge carrot top to a gun game?" She asked Keith and he shrugged. He turned to me and I nodded. She stood next to me and started the game. I found a good space where I could easily see her. I found a moving dot and shot.

"_Head shot! Next gun." _The TV said and she scowled. A crowd started to grow and the Akatsuki were watching us as well.

"Awesome, now I have the ballistic knife! I just have to find you then kill you." I just looked at the screen then found my character behind her. I shot my knife and it landed into the head.

"_Head-shot! Winner!_" She looked at the screen with wide eyes and I smirked.

"Well that was a fun game. Anyone else want to play? I'm done, Keith let's go back home." He nodded and we left the arcade and were walking home.

"Hopefully we get the same classes except for P.E. I only have enough room under the bleachers to hide out for the teachers." He smiled then draped an arm around me.

"Oh I'm pretty sure we'll be in the same classes together. I talked to the principle and we had a little _arrangement_." I stopped then looked at him.

"You hung him upside down from your bones and threatened him didn't you?" He chuckled then kissed my nose.

"You know me so well. You know sometimes whenever I feel upset about something, I always want to cuddle up to you." He held my waist and I looked at him.

"You always want to cuddle." I deadpanned and he kissed me.

"That's a bonus." I rolled my eyes but smiled and we walked back home. We found Jerome and Vanessa on the couch watching MTV.

"Whacha' doin'?"

"Killing brain cells."

"Season four of Jersey Shore?" I asked and they nodded. I rolled my eyes then went upstairs. I was checking my stuff for tomorrow when I felt a presence. I looked behind me and found Glen sitting on my bed.

"Glen, what's wrong?" He looked up at me then down.

"My mum wants me to be a girl and not to kill anyone but my dad wants me to be a boy to kill, but when I'm a girl I kill and when I'm a boy I don't kill. What should I do?" I looked at him then pulled out a quarter.

"Here, flip a coin for your choices. If its heads then you become and girl and if its tails then you become a boy. Just flip it." He took the quarter and flipped it in the air. It came down as heads and he looked down.

"Something wrong?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well, when it was in the air I wanted it to come down as tails but I guess being a girl won't be so bad. I'll go tell my mum." I stopped him and he looked at him.

"That's what was supposed to happen. When it's in the air and you're hoping for it to be a certain side, that's the one you choose. You just flip the coin to realize what you really want. Now you better be the greatest puppet doll killer boy turned human ever." He laughed then nodded. He went to his room and I went online. Being the weirdo I am, I looked at Sakon and Ukon yaoi.

"WITH MY OWN BROTHER?!"

"Holy shizznats!" I punched the person behind me and it was Sean. I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing and helped him up.

"What the hell man! That's incest!" I laughed and went to YouTube.

"I know that but I just like it so much." He shivered then lied down on my bed.

"What are you watching?" He asked and came up to me.

"Ida's luck from . **(A/N: It really is sad, I recommend you to watch it)** It's so sad. I want a sandwich." I said randomly and he rolled his eyes. I went on to check my profile online and I got a friend request. I clicked on it and it was a girl that looked just like how Konan did when she was a child.

"Roses are red, violets are purple,"

"Isn't it blue?"

"Why would they be called violets if they aren't purple? Anyway, no mutual friends, who the fudge-nuts are you?" I asked and he looked at me.

"I say that whenever I get a friend request from someone with no mutual friends. Her name is Katy Cook, ah to hell with it." I clicked on confirm and started a video chat with a random person.

"Donnie? Do you know who Katy Cook is?" I asked and she shook her head. Sean looked at the screen then poked it.

"I'm still getting used to this world okay. Can you make me a profile?" He asked and I looked at him.

"I've been making you one. You're even my friend." I deadpanned and he nodded. Donnie shook her head and turned back to me.

"So who is this Katy Cook? Are you sure it's not some pedophile using a girl's name and picture?" I shrugged and I got a video-chat request.

"Holy chizz it's her. Should I accept it?" I asked Donnie and she nodded. She looked above and thought about something.

"What is chizz?"

"On Victorious it's a German sausage. I use it as a censor word." She rolled her eyes and I accepted her video-chat. It showed a girl with blue hair and amber eyes wearing a Black Veil Brides T-shirt.

"My favorite song by them is Set the World on Fire." Donnie said and she looked confused.

"What? Oh, my shirt, mine too. I know that I just met you guys but my friend insists that I get friends of my own age group for when I go to school tomorrow. I'm from…Tokyo and I just moved here." We nodded and Donnie raised a finger.

"Are you Japanese? 'Cause you ain't got no accent. YOU'RE A POSER!" I facepalmed then shook my head.

"Donnie, you just tried to act gangster so wouldn't that make you a poser? I'm sorry about my friend, we hang out too much. So, you want us to be your friends and get you pre-started for when you go to school. I'm down, Sean stop playing with Glen." I told him and he put the poor doll back down.

"Why? It makes up for you looking at that weird stuff."

"Sakon and Ukon yaoi is one of my favorite ones and you have to accept that." He scrunched his nose up in disgust and I turned back to the screen.

"Yaoi?" Katy asked and we looked at her with wide eyes.

"Where do you live? We have to find you so we can show you the beauty of Naruto yaoi." Donnie said and she shrugged.

"I'm near the library. Am I supposed to like Yaoi?" We nodded then stood up.

"Stay there, we'll be there in ten minutes. Wait, we never told you our names, I'm Donnie Ross and the ginger is Nat Young."

"Whenever you call me ginger, I imagine Pein in female version." Katy looked at us and shook her head.

"What do you mean by pain? Like in a harmful way?" We gasped then got all up in the screen.

"PEIN?! THE FEARLESS LEADER OF THE AKATSUKI, THAT'S WHO PEIN IS!" We yelled and she looked at us.

"General Donnie, we have to bring her to the dark side." I said in my serious voice and she nodded.

"Yes Lieutenant Nat, the cookies were a lie but we have tacos. To the library!" We turned the computer off and I got tacos from the fridge then got grabbed from behind.

"Damn it, I'm gonna get raped in my own house!"

"It's your boyfriend and why do you have an armful of tacos." Keith asked and I looked at him.

"I gots to go and give this to the new dark side member." He looked at me then facepalmed.

"I have no idea what the hell you are doing and I'm pretty sure I want to know. Go on now and be home by midnight." I rolled my eyes then kissed him.

"Yes father." He smirked and I ran to the library. I found Donnie and Katy in the front of a house.

"I got the tacos!"

"I got the 5 hours of yaoi!"

"5 hours?" Katy asked and we nodded. She led us inside and we took our shoes off. The house had a Japanese style and there was a boy with blue skin and blue hair with beady eyes.

"Dude, you guys could totally cosplay as Kisame and Konan, I always liked that pairing." I told Donnie and she nodded. Someone came downstairs and it was a boy with green hair, yellow eyes and half of his face was pale and the other half was tanned.

"Nat, we came to the right house to pull people into the dark side." Donnie said and I nodded.

"Dark side?" Blue boy asked and we looked at him.

"SharkieboynoseeStarWars?" Donnie asked very quickly and he blinked.

"Uh, no?"

"Le gasp! These poor souls are lost! I have to run home and get all my crack collection. Hold my yaoi, we will get transform these teens into us!" Donnie said and shoved the DVD into my hands then ran off. They looked at me and I smiled.

"Anyone want tacos?" I asked and blue boy nodded.

"Sure, what's your name sweetie?" I glared at him then pouted.

"Nat and that's Mrs. Sweetie to you, shark boy. I came with Donnie to show Katy the beauty of Naruto yaoi but we can't do that with you two boys here." Yellow eyes looked at me up and down.

"Weren't you the girl at the arcade **who owned that girl playing video games?**" He asked in two voices and I smiled then nodded.

"Oh yeah, I was that girl. So how are you two?" I asked and blue boy smiled.

"I'm Kenny and that's Zane, he's a bit bi-polar and kinda has two different personalities." I nodded and Zane glared at him.

"No I don't. **Yes we do.** Who asked you? **I am you.**" He told himself and I laughed.

"You guys are like my favorite characters from the Akatsuki. Zetsu's first, Konan's second and Kisame's in third." They looked at me with wide eyes and then looked confused.

"What's the Akatsuki and who are they?" Katy asked and I started shaking her by the shoulders.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE LEGENDARY AKATSUKI ARE?! THEY'RE THE MOST BADASS CRIMINAL ORGANIZATION EVER!" I stopped shaking her and Donnie came back.

"THEY DON'T KNOW WHO THE AKATSUKI ARE!"

"WHAT?! Forget Star Wars, this is important!" She pulled out a DVD from her jacket and looked around.

"Can I put this in a DVD payer or something?" She asked and Zane nodded. He got the DVD and put it in. We sat down on the couch and watched all the episodes with the Akatsuki in them.

"Kisame and Itachi are pretty cool. What happened to them?" Kenny asked.

"Oh they died, Sasuke killed Itachi and Kisame committed fishicide." Donnie said and he looked at her.

"Fish suicide. I always wondered how he was conceived." I shivered and shook my head.

"Wouldn't that be bestiality?" I asked and she nodded. We got to the part where Deidara was fighting Gaara and I rooted for Gaara.

"The first time I saw this episode, I was so pissed when he blew him up. It broke my heart when Gaara died, and when Kimimaro died, and when White Zetsu died. I just gave out a spoiler, damn it." I cursed and Zane looked at me.

"Is Zetsu your **favorite character?**" He asked and I shook my head.

"He's second, my favorite is Gaara. I have a thing for bad boys and I just realized that. Oh hey, it's almost midnight and I promised Keith I'd be home by then." They looked at and Donnie rolled her eyes.

"Imagine when your sixteen and you come back with cologne on you." She snickered and I flipped her off.

"Who's Keith?" Katy asked.

"Nat's weird awesome boyfriend that I totally want mine to be like." Donnie asked and they looked at us.

"You two have boyfriends?" Kenny asked and we nodded.

"Mine is a short scared boy and hers is all buff and sexy and cool. How you got him, I shall never know. To our men Nat!" Donnie said and took my hand.

"It's was fun hanging out with you guys, hopefully we get the same classes tomorrow." I said and they nodded. We ran to my old house, now Donnie's house and walked inside like badasses.

"We're back bitches!" Donnie said and I rolled my eyes but smiled. Zachary looked at us the rolled his eyes.

"Why do you come in loud when almost everyone is asleep?" He asked and we shrugged. I said my goodbye and went next door to my house.

"Finally, it's already tomorrow and we go to school in the morning." Vanessa said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna watch Robot Chicken." I went to my room and turned the TV on. I watched TV until half past midnight then went to sleep.

**Gaara PoV **

"Shikamaru, what the hell did you do?" Sasuke asked and he shrugged. Kakashi kept touching his chest and the girls scowled.

"I have no idea what Tsunade keeps on complaining about. These things are amazing." Naruto hit him over the head and stood up.

"You pervert! Doesn't it concern you that we're girls?! I look like how I do when I use my Sexy jutsu and Sasuke looks the same but with longer duck-butt hair! Shikamaru grew boobs, you now have pigtails and Gaara's hair reaches his neck! Shikamaru you better change us back!" He raised his hands up in defense and shook his head.

"Don't you think I would I could? I looked at the flaws in the jutsu and I didn't know this would happen. Maybe we said it wrong. Someone get a piece of paper and a pen." Shikamaru said and Hinata gave it to him. He wrote the jutsu down and groaned.

"Damn it, we said our names wrong. Were supposed to say our names last name first and first name last. The girls did that but we didn't. I have no idea how we reverse this." I grabbed him by the collar and growled.

"You better change me back or I make sure you never see yourself as a man again." He hesitated then nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"…"

"Damn it-"

"Sand burial!"

"Wait! Maybe we just grew boobs." Naruto said and we looked at him.

"I mean, maybe we just grew boobs but we have our man parts. Let's check." He started to unzip his pants and the girls looked away. I rolled my eyes but checked anyway.

"Yeah we're girls." Sasuke deadpanned and Kakashi laughed.

"Maybe we should come up with girl names if we want to fit in here. Girls, you can look now." The girls looked at us then sighed.

"This is too weird. How are we going to find our friends when you guys are girls? Do we have to stop calling you guys?" Ino asked and the guys nodded. I glared them then raised my fist at them.

"If any of you call me a girl, I'll kill you." They gulped then nodded.

"Yes ma'am. I couldn't help myself." Sasuke said and I punched him.

"Gen, you shouldn't punch a girl." Naruto said and I smacked him on the back of the head.

"I'm not letting anyone calling me by a girl name. Either you call me Gaara or I'll kill you." He nodded then turned to Kakashi and whispered in his ear.

"She must be on her pre-menstrual syndrome."

"THAT'S IT!" I punched him into the wall and he groaned.

"Sorry Gaara, I couldn't help myself."

"Baka, so what do we do now? It's night time, where can we stay?" Shikamaru asked and I looked around.

"We've survived dangerous missions and came back alive so I guess we can find a forest to camp out in." I said and they nodded. We went to a forest and set up camp with the stuff we brought. I sat against the trees and looked at the environment. There were houses, automobiles and other buildings that I haven't seen in our world before.

"So, this is the world that Alex lives in. Gaara have you even considered the fact that we may never find them?" Kakashi asked and I nodded.

"I always do but that won't stop me from trying. Kakashi, have you ever felt true love?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, how does it feel?"

"Horrible. It hurts and when you're not with them, it eats away at you. But, every moment that you two are together, it feels like the greatest thing that has ever happened to you. Sasuke, Ino and I don't want to feel the pain anymore. We want to feel the love again." His masked moved with his smile then he looked up at the stars.

"Gaara, I don't mean for you to get hurt when I say this but, do you think you're in love with Alex just because she didn't treat you like others would treat you?" He asked and I glared at him.

"What?"

"I mean, don't you think that maybe you love her because she treated you like a normal person. I know you had a crush on her but I never thought it would develop to this. She was your first love but you just don't want to let go. Was there anything she did before you actually met her?" **She told your father off. Maybe that triggered something off in your sick, twisted little mind. **

"No it didn't." I said aloud and Kakashi looked at me.

"What was that?"

"Shukaku said that when she talked to my father, it triggered something." He nodded and looked at me.

"Was there anything in particular she said?" He asked and I looked away.

"She told him how I wasn't a monster and that he should man up and be a father." He chuckled and I looked at him confused.

"Looks like we found out what triggered your 'love' Gaara, I think you think you love her because she stood up for you when no one else ever has. You think that was love that you had never experienced before and eventually moved on from there. Gaara, all you're doing is trying to return the favor."

"Sand coffin." I whispered and he looked at me with a wide eye.

"Gaara we need him to find them. Besides, if anyone's gonna kill him it's me and Naruto when he can't control the demon inside." Sasuke said and I scowled.

"I'm sorry Kakashi. That just hurt me too much." He nodded and I let him go.

"It's alright, I think I went a little too far." I nodded and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I have no idea what you were talking about and I really don't care. I just want to get some sleep." Kakashi nodded and they went back inside the tent. I looked up at the sky and saw the star that I think Alex left behind. **She's close. I can't get a direction but I know she's close. **_I know, I feel her chakra. _I looked at the sky until morning came and I felt my body change.

"Oh hey, we have our manhood back!" Naruto said and I rolled my eyes.

"Ew, Naruto put your manhood away! Hinata doesn't need to see that." Ino said and I scrunched my nose in disgust.

"I was just checking to make sure! Okay, let's go look for a hotel." They came out and put the tent away.

"Where do we go?" Shikamaru asked and Kakashi turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, do you think you can use your Byakugan to find anywhere we can stay?" She nodded and made a hand sign.

"T-There's a hotel about a block down. I-I think I see Kurenai and Asuma-sensei." We looked at her then at Shikamaru.

"I'm pretty sure we didn't take anyone else with us so maybe they accidentally came here. Maybe they can help us. Come on, let's go, lead the way Hinata." She nodded and we started walking around. We saw Kurenai, Asuma and Hayate. _I thought Baki killed him. _

"What the hell is with the cosplaying? It's mostly adults too." A girl's voice said and I looked behind me to see a girl with red hair.

"We can cosplay as Konan, Kisame, Zetsu and other people." Another girl said and I saw a group of seven people. One was a white haired boy, a black-haired boy, a green haired boy with two different skin tones, and a blue haired boy with blue skin. There were three girls, a red/orange haired girl, a girl with dyed red hair and a girl with blue hair.

'Donnie, we have to go to school." The black boy haired boy said and the girl with dyed red hair looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"I have to glomp the cosplayers though. Nat, join me." She grabbed the red haired girl's arm and walked over to us.

"Dude, you guys look like your straight from the anime. Kakashi cosplayer, can I touch your hair?" She asked Kakashi and we looked at her.

"Uh, sure." She petted his hair and smiled.

"You didn't even use gel for the hair. Can my ginger friend and I glomp you?" She asked and we stared at her. Shikamaru sighed then nodded.

"I call Hinata!"

"I call Naruto!" They latched on to them and accidentally pushed them together. They kissed each other and Naruto closed his eyes to enjoy his kiss.

"You're recording this right Keith?" The red haired girl asked the white haired boy and he nodded.

"Yes! Okay, Hayate, can I glomp you?" He coughed then nodded.

"Gah! You have no idea how much it pissed me off when Baki killed you! I always thought Genma was an asshole for replacing you!" He shrugged then hugged her back. Kurenai turned to Kakashi and whispered in his ear.

"What the hell is a cosplayer and what are you guys doing here?" She asked and we looked at her in shock.

"Okay, Nat we have to go to school." The white haired boy said and they left.

"You're actually Asuma-sensei?" Shikamaru asked and he nodded.

"We've been stuck in this world for a month. We had shadow clones there while we were gone and so you guys wouldn't get worried. Hayate somehow came with us even though he died." Kurenai said and we nodded.

"So, you know how this world works, right?" Sasuke asked and they nodded.

"Come on, we have a house here, we'll show you how this world works." Asuma said and we followed them back to a house.

"Okay, so there are no ninjas here and technology is very advanced. The children you just saw were walking to school but it's not like the academy. They teach things like history, math and languages. For you guys to fit in, you have to go to school and get a job. WE FORGOT ABOUT OUR JOBS!" Kurenai yelled and Asuma stood up.

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember. We're teachers at the school and we're late. Hayate will take care of you guys while we're gone. We'll be back around three." We nodded and they left.

"You guys wouldn't happen to know the jutsu to get back wouldn't you?" He asked and we looked away.

'Yes, but we came to find Alex, Bryan and Stephanie to take them back. Have you seen them?" Kakashi asked and he shook his head.

"No, we did feel a burst of chakra though and I can feel Alex's chakra but I can't pinpoint a location."

"So she's here."

"What?"

"She's here, we just don't know where. They may be under different names and change their appearance as well." I said and Sasuke looked at me.

"Why would they do that? Do they really not want us to find them?" He asked and I shrugged.

"If they do, then we might be here longer than we should. When do we have to go to school?" Shikamaru asked and Hayate shrugged.

"I don't know, the school year just started. There are different schools but I recommend that you go to middle or high school. Middle school includes grades 6-8 and high school includes grade 9-12. Maybe we should take a few days for you guys to go to school." We nodded and Kakashi stood up.

"Do you think it's possible that I could become a teacher?" He asked and Hayate nodded.

"Yes, but first I have to tell you how this world works." As he was explaining everything to us, I kept thinking about what Kakashi told me. _Am I really just trying to return the favor to Alex? _

**Nat PoV **

"Okay, who's your homeroom teacher?" Donnie asked and I looked at my schedule.

"Mr. Sarutobi-holy shizznats." I said and looked at it.

"Either that guy really likes Naruto or this is getting sketchy. My English teacher is Ms. Yuhi. What next? Kakashi-sensei for science?" **(A/N: Hint hint.) **She looked at me as we walked down the hallways.

"You probably just jinxed us. I wonder who's in our class." Donnie said and we walked in.

"Oh hell naw." We said in unison then walked out.

"Girls, I expect you to be in the classroom." A male voice said and we looked to see a man that looked just like Asuma but wearing teacher-friendly clothes.

"Yes Mr. Sarutobi." We said then walked back in. I sat next to Keith in the back of the class.

"Okay class, I am Mr. Sarutobi but I want you to call me Asuma-sensei. If you think that where you're sitting is your seat for the rest of the year well, you're wrong. You'll be sitting from A-Z by last names so stand up and get your stuff." We stood up and I waited for my name to be called.

"Na...tale Young?" I rolled my eyes and raised my hand.

"It's pronounced 'Natalie' but call me Nat." He nodded and I sat in the back of the class by myself in the last row. Luckily Donnie was in front of me.

"Okay, now I was told that I had to explain everything to you but this is my first day of teaching and you guys have been here longer than I have so you have to tell me how things go. Don't lie to me because I know if you're lying." Asuma-sensei said and I sighed.

"And this is the class I have to go to everyday." I said to myself and Donnie passed me a note. It was to mess him up and make us stay in this class longer.

"Asuma-sensei, we allow public displays of affection as long as it doesn't distract us." Some people snickered and others looked at me.

"Now we don't." Some random girl said.

"Yeah well you're new here." I said and she looked at me then gave me a thumbs-up. I returned it and went back to the teacher.

"So you allow PDA? Okay, and what about smoking?" He asked and we looked at him.

"This is a no tobacco zone and some people have allergies. What does a cigarette taste like?" I asked.

"Heaven."

"Note to self, smoke." I said to myself and they looked at me.

"Will I get fired if I influence anybody?" He asked and we shook our heads.

"As long as no one catches you and we won't tell anyone." A boy said and he nodded. The bell rang and he flinched.

"I've heard cries of agony before and I jump over a bell." He said to himself and we looked at him.

"I was in the army." We nodded and he looked at us.

"I never did roll call. Who cares, if you're not here then you're not here." The whole class sweatdropped and he looked at us.

"Okay, they said that I had to do a game so you all can get to know each other. I got nothing so just talk to everyone in the class at least once." I rolled my eyes and Donnie turned to me.

"What of we waited an hour for Kakashi and thirty minutes of us telling him how crappy his excuses are?" I laughed then high-fived her. I got approached by someone and it was Zane.

"Zetsu's human child, what's up?" He rolled his eyes then sat down next to me.

"This is my first day of school **and it doesn't seem fun**." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"So what, you've been home schooled all your life?" I asked and he nodded. Keith looked at me then waved.

"Just get your ass over here!" I yelled and everyone else looked at me.

"You remind me of one my students except you're not blonde." Asuma-sensei said and I rolled my eyes. Keith came over and sat next to me. The two boys stared at each other then blinked.

"I want a taco." Donnie said.

"I have some left over in my book bag." I pulled out a taco and gave it to her.

"So are we actually going to learn something in this class?" Keith asked and I shrugged.

"We have to, it's our last year here and we can't fail the finals. He probably doesn't even know what class we're in. Asuma-sensei, what class is this?" Donnie asked to test him.

"Uh, biology?"

"Then why are there posters of presidents and other famous people in history?"

"…Because they decorated the room wrong." We sweatdropped then shook our heads.

"We're going to have to teach ourselves this year, aren't we?"

"Probably. When does this class end?" He asked and we groaned.

"In about thirty minutes." A student said and he nodded. I saw Katy and Kenny walk over to us.

"I always wanted to learn origami but my lazy self convinced me not to. Shikamaru would be so proud of me." Donnie said and Asuma-sensei looked at her.

"I know right. This is such a drag." I said in my lazy tone and she laughed.

"And very troublesome." She added and we laughed.

"Crybaby." Donnie's boyfriend, Conner, said and we looked at him then broke out into fits of laughter.

"He just went all Temari on me! Conner I love you." Donnie said and he smirked.

"I know you do. I thought that I was gonna change you but you're changing me. So why do we have a teacher that looks like an anime character?" He asked and we shrugged. The bell rang and we got up.

"Who's your next teacher?" Donnie asked and I looked at my schedule again.

"Chorus. All we sing are dopey songs that no one's ever heard of. I'm glad that we don't do music from today's artists though. Imagine us singing Drake songs." I joked and she laughed we went to the chorus room and sat down. It was girls only chorus class.

"Okay class, I am Mrs. Jackson-"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Jackson, I am for reeeaaal, I had to do that." Donnie said and I elbowed her.

"Mrs. Jackson by Outkast, not bad. Anyway, this year we're doing something different. This year instead of music that we pick, one lucky student will be able to pick an artist that we will perform music by including choreography. There are forms attached to my door and you can vote once a day. When our first concert comes, we will choose a random form." We looked at her then at each other.

"We all have to agree we're voting on Nicki Minaj." A girl said and Donnie and I looked at each other.

"Three Days Grace, P.O.D, Linkin Park, AFI, Thousand Foot Krutch, Green Day or Eminem." We said in unison and everyone else stared at us then a girl scoffed.

"Please, Nicki Minaj, Drake and Lil' Wayne are so much better than them." We looked at her then at the teacher. She rubbed her temples then left the classroom.

"Oh hell naw. If this is how the chorus class is, I'm out. Forget showing off my girl side and actually singing, these girls don't deserve it." Donnie said and a blonde girl stood up and crossed her arms.

"Whatever, they're the children of rap." She said and I looked up then thought about something.

"I don't remember Tupac and Eminem having two sons and a daughter." I said and Donnie fist pumped me. Another girl stood up and laughed.

"Ha, well when Eminem dies they take over rap."

"Bitch please, when Eminem dies, rap dies. Everyone is going to be mourning and why are we talking about this?" I asked and Donnie shrugged.

"This is boring, wanna listen to music?" She asked and I nodded. She pulled out her iPod and I got an ear bud.

"Nat, can you blow a whistle?" Donnie asked and she winked then nudged me.

"Yeah, it's as easy as eating a Popsicle stick." She laughed and they stared at us then Mrs. Jackson came back.

"Okay, today we will be getting to know each other. I'm sure your first period teacher already did this but I have to do this for every class. Go on now and get to know each other better." We nodded and I looked out the window. I saw grass, a tree, squirrels, a Gaara cosplayer looking straight at me, and a bird. Yes I know what the second to last one was but it's the first day of school and I can't have any weirdness already.

"Mrs. Jackson, is it okay if there's someone on school grounds that look kinda suspicious but aren't doing anything?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well of they look like a mentally insane person we would usually be aware of it." I nodded and Donnie leaned into me.

"I don't want you to freak out or anything but, there's a Gaara cosplayer looking straight at you." I looked at her then back at the window then at the class.

"Is he still looking?" I asked.

"No." Donnie said without even looking.

"Really!"

"No." I facepalmed then looked at the teacher.

"Yes I know there's a weird boy looking at you but I can't do anything about that."

"What kind of messed up teacher are you? What if he's a rapist and decides to make me his next victim?!" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"We have very good security and there is no way that he will be able to get in the school, let alone separate you from the rest of the students." I nodded and looked at the window again.

"Nat, something wrong?" Katy asked and I nodded then pointed at Gaara.

"It's just a boy."

"He's staring right at her and she thinks he's a rapist." Donnie said and I smacked her on the back of the head.

"He could be a mentally insane serial killer/rapist and he probably decided that I'm his next victim! Katy, why is your hair blue?" I asked randomly and she looked at me.

"It was a birth defect?"

"That's good enough for me."

**Gaara PoV **

_It's her. _**Are you sure? She looks nothing like Alex. **_He has the same chakra signature as Alex. _**We should go before someone sees you and thinks you're a serial killing rapist. **I nodded but gave the girl one last glance and our eyes met. She looked away and I left. **You scared the poor girl. **_It's Alex. _**No she isn't. **

"Yes she is." I said aloud and Naruto looked at me.

"Were you stalking someone?" He asked and I shrugged.

"If you count staring at someone from a distance as stalking, then yes. Naruto, I think I found Alex." He looked at me then sat down on the grass.

"How? We've only been here for twelve hours." I rolled my eyes then sat next to him.

"There's a girl there that has the same chakra signature. Don't you feel it?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping you didn't though. Don't you think maybe we should get close to her before we do anything?" He asked and I nodded. We went back inside and found Hayate with a laptop.

"Kakashi wants me to fill in his application to work at the school near here. I'm getting you guys registered and your first day is next week. Sasuke, Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru are going to the high school while you two and Hinata are going to the middle school because you're short. Kakashi is going to be teaching at your school as well." We nodded and I went to the basement. _That's the school the girl goes to. I can get close to her then find out if she's really Alex. _**What about what Kakashi said? **_That's just what he thinks. I know that I'm in love Alex and I'm not trying to return the favor. _**Lies. **_Yeah keep telling yourself that when I won't let you enjoy the satisfaction of having her as a mate. _**In all the years I've been sealed in you I've never heard you use anything like that against me. I'm proud of you. **I rolled my eyes then lied down.

***1 week later* **

**Nat PoV **

I was looking through Donnie's yaoi book in science class when I heard a heard a very familiar voice.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the path of life."

"That is the worst excuse a teacher ever made up. Why do you have a mask on and who are you?" A student asked and I didn't look up from the book to know who it was. He chuckled and I shivered.

"You're other teacher, Mrs. Chavez, can't teach here anymore so I'm her replacement. I am Mr. Hatake but you guys will call me Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi said and I looked at him. He looked dead into my eyes and I meeped then I started to write Donnie a note.

"Anyway, I'm assuming you're all here so I should read off of my little sheet. Oh, looks like we have a new student. Sabaku no Gaara." I gripped my pencil until it snapped and kept looking down.

"My name is Gaara. Can I sit down now?"

"Sure, go sit next to Donnie. Donnie, raise your hand." Donnie raised her hand and he walked over to her. He and Keith glared at each other then went back to the class.

"Okay, today we will be having lab partners for the rest of the year. Donnie, you're with Keith. Conner, you're with Zane. Katy, you're with Kevin. Nat, you're with paired Gaara." I stopped listening and Donnie shot me a look. I went through the whole class with a bad feeling in my stomach and we were at lunch.

"So what's with emo boy? Looks like he put on too much eyeliner." Kevin said to try to cheer me up and I banged my head against the table.

"Yeah, and you **have blue skin.**" Zane said.

"Well you have two different voices and skin tones."

"**Touché.** It won't be so bad Nat." I shook my head and Donnie lightly slapped my cheek.

"Snap out of it woman! If anything happens between you and raccoon eyes, Keith and Conner will take care of it." She said and Conner stopped in mid air with his fork.

"What makes you think I can handle raccoon boy? Besides, it's not he's going to stalk you or something. Never mind, he's staring at you." Donnie elbowed him and I looked behind me to see Gaara glaring at me then I turned back to the table.

"Is he still staring?"

"No."

"Really!"

"No." Katy said and I facepalmed. I felt a presence behind me and everyone else stared behind me.

"Looks like we're partners, _Nat_." Gaara whispered into my ear and I gripped my fork.

"Y-Yeah, looks like it. Hopefully I don't have to go to Canada for something totally unrelated." Donnie smirked then shoved my arm playfully.

"Jashin forbid that happen. Maybe he should come over just to make sure you don't accidentally kill yourself." I elbowed her and she hunched over. I felt his smirk and Keith glared at him.

"Maybe I should, can you give me your address?" He asked and I was too scared to do anything.

"I'll write it down for you." Conner said and I glared at him. He pulled out a pencil and paper then wrote my address down. He gave it to Gaara then he leaned into my ear.

"I hope we can get along together _Nat_." Then he left and I was still frozen.

"Conner I am going to gorge your eyeballs out, shove them down your throat, rip your spinal cord out then choke you with it."

"I love you too Nat."

* * *

**Me: No Akatsuki in this chapter but I'll get to them. I still have to do the climax-ish. Anyway, CatsAreMyJoy, I feel like I just ruined Gaara for you. Kami, I suck. Mell 1996, Muchas Gracias, Akira Chikara, Thanks. **

**Sasori: Cartman-Land, Is it just because he's drunk? What about a drunk puppet?  
**

**Me: Shut up Sasori. If anyone is wondering for some reason, Yumi looks nothing like Alex but has her attitude. Yumi is like the female version of Gaara.  
**

**Gaara: Why you did that, I will never know. Please review while we still make plans to kill Naruto.  
**

**Me: *Whispers* They still haven't found my Yaoi files.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Okay, I know I'm late by about a week but that's because I was busy. It's not like I have writer's block, I see the story in my head, I just have bad time management. Anyway, I own nothing, they found my yaoi files and Sasori keeps bitching about it. **

**Sasori: YOU HAVE PICTURES OF ME WITH THE BRAT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!  
**

**Me: Hehe, so much!  
**

**Gaara: Naruto and Alex still won't let us out and the only thing Nat has in her yaoi files of me is me hugging Naruto.  
**

**Me: I feel that it will ruin my respect for the good characters so that's why I don't see it. That's why I decided not to watch the rest of the Naruto Abridged series. I watch part of the Zabuza saga though. Oh, and remember this my lovely Creatures of the Night, I wuv you!  
**

**Gaara: I changed her script.**

**Me: At least I'm not stuck with the crazy people like Tobi or Lee.  
**

***Poof*  
**

**Tobi: Where is Tobi?  
**

**Me: MOTHERFUCKING, BITCH-ASS, SON OF A BITCH, JACKASS LITTLE CUN-  
**

**Sasori: ENJOY THE DAMN CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Kelsey PoV **

I've been waiting for Kisame, Zetsu, and Konan to come back from school for thirty minutes and I'm already bored. I was waiting on the couch and I realized something.

"I wonder if any of you can drive. Pein, you wanna learn how to drive?" I asked and he nodded. We went to the driveway and inside my car.

"Okay, just step on the acceleration pedal a little." He nodded and we started to make our way to the streets.

"What do I do to back up?" He asked and I showed him the reverse switch.

"You have to set it to reverse and make sure that nothing is in your way." He nodded and we started to backup until we hit something. I looked behind us and saw the mailbox.

"Is that bad?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, it's okay Pein, it is your first day. We just hit the mailbox. I see Zetsu, Kisame, and Konan!" I pointed at the three who were in their kid forms. They looked at us then rolled their eyes. We got out and my back started to hurt.

"Maybe we should go inside and lay down." Pein said and I nodded. We went inside and the other three changed into their normal forms.

"What took you guys so long?" Pein asked and Konan smiled.

"We were at a friend's house then we remembered we had homework to do here." He looked at her with an eyebrow raised and Zetsu sighed.

"We had to comfort our friend. **Just say it was Nat.**" He told himself and Pein sat up.

"Did you find out if it was Alex?" I froze then looked at Zetsu. It took a while but he shook his head and I let out a sigh of relief.

"We're pretty sure it isn't Alex. **They have two different personalities and don't look anything like each other. **Alex is sixteen but the girl is thirteen." Zetsu said and we nodded.

"How come you guys never told us how we die?" Kisame asked and I looked at him.

"Because, if you guys get back, it'll ruin the timeline. Which reminds me, did you guys already kill Gaara?" I asked and they looked at me.

"Who?"

"Uh, a boy that Hidan kills for his sacrifice." I lied and Konan, Zetsu, and Kisame looked at me.

"Nat said that Gaara is the one-tailed Jinchuriki. Leader-sama, I think he got into this world as well because there was a boy that looked just like him and had the same name. There's also the nine-tails Jinchuriki and the girl Itachi had a crush on." Kisame said and the other two nodded.

"Naruto and Hinata? Let me guess, Kakashi is there too." I said sarcastically and Kisame nodded.

"Yes, he's the science teacher. Do you think they came to find Alex too?" Konan asked Pein and I froze.

"If they are, we have to find her and leave before they know we're here." I looked at him with pleading eyes but he didn't see me.

"S-So, this Nat girl isn't Alex?" I asked and Zetsu shook his head.

"**No**. Looks like we're back to square one." Deidara and Sasori came in along with Candy and Danni.

"Hey guess who we saw at school, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Ino cosplayers. Isn't that cool?" Candy asked and Itachi came in with Abby.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked and we looked at each other.

"She said, uh, pencil." Danni tried but failed and he sighed.

"I have felt his chakra here so maybe they have gotten to this world." Pein's eyes snapped wide open and he looked around.

"Zetsu, Konan, can I talk to you guys in private?" He asked and they nodded then went upstairs. He came back down and gestured for me to follow.

"Kelsey, I'm pretty sure that you can know." I nodded and we went upstairs to my room. We found Tobi sitting down on my bed and he looked at us.

"Pein-sama, did Tobi do something wrong?" Tobi asked and I locked the door.

"Tobi, it's okay to act normal around us. Zetsu, can you do a jutsu on the door so no one can hear us?" Pein asked and the plant-man nodded. He did the jutsu and Tobi looked at us.

"Pein, what's going on?" Madara asked and I looked at him.

"Madara, I wanted to ask your opinion on this as well as you three. What if we were to let them take Alex and make sure they never find out we are here. This world seems much better than our own world and then they can leave us alone. So, what do you think?" Pein asked and we looked at him in shock then waited for Madara's answer.

"You've been thinking about that as well. Maybe it would be best if we stayed here. We can have a new beginning." We looked at the masked man in shock and Konan smiled.

"So we can stay here! Wait, what about the Akatsuki?" She asked and Zetsu nodded.

"We can still stay members but we won't do what we were doing. Well Hidan can do his sacrifices and Kakuzu can still like money." Pein said and we nodded. There was a knock on the front door and we looked out the window to see the boy that fought us. Someone answered the door and they exchanged words.

"Maybe we should leave **before anyone becomes suspicious.**" Zetsu said and we nodded. We went downstairs and found him and Deidara at the doorway.

"Is Katy here? She forgot her book bag at my house and the return address is written on here." Konan yelped and turned into her other version. She went up to him and he looked at her.

"T-Thank you. Can you ask Nat if I can come over tomorrow?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Sure, later." He left and Konan poofed back to normal then sighed dreamily.

"Konan, who was that?" Pein asked and she looked at him.

"Oh, that's the boy that my friend Nat lives with." He looked at her and Deidara spoke up.

"Isn't Nat thirteen? Is she really your friend, un?" He asked and she nodded.

"She and her friend Donnie helped me get new friends at the school." Lonnie came in and lied on the couch then stood up.

"I FORGOT TO TELL DONNIE HER MOM'S IN THE HOSPITAL! I'll be back!" he ran out and I sweatdropped then I realized something.

"That guy's in my class along with the other girl that fought us." Pein looked at me then sighed.

"I'm going to tell the rest of the Akatsuki our decision." Deidara looked confused and turned to Konan.

"What decision?"

"We'll tell you when the rest of the Akatsuki come here."

"Akatsuki meeting including the girls in the living room." Pein said and everyone else came down. They came down and looked at Pein.

"Leader-sama, did something happen?" Itachi asked and Pein nodded then smiled.

"Akatsuki, we have called an end to the search for Alex."

"So does that mean we have to fucking go home?! I was fucking liking this place!" Hidan yelled and Pein shook his head.

"Hidan, it means we can stay here. We're going to stay here from now on and live with the girls. However some ninja from Konoha and Suna are here as well and we just have to make sure they take Alex and leave this world." Pein said and Lonnie ran back inside then shut the door behind her.

"I pissed off one of Donnie's friends by making fun of his girlfriend and he looks exactly like Gaara. He's dating the little bitch that almost killed Zetsu." Zetsu looked at her and Konan gasped.

"She already has a boyfriend and that's the real Gaara. Lonnie, what did you tell her?" She asked and Lonnie rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Uh, I said that we could totally beat her in karaoke and we have voices like angels and she probably has a voice like a demon." We looked at her then heard banging on the door.

"Sabaku! That's destruction of property!" A girl's voice that sounded like Nat's said.

"I don't care."

"We are so gonna get arrested this time!" Donnie's voice said.

"Quick, flee the scene!"

"Conner that won't help!" Donnie said and Kisame covered the door along with Hidan.

"Donnie, maybe we should go before we actually get arrested." A boy's voice said.

"Not without Nat and Keith!" Donnie said and Zetsu, Kisame and Konan turned into their kid versions.

"He'll leave if he finds just us here. Go hide in the basement." Konan said and we nodded.

**Gaara PoV **

"Sabaku, do you seriously want to get arrested right now?!" Alex asked and I looked at her.

"Alex, can't you just call me by my name?" I asked and she looked confused.

"Who is the hell Alex and I already forgot your name! Shit, I hear the sirens!" Alex said and I rolled my eyes.

"Sabaku you better not get the rest of us arrested." Keith warned and I glared at him. The door opened to show the girl with blue hair.

"What in Kami's name is going on?!" She asked and a police car pulled over.

"You six put your hands behind your head and stand against the wall." The policeman said and Donnie flipped him off.

"Fuck that! Conner, we're out. Good luck Nat, Katy, Keith, I hope you get suspended Sabaku!" She said then took Conner's arm and bolted out.

"We got a runner! Shoot!"

"Hold up! She's just a teenager! We're not doing anything illegal!" The girl with blue hair yelled and they put their weapons down.

"Damn it. We'll find her eventually. What are you kids doing?" He asked and they turned to look at me.

"We were drunk." I said bluntly and they looked at me then Alex grabbed me by the collar.

"What the hell Sabaku! You don't just tell a cop we got drunk! That's underage drinking and we could spend the night in jail!"

"Two nights in jail."

"Two nights in jail?! Two nights in jail man! I'm sorry officer, he has serious mental problems and the rest of us have A.D.H.D." Alex said and the officer looked at her then sighed.

"I don't want another complaint about you four or I'll have to bring your parents into this. I'll let you off with a warning and teal eyes," He looked at me. "Lay off the eyeliner." I glared at him and was about to take my sand out

"Serious mental problems!" Alex said and he left then they glared at me.

"What the hell man! We could've spent the night in jail and we still have school in the morning. Why the hell did you decide that you wanted to kill my friend's cousin?!" Alex asked and I looked at her.

"Alex, she said that you sang like a demon and I take that offensively. I know that you can sing well and she can't judge you for what you are." She looked at me then grabbed my arm.

"A: My name is Nat, not Alex. B: I have never sung in my life. C: Whatever you think that I am, I'm not." She said with clenched teeth and I looked into her eyes. No longer black but blue. I saw a hint of purple in there and I couldn't help myself so I kissed her then pinned her to the ground.

"Sabaku, get your ass off of _my_ girlfriend!" Keith said and I flipped him off but kept on kissing Alex.

"I got this. ZANE! EMO BOY IS RAPING NAT!" The girl yelled and I stopped then looked up to see the boy with green hair and he tackled me.

"Why in bloody hell would you kiss me when I just met you?! I have to switch out of Kakashi's class or at least get a new partner." Alex said and I looked at her.

"Alex, please stop pretending to be someone you're not-"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT I'M NOT ALEX?! EVEN IF I WAS, DON'T YOU THINK I'D QUIT THE ACT BY NOW?! MY NAME IS NATALE YOUNG! N-A-T-A-L-E Y-O-U-N-G! GET IT THROUGH YOUR SICK HEAD!" Alex, **Nat.**_ Shut up Shukaku. _Said and I clenched my heart.

"Alex, please don't make it harder than it already seems."

"Yeah? Well I have something to say about that. Ahem, **(A/N: We are sorry for the inconvenience but these curse words are not appropriate for the reading audience. Please take this moment and enjoy a mental picture of Naruto being Hokage and flipping off every person in Konoha who thought he would never amount to anything.) **YOU JACKASS LITTLE PRICK!" She finished and we all looked at her with wide eyes.

"I-I'm sorry you feel that way Alex. I guess I should go." I said and wiped a tear from my eye. She looked at me then covered her mouth.

"No, wait, I'm sorry. Please don't cry." She hugged me and I smirked then hugged her back. I hugged her tight enough to feel her bust. **You evil genius. **_You taught me well. _I tried to pull away but got stuck.

"You can let go now." Keith said and he glared at me. She tried to pull away and so did I. I looked down and saw that her shirt was stuck in my zipper. She followed my gaze then blushed.

"Uh, my shirt is caught in your zipper and I can't get out."

"Sabaku, if you don't get off of my girlfriend, I am going to kill you." Keith said and I smirked.

"Go ahead, I dare you." He glared at me then shrugged.

"Your funeral." He came at me with his fist raised and tried to punch me until something stopped him. It was a purple barrier that I could some what see through and then sand. I was surprised at the purple barrier and then I remembered that I still had the rosary Alex gave me.

"Looks like Alex is still protecting me."

"Remind me to kill her for burning my hair." Alex said and I looked at her. Part of her hair turned black and she had a deadpan look on her face.

"You're willing to commit suicide just for burned hair?" I asked and she punched me.

"Forget this." She took her shirt off then tugged on it to get it unstuck.

"Nice Poke**balls** **bra.**"

"Shut up Zane."

"**Well Katy**, what about yours?"

"…Mine have butterflies on them."

"Why won't my shirt get out of your zipper?! Screw it, no ones gonna notice me when it's this dark." She started to walk away and Keith glared at me.

"My girlfriend is walking without a shirt on in the dead night because of you. Atleast give her shirt back tomorrow." I nodded and he left then the other two went back inside. I took the shirt out and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I saw that, Gaara was your zipper really stuck?" Naruto asked and I nodded.

"You know I saw what you did at lunch and don't you think you creeped her out?" He asked and I nodded.

"Are you sure she might be Alex? She told you off pretty good and I've never heard Alex curse like that." I nodded then stood up and we walked back home.

**Konan PoV **

"Butterfly bra?" Kisame asked and I flipped him off. He laughed then ruffled my hair.

"You're usually the calm one and the one not known for flipping people off. I like this Konan." I rolled my eyes then sat on the couch. Kisame lied down with his head in my lap then poked me.

"Poke." I poked back and so did he.

"Oh, so you want a poke war then." Kisame said and I laughed then Pein came in. He looked at us then glared.

"What are you doing?"

"Having a poke war."

"Then why is your head in Konan's lap?"

"Because she smells like flowers."

"I try."

"Very well might I add."

"Thank you Kisame."

"Okay, love-fest over. Konan, what happened?" Pein asked and I looked at him.

"We almost got arrested but it was nothing big." I said simply and he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to talk to Kelsey." I froze then he left. I felt my heart hurt a little bit and a bit of jealousy. I guess Kisame noticed this because he poked the flower in my hair.

"Why is it blue?" He asked and I smiled.

"Well, so it can match my hair. Kisame, d-do you think Leader-sama likes Kelsey?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah but what he doesn't see in you is what I'm wondering about. You're amazing Konan, you're always responsible, sweet and caring. If he doesn't want you then maybe he just doesn't deserve you." Kisame said then looked away and my heart melted. I kissed him on the forehead and smiled.

"Thanks Kisame! Maybe you are right. You know what, tomorrow I'm going to ask if Jerome would like to go out with me!" I said with stars in my eyes and Deidara came in.

"Isn't he seventeen and in your kid version, your thirteen? That's a four year age difference, un. And aren't you older than him in right now?" Deidara asked and Kisame nodded.

"Shut up Deidara."

"I love you too Konan, un." I rolled my eyes then we went upstairs to go to sleep. I woke up feeling amazing and I had a feeling that today was going to be a good day-wait a minute. I'm in the Akatsuki, whenever I feel like it's going to be a good day, it turns out like the rest of the trouble filled days. I might as well not get excited about anything. I lifted the covers to get up but found someone else there.

"Boo!"

"What the hell! Oh, Kisame it's just you. I thought it would be Hidan or Tobi."

"Thank Kami they don't have twins." I nodded and he poked my forehead.

"That's it, no more hanging out with Itachi." I said then stood up.

"Okay, I think you need to change for school so I'm going to sit here and watch." He said and I was about to take my shirt off then stopped.

"Nice try, get out." I said and he laughed then left. I changed then turned into my Katy version. I got my stuff ready then went downstairs to see Zetsu and Kisame in their kid versions. We went outside and walked to Nat's house.

"**Why do we always walk with them? **Because they're our friends." Zetsu answered himself and I rolled my eyes. We turned the corner to go to their front door but we found out that someone else beat us. Gaara and Zetsu glared at each other.

"**Rapist**."

"Yellow eyes."

"No **pupils.**"

"Skin problem."

"Well atleast I have eyebrows and **don't go overboard on the eyeliner!**"

"The hell is going on out there?! I'm tryin' to sleep!"

"Donnie, get out of my bed."

"What's the point of having a sleep-over if I can't sleep in your bed?"

"ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR!"

"Yes Jerome." The door opened to show Nat who was in a tank top and short shorts.

"You do know that today is teacher work-day and we don't have to go to school right?" She asked us and we shook our heads. She rolled her eyes then gestured for us to come in.

"I brought your shirt back." Gaara said and she snatched it out of his hands.

"Who the hell is at the door? I told you not to open it when the man in the chipmunk suit decides to go on his walk." Jerome said and he was in his boxers.

"But he gives me candy and soda."

"And you still don't consider him a child molester?"

"He walks with his daughter who wears a mouse costume and I'm pretty sure he doesn't molest kids."

"You guys are one messed family." Kisame said and they nodded. Jerome looked at us then outside.

"Are those guys with you?" He pointed to a group of people and Gaara nodded.

"I'll let you guys in as long as no one goes to the third door on the right upstairs. Seriously, just don't. Nat and Donnie will make you guys breakfast." Jerome said and Donnie came down. She looked groggy and was wearing a tank top and sweat pants.

"The hell do you mean me? I'm going back to bed." Nat said and the other people came in.

"They're your friends."

"A: I don't know who pineapple-head, cherry blossom, girl who looks blind, blondie, blondie with a ponytail, and duck-butt is, B: Raccoon eyes isn't my friend but a stalker, and C: only Katy, Kenny and Zane are my friends." Nat said and he rolled his eyes then left. She turned to us then there was a knock on the back door. She went to go answer it and we went to see who it is. It was a man in a chipmunk costume with a bag of candy and soda.

"Hi Mr. Chipmunk Man. Thanks for the candy and soda." He gave her the bag and he ruffled her hair.

"No problem, I have too much of it. See you tomorrow." He said then closed the door and left.

"Nat, Donnie is hungy." Donnie said in a baby voice and Nat rolled her eyes.

"So am I but I want to know who these other people are." She gestured to the group behind Gaara and the blonde boy smiled.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, this is Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said while pointing to each one respectively.

"We can speak for ourselves Dobe, who are you guys?" Sasuke asked and Vanessa came down. She looked around and met with Sasuke's eyes then glared.

"You're the asshole who gave me detention for the whole month! What the hell are you doing here?" She asked and he smirked.

"We're just here with our friend Gaara meeting his friends. You know you secretly want me."

"A: Raccoon eyes isn't friends with us and B: I'd rather go out with Hayate-sensei than go out with you. Freakin' Uchiha fan-boy." She muttered to herself then turned to Nat.

"Why are they here?" She asked and Nat shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed."

"Want me to tuck you in?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Fuck you."

"Because you know you totally want to."

"I'd rather let Nat make-out with raccoon eyes."

"Hey don't bring me into the situation."

"Well it's your stalker's friend." They flipped each other off then Vanessa left.

"Well, your bed is calling to me so I'm going back to it." Donnie said then left and Nat groaned.

"Katy, Zane, can you two help me make breakfast?" Nat asked and we nodded.

"I'll help." Gaara said and she glared at him.

"You step into my kitchen and I'll rip your heart out then switch it with your peni-"

"**Language**."

"I can't even curse in my own house. Other people that I just met, and Kenny, wait in my living room and do not touch the ginger doll. He is defective and can cause death. His name is Chucky." Nat said and they nodded then went to the living room.

"**What are** we making?" Zetsu asked as Nat pulled out some utensils.

"Pancakes with sausage, egg, and bacon. Mmmmm, bacon." She said dreamily and I smiled. We made breakfast and Zetsu ate some of the raw meat.

"I like **my meat raw**." He said and Nat nudged him then winked.

"I never knew you swung that way Zane. I'm a hundred percent with you!" he said and he blushed.

"I-I'm not like that. **I like girls, like you.**"Zetsu said then covered his mouth and she smiled.

"That's sweet! Either you like gingers or you like my attitude. I think it's gingers. I wonder when Keith is coming over." She said and there was a knock on the back door. It was Keith and he was with Conner.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I wonder if it can work in reverse. But how will that get raccoon eyes out of my life?" She shrugged then answered the door.

"Hey, we came to hang out with you guys." Keith said and he kissed her.

"I'll be in the living room." Conner said then walked out then back in.

"There's a bunch of people in your living room and one is your stalker." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"I can be a normal person for once and befriend them can't I?" Nat asked and we laughed.

"Normal? You? Your boyfriend has white hair, you have a bipolar friend, a friend who looks like a shark, me who has blue hair, and Donnie." I said and she smiled.

"I know but it's fun to pretend! Okay, let's serve breakfast." Nat said then cupped her hands.

"JEROME, VAN, DONNIE, SHARKIE-BOY, PEOPLE I JUST MET, STALKER, GET YOUR ASSES HERE AND EAT BREAKFAST!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and we covered our ears. Everyone came in groaning and she smiled innocently.

"Damn woman, that's a pair of lungs you have." Shikamaru said and she smiled brightly.

"BACON!" Donnie said and grabbed a plate then filled it with food.

"Don't I get a hello?" Conner asked and she dipped him then kissed his cheek.

"That's my girl." Conner said and she laughed then Nat turned to Keith.

"Aren't you glad I don't do that to you?" He rolled his eyes but smiled and kissed her nose.

"Does anyone else feel a murderous aura coming from someone?" Kisame said and I nodded. I looked around and saw Gaara's eyes filled with hate.

"Let's just sit down and eat." Jerome said and we nodded then sat down. I sat in between him and Kisame. Gaara tried to sit next to Nat but Zetsu beat him to it and I snickered.

"Raccoon boy, you touch my girl and I'll slap the eyeliner off you." Jerome said without looking up from his plate and I giggled.

"Your girl?"

"Yes, I own you. That's why there's a tattoo on the back of your neck that says 'Property of Jerome Wilson' so you belong to me." He said, Nat stood up and checked the back of her neck.

"What the what?! I have a tattoo on my neck? The hell man?!" She yelled and Keith checked her neck then chuckled.

"There's also a tracing device in your left leg."

"THE FUCK?!"

"No cursing at the table you little bitch."

"Hey, Van, stop your fucking vulgarity."

"You guys are like my long lost relatives!" Donnie said and we laughed. Everything went back to normal as if nothing happened and we went to the living room.

"Anyone wanna watch a horror movie?" Jerome asked and we nodded.

"Okay, three movies and I'll make the popcorn." Vanessa said and she went to the kitchen. I sat on the couch between Kisame and Jerome. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Ino were sitting on lounge chairs. Sakura and Hinata had the loveseat. Vanessa came back with the popcorn and sat on the floor at Jerome's feet with Donnie and Conner. Nat sat next to Keith and Zetsu sat at her feet. Gaara sat next to Nat and draped an arm around her. She glared at him but shook it off and the movie started.

"Why is he wearing a ski mask?" Kisame asked.

"To protect his identity." Conner replied. When we finished all three movies, Kisame, Zetsu and I decided that it was time for us to go.

"You guys seriously have to go? The only people I'm comfortable with are you guys, Donnie, Conner, Keith, Van and Jerome. How are you going to leave me with these people that seem totally cool but weird and the stalker?" Nat asked.

"I don't stalk you."

"Well you're doin' something and I don't like it. The fact that you look just like my favorite anime character and have the same name as him makes it even creepier. Why couldn't Gaara stay as a bad guy?"

"Why couldn't Kimimaro stay alive?"

"Or the Third Hokage."

"**White **Zetsu."

"Konan."

"Minato."

"Kushina."

"Kisame."

"Nagato."

"Yahiko."

"Itachi."

"Asuma."

"Dosu."

"Oh none of you are helping!" Nat said and I laughed.

"Just go home. I think you guys had enough weirdness from us today." Jerome said and we nodded. We went back home and found the rest of the house gathered in the living room and Pein stood up.

"Where were you guys? We didn't have to go to school today." Pein said and we nodded.

"We were at Nat's house hanging out." Kisame said and he rolled his eyes.

"You guys hang out with that girl too much. She and her friends know that we're the real Akatsuki so what if she would turn us in?" He asked and we shook our heads.

"If she hasn't done that yet than why would she do that now?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Anyway, about a week before Halloween we have to go to the other side of the country for…._family _matters. I'm pretty sure you guys can take care of yourselves so you guys have to stay here. We shouldn't be gone for more than a month." Kelsey said and we nodded. We went to our rooms and Sasori was leaning on my door.

"Konan didn't you say that you were going to ask that boy out?" He asked and I froze.

"I completely forgot about that. Sasori, you look very young for your age so can you help me look sixteen?" I asked and he rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Transform into how you might look at sixteen years and I'll help you from there." I nodded and did the jutsu that would make me look younger.

***30 Minutes Later***

"Wow, I did a pretty good job." Sasori said as he handed me a mirror. I looked at myself then smiled. My hair went to mid-back and I didn't have the bun, my hair was curly now. Sasori gave me an eyebrow piercing and did my make-up. I had blue eye-shadow that gave my eyes a frosty look and red lipstick. I had a little bit of blush and eyeliner. I looked down at my clothes then smiled brightly. A black tank top, light blue ripped jeans and Jordan's with the Akatsuki pattern on it. I took another look in the mirror then bear hugged Sasori.

"Thank you so much Sasori! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Y-You're welcome. I don't think I can breathe." I let go the rubbed my arm sheepishly.

"Hehe, sorry. I'm just so excited. Wish me luck Sasori!" I said as I ran out the room and downstairs then ran into a body.

"Konan? What are you wearing?" Pein asked and I smiled.

"I'm sixteen now!" He looked at me then rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Is there a reason you're dressed up like that?" He asked with hope in his eyes and Kisame and Deidara came in. Deidara whistled and I blushed.

"Damn, un. Konan you look good." Deidara said and I giggled.

"So you're ready to ask out Jerome?" Kisame asked amused and I nodded.

"What?" Pein asked.

"Konan has a crush on that Jerome guy so she's gonna ask him out, un. With that outfit and your personality, he won't be able to resist you, un." Deidara said and I Smiled.

"Thanks Deidara. Wish me luck boys." I said then left the house and walked to Nat's house. I had butterflies in my stomach but ignored them and kept a positive attitude. I knocked on the door and waited. Nat answered the door then whistled.

"Woo, pretty lady. You here for Jerome?" She asked and I nodded.

"Come in, ignore the weirdos in my living room and sit down on the recliner. Jerome, there's a pretty girl here for you!" She yelled to the stairs and I sat down. He and Vanessa came downstairs and looked at me.

"Is there something you needed?" Jerome asked and I nodded then stood up.

"Uh, I know I just met you and this is kinda crazy but-"

"Here's my number, so call me maybe! Oh God why do I know that song? Go on." Nat said and I smiled.

"My name is Kicky Hills and I kinda have a crush on you so will you go out with me?" I waited for an answer and he just stared at me.

"Sure, do you have somewhere in mind?" Jerome said and I smiled then nodded.

"Do you want to go to the miniature golf course? It's half price off for couples." I offered and he smiled then nodded.

"Okay, let's go. Van, can you make sure the house doesn't burn down or Nat gets raped by raccoon eyes-"

"My name is Gaara and I'm not going to rape her."

"Yeah well I'm not taking that risk. Make sure she doesn't get raped and make sure we don't get robbed. That's right, I'm looking at you blonde boy." Jerome looked and Naruto and I giggled.

"Come on." I nodded and we went to his car and rode to the mini golf course. After our little date was done, I checked my watch and saw that it was 9:30.

"So where do you live?" He asked.

"I live just a block away from you guys, that's why I walked." I said and he nodded.

"Well you don't have to walk home." He said and I smiled. We made it to the curb and stopped. I started to blush furiously and he chuckled.

"Well, this was a nice date. I hope we can do it again some tim-" He grabbed my chin the kissed me. I looked at him with wide eyes then closed them and enjoyed the kiss.

"I'll see you around Kicky." Jerome said and I nodded. I got out of the car and smiled as I walked to the door. When I closed the door behind me, I leaned against the wall and squealed. Kisame and Deidara came in then smiled.

"I assume that means the date went well huh?" Kisame asked and I smiled.

"Konan's got game, un. I never knew you were the dating type." Deidara said and I nodded. Kelsey and Pein came in the looked at me.

"What's with the get-up?" Kelsey asked and Kisame smiled.

"Konan had a very successful date with Jerome. I smell a new relationship." I blushed and Pein glared at me.

"I am so happy right now! I have to thank Sasori too." I said then went to Sasori's room. I saw the door open and peeked to see him and Candy lip-locking. I cooed then went to my room.

"I'll tell him later. Kami/Jashin/God/Pein, thank you sooo much for giving me this opportunity! I'm so happy!" I said then went to bed with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Me: Konan has got feelings for our lovely man-boy and Sasori keeps bitching at me for bringing Tobi. **

**Sasori: IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT!  
**

**Gaara: Stop yelling.  
**

**Me: Oh shut up you eyeliner wearing, pupiless, raccoon eyed, screwy, messed up insomniac.  
**

**Sasori, Gaara, and Tobi:...  
**

**Me:...The hell did I just do?  
**

**Alex: You made my night that's what you did!  
**

**Me: Oh shut up you bitch-no, I have to kill Tobi and that's what made me a bitch. I'm sorry Gaara. I didn't mean it. I just felt so pissed off at Tobi that now I have to kill him. Please forgive me.  
**

**Gaara: Just never say that again.  
**

**Me: Yay! Now I can kill Tobi!  
**

**Tobi: Nat say what now?  
**

**Me: MAGIC MACHETE! *Pulls out Magic Machete*  
**


	7. The Prank War

**Me: MRRFFF MMMMFFF!  
**

**Translator: Welcome to another chapter.  
**

**Sasori: She was getting to violent so we tied her up and covered her mouth then we gave her a translator.  
**

**Gaara: It takes out most of her curse words. Who's doing the disclaimer?  
**

**Tobi: Can Tobi do it?  
**

**Me: MUFF MRO!  
**

**Translator: No.  
**

**Sasori: Nat owns nothing and if she did,  
**

**Gaara: Sasori would still be alive.  
**

**Sasori: Aw that's sweet.  
**

**Tobi: Is Sasori-san alright?  
**

**Sasori: Uh, I mean, thanks Brat.  
**

**Me: MUFF MOO!**

**Translator: Fudge you.  
**

* * *

**Nat PoV **

"Just give it to me."

"No."

"I'm fucking wet! Give it to me now!"

"Not yet."

"DAMN IT GAARA! I'M FUCKING WET BECAUSE OF YOU SO YOU BETTER GIVE IT TO ME NOW!"

"Only because you asked so nicely." He said with a smirk and I glared him then he handed me the umbrella.

"Damn weatherman. Ten percent chance of rain my ass!" I yelled and Donnie laughed.

"You guys finally became friends. Took a long damn time." She said and Keith pulled me closer. It's been about two weeks since I first met Gaara and now we became friends.

"So how long have Hinata and Naruto been dating?" I asked and Gaara looked behind him to see the couple.

"About two weeks. I wonder what we're going to do in Kakashi's class today." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm surprised that he doesn't come in super late like the real Kakashi. Did we ever show you guys the show Naruto is named after?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Good. I'll have to show to you guys eventually." I said as we walked into the school and went to our lockers. I put my back-pack away and got my stuff for my first couple of classes.

**Bonjour. **

_**Hola! **_

_Are you guys in your language classes? _I asked Stephanie and Bryan by thought.

**Yes, yes we are. Anyway we just wanted to tell you that we have after school detention and won't be home until six. **Bryan said and I rolled my eyes.

_**I cussed out Sasuke and Bryan got caught with Kicky. **_Stephanie said and I went to Kakashi's class. I saw lab equipment on the desks.

_**Do you think that they're the real ones and that they're going to find us out? **_

**Pfft, considering how Gaara kept on calling _Nat_ Alex I'm pretty sure they're really them and are here to take us back. **

_Well, we can just wing it and hope for the best. _

**Okay, see you at six. **Our little mind conversation ended and I sat down at my seat. I sat next to Zane and Kakashi was late, again. He came in through the door and we looked at him.

"There was a long line at the bathroom." He said bluntly.

"You know we don't have something snappy to say every time you make up a crappy excuse." Conner said and he chuckled.

"Yes I know but I used to do that with my old students and it just brings back memories. Anyway, today we will be doing a chemical reaction lab so get your safety goggles and gloves on then get with your partners." I rolled my eyes then pulled the gloves and goggles from the little shelf under the desk. Zane looked at me then blinked.

"**Do you want to go over to raccoon eyes** or stay here?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna stay here. You go with Conner." He nodded then left. Gaara came and sat down next to me.

"Hopefully nothing burns down this year." I said a little bit loud for someone in particular to hear me.

"A girl just overuses the match and she never hears the end of it!" Donnie said and I laughed. Kakashi gave us little test tubes with colored liquids. I shook the blue one a little then it spilled.

"That never happened. So what are we supposed to do?" I asked and Kakashi sighed.

"Just pour a little bit of the chemicals into the larger test tube and hope that nothing explodes." I sweatdropped and did so anyway.

"Spice. Sugar. And everything nice. These were the ingredients to create the perfect little girls."

"But Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction…Chemical X" Donnie added.

"Thus the Powerpuff girls were born!" We said in unison then laughed. Gaara elbowed me then shook his head.

"Are you going to stop pouring the chemicals or do you want to kill us?" He asked and I huffed.

"Well then raccoon eyes-"

"It's a disease."

"Yeah, yeah, insomnia whatever, why don't you try it?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll pour a little bit of the green chemical." Kakashi looked up at his book to look at us.

"Don't add too much or else."

"Or else what?"

"Something about an explosion." I sweatdropped then shook my head.

"Lazy ass teacher."

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!" I said then tapped my fingers on the desk. I looked at Gaara and I guess he had a little conversation with himself in his head. I looked around for about five minutes then looked back at him. I saw that he was pouring in a little too much.

"Uh, Gaara, maybe you should stop." He ignored me then kept pouring the chemical. The test tube began to shake and the contents inside turned red.

"Kakashi-sensei, is this supposed to happen?" I asked then looked at him. He was asleep. I rolled my eyes then saw smoke coming out of the tube.

"Gaara do you seriously want to kill us when it's only been three weeks into the school year?" I asked and he kept on ignoring me. It began to whistle a very high-pitch tune.

"OH SHIZ! EVERYBODY HIT THE FLOOR!" I yelled then pinned Gaara to the ground and rolled under the table. Something exploded and debris came at us.

"HOLY FUDGING DOG CRAP! WHO TRIED TO KILL US?!" Donnie yelled and we came out from under the table to see a small crater in the table. I elbowed Gaara and Kakashi crossed his arms.

"What did I tell you Gaara? You could've killed us."

"But I didn't."

"Yeah, that's because I warned everybody. I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, I wasn't watching him carefully." I said then he sighed.

"It's good that you take responsibility so that won't make me feel bad when I give you both a week of detention."

"Say what now? Why do I get detention?" I asked and his masked moved to a smile.

"Well you didn't watch him and could've prevented it. Now the school has to pay for the damages, unless you would like to do it to get out of detention." He said and I pulled out my wallet.

"How much?"

"I wasn't serious."

"Damn."

"Language."

"Darn with an m and without the r."

"Much better. Now go on and walk to the office." We nodded then went out to the hallways.

"Sorry."

"Yeah well you should've thought about that when I tried to stop you the first two times." I said and he looked down. The fire alarm started to ring and I flinched.

"Is that because of us?" I asked and Gaara nodded. I laughed and he looked at me.

"We caused the fire alarm to ring and it's only been three weeks into the school year! I beat Donnie's record!" I cheered and he pulled me into the girls' bathroom.

"BOY IN THE BATHROOM!" A girl said and the rest ran out. We heard footsteps and I saw a teacher coming towards us.

"You there, you're supposed to be with your teacher." I decided to go in Spiderman mode and climbed up the wall onto the ceiling and held on for dear life. Gaara rolled his eyes then climbed the stalls to join me except sand supported him.

"What the fuc-" I whispered loudly then sand covered my mouth and supported me. The teacher came in and looked around.

"I should really start cleaning my glasses." She said then left. The sand left me and I cheered.

"Yay we didn't get caught-wait. Ah shi-" I fell from the ceiling and landed on the floor, hard. I heard a crack then stood up.

"I can't bend my neck."

"Here, let me help you."

"Don't you dare try to snap my-FUDGE! Oh that feels good."

"I have good hands."

"You'll need those when you get into high school."

"For what?"

"Uh…pleasing girls." I said awkwardly and he looked at me.

"How the hell would good hands please girl-oh hell no. I'm going to save myself." He said bitterly and I looked at him.

"For who?" I asked and he gave me a sad smile.

"Well basically the story of my love life is in an anime show. Let's just say that I'm really waiting for her to come back and love me back like how I love her."

"…You're under eighteen and you're talking about love."

"Love has no boundaries."

"Well what about bestiality?"

"…I have a picture of us when we were together. Here." He handed me a picture and I held it up. It was of Alex and Gaara together. **Alex?**I looked around after hearing a little girl's voice. _What was that? _**Who's Alex? **_Well __shit, I hear voices in my head again. _**I'm sorry, but I don't like bad words.**_Who are you? _**Well I'm Nat. Why are you in my head? **_Well double shit! _I gave Gaara the picture back and we walked into the office. _Kami/God/Jashin, I'm not a bad person, I love my friends and family, I don't hurt people, why do I have a voice in my head? __**Reasons. **__Are you another voice in my head? __**No Alex, I am one of your little guardian angels. **__…So Nat is it okay if I can kill ourselves? _**W-What? No! I have so much to live for!**

"Are you two here because of the explosion?" The lady at the front desk asked and we nodded then she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, boy, you have to see the counselor and Nat, you have to sit in the soft room." She said and I groaned.

"The soft room?" Gaara asked.

"They made a special for people like me so I wouldn't 'Get out of line or hurt myself' It's supposed to cool us down and the explosion wasn't even my fault." She looked at me and I blinked.

"Because of your school record and your friendship with Donnie I can't believe that."

"I know but it wouldn't hurt to try." I walked to the room and sat down next to a boy with hair covering his face. I looked around at the room and scowled. There were white walls with pads and the floor was basically a mattress. The boy had black hair and was wearing goth clothes.

"So what are you in for?" I asked the boy and he sighed.

"I got caught with my cuts on my wrists during P.E. and they sent me here. What are you here for?" He asked and blew my bang away from my face.

"My science partner accidentally added too much chemicals into the mix and then it went kaboom! I have to take part of the responsibility and they sent us here. He's with the counselor. Hey I'm Nat." I held out my hand and he shook it then smiled.

"Isaac. Usually people tease me about being a cutter and it makes me cut more." He looked down and I held his chin up.

"Whenever I feel down, I like to flip off the people that made me feel that way and go skipping in a meadow of flowers just not giving a flying fudge." I said in the most serious way I could and he laughed.

"You're something Nat. Not bad for an eighth-grader."

"You're not an eighth-grader?"

"No, this year the high-school has a program where some ninth and tenth-graders could come and learn here at the middle school. Only three weeks and we've already been put in the soft room. Damn, we have problems." He said and we laughed. **I don't like him. **_Why not? _**I feel scared. **_Crybaby, wait a minute. Why are you in my head Nat? _**What do you mean? This is my body and I'm in my head. Why are you in my head mysterious stranger? **_Yo, guardian angel. __**Wassup? **__Have I gone completely insane? __**Not yet but you're close. Maybe you should go into your mind and deal with the situation at hand. **__But my mind is dirty. It hasn't been clean or working for years. _**My mind is perfectly fine. **_**Just get in here! **__Fine, fine. Mind Transportation. _I thought then felt myself being pushed into my head. I looked around and scowled.

"See, there's a dirty cloth there." I pointed to the corner of my brain and walked around. I saw a puddle and now I looked like Alex.

"Who's Alex?" 'Nat' asked and I rolled my eyes. I kept walking around until I found a glowing oval.

"The hell is that thing?" I asked myself then it opened to show 'Nat' but shorter, timid and innocently wide-eyed.

"W-Who are you?" She asked and I looked at her in shock.

"Okay, this is just a messed up dream. I fell asleep next to Isaac and Kimimaro, Gaara and Donnie are probably waiting for me to wake up. That is not what I think it is and I'll wake up anytime soon." A little angel came next to me and crossed his arms.

"You know that's a complete lie right?"

"I know! I just don't want to believe that this is what I think it is!"

"Believe woman! Believe!"

"I will not!"

"Believe it!"

"Don't go all Naruto on me!"

"Well how about I go all Gaara on you! Do you want to die by your guardian angel?!"

"Is it better than being insane?"

"…The satisfaction of making sure another life is not lost won't pay off for making sure that _you_ are alive. DEAL WITH YOUR OWN PROBLEMS OR I'LL TELL GAARA WHO YOU REALLY ARE!"

"Go ahead! I'll go with you! That won't get me back with him."

"By contract I can't kill you so this is what I can do: I'm going to erase your memory of your break-up with him and make sure you two get married but the hell of someone else loving you will stay with you."

"…You monster."

"Look who's talking!"

"Fine I'll believe it!"

"Good, now I have to go tell Gaara who you really are."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL MAN?!"

"Did you honestly think I'd let you off the hook?! Later sucker!" He said and I jumped him. I put him in a headlock and didn't let go.

"Tap out and don't say anything! Tap! Out!" I yelled and he tapped then we stood up.

"God give me strength not to kill this girl! I won't tell him as long as you don't do anything that would make me go against that. Goodbye you crazy bat!" He left and I sighed then turned to Nat who was confused.

"What just happened?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay Nat, I have to explain to you everything that's going on. Apparently because I try to make my fake persona to real, it has made itself into an actual entity which is how you came into the world. It became too real and made itself into a real thing. You don't want to believe that do you?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I still would like to know who you are, Miss."

"I'm Alex Lopez. Can you do me a favor and just stay inside the deep, dark abyss that I call my mind?" I asked and she nodded. I smiled then patted her head.

"Good girl. Just let me be in control." I said then made a hand sign so I could go back into my body. I looked around then sighed.

"Hey Nat, you're boyfriend's been waiting for you to wake up." Isaac said then I turned to look dead into the eyes of teal ones.

"HOLY FUDGE-NUTS!" I screamed then Gaara covered my mouth.

"I'll take her back to class." He said then Isaac nodded and he carried me to our fifth class.

"Get your hand off my back."

"Why?"

"The hell do you mean why? I can walk you know."

"I know it's just that it reminds me of when Alex and I were together."

"…Your life really was based off of his in the anime huh. I wanted a normal life, then I reached age five. I traded sandwiches with Donnie one snack time. It was either keep my PB and J or have a messed up life. Totally worth it." I said then he rolled his eyes and let me down. We walked to Math and sat down in our seats.

"It's been thirty minutes since the bell rang. Where were you two?" Mrs. Hunter asked.

"In the office."

"Well then, today we didn't really have any work so just talk to each other except for me. I've had enough of you little demons." She muttered and Donnie threw an eraser at me.

"Super Eraser to the rescue!"

"It hit my boob."

"Pervy Eraser to the rescue!"

"Donnie, don't cause a scene."

"Yes Mrs. Hunter." Donnie said then sat next to me.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" She asked and I smiled then nodded.

"Annual prank day. We will win this year!" I said and she nodded then Keith, Kenny and Zane came over to us.

"So a little birdie told me that you spent some time with raccoon eyes." Kenny said.

"Birdie your ass is mine!" I said to the short boy and he smirked.

"Love you too Nat!" He said and I turned back to my friends.

"So what are you planning to do for your first one?" Donnie asked.

"**Well we want to take her to a nice place for dinner**, take her back home and watch a nice movie, **then take her clothes off and start playing** **with her **then-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Zane we meant about the prank wars tomorrow! Not when you have your first time!" Donnie said and he smiled.

"Well I can still **tell you can't I**?" He asked and we shook our heads.

"Where's Katy?" I asked.

"She's at the nurse's office because she accidentally cut herself." Kenny said and we nodded.

"So what about prank wars?" Keith asked and Donnie smiled.

"Every year at the school we have a prank day that is exclusively for students. Pranks can go as far as they can as long as we don't have to hold a memorial service. The winner gets five get out of trouble passes that they can use at any time. It's always the younger kids that win but this year will be our time." Donnie said then laughed maniacally and coughed.

"So we have to wait for this class to end so we can go home then we start our plans for world domination!" I said and they looked at me.

"Don't you mean for the prank war?" Kenny asked and Donnie and I shook our heads.

"First the school, then the world!" Donnie and I said in unison then started our maniacal laughter. The boys looked at us then Keith slapped my back.

"Thanks, I needed that. So, TIME SKIP!"

***The Next Day at School* (A/N: WARNING: I was watching Jackass and it inspired me to write this part. Do not attempt to re-enact or recreate anything mentioned in this story. Anyone wondering why Kimimaro is vulgar, it's because I made him have the role of Bam from Jackass Number 2.)**

**Kimimaro PoV **

I walked to Kakashi's class early just incase Nat and Donnie decided to do something sneaky. I went to his room and found a boy with a camera looking at the door.

"Dear Students, because of the explosion yesterday, we had a clean-up team come in so don't be alarmed." He said and I went up to him.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked and found a note covering up the window.

"It's a note from Kakashi-sensei. I'm not in the prank wars, I'm filming them." He said after I gave him a look.

"Read it out loud for the camera." He said and I rolled my eyes but did so.

"Dear Students, because of the explosion yesterday, we had a-clean up come in so don't be alarmed," The text got smaller so I squinted my eyes and got closer.

"There might be a little smell coming from the room but it's okay to go in-" I read then got hit by a boxing glove coming from the window.

"Ah, you fucking bitch." I said then Nat came out and they started laughing.

"That was beautiful! Keith, do me a favor and get me some more victims." I rolled my eyes but nodded then she went back in. I saw Gaara walking towards us then I leaned against the wall.

"Look at what Kakashi had to do because of you." I pointed to the note and he rolled his eyes.

"Read it out loud for the camera." I said and he did so.

"Dear Students, because of the explosion yesterday-oof!" He got punched by the glove then Nat came out and we laughed.

"No way! You got him to do it! Sorry Gaara, I didn't know you would be one of my victims. Now, get back into places, I hear Kenny and Zane." She said and we both leaned against the wall.

"You're nose is bleeding."

"Well it did hit me straight in the face!"

"Hey don't yell at me. I got hit first and it was Nat's boxing glove."

"What the hell would she need that for anyway?" Gaara asked and I shrugged. Kenny and Zane looked at us then at the note.

"You read it Kenny, **it might be one of Nat or Donnie's pranks.**" Zane said and I smirked. Kenny leaned in a little then got punched in the face.

"YES! THREE VICTIMS!" Nat yelled then came out and laughed with Zane.

"That was good. **But you can't get us.**" Zane said then she smiled.

"You're right Zane, you're too smart for me to get you. Here." She pulled him into a hug and he shrugged then hugged her back. I raised an eyebrow then she pulled his pants down.

"Camo, nice choice." I said and he shrugged then pulled his pants up.

"Okay you win. **I knew something was going to happen. **Why didn't you warn me? **I am you and you could've known!**" Zane told himself and Nat rolled her eyes.

"Okay, sharkie-boy, bi-polar boy, raccoo-"

"Insomnia"

"Pupil-less insomniac, into the classroom and just let Keith do it. He's selling it so good." Nat said then they went in and I saw Naruto walk towards us. _I'm pretty sure he is the blonde boy and this Gaara was the one I fought. _He had some coffee in his hand too.

"Uzumaki, look at what our teacher had to do because of your friend." I pointed to the note and he leaned in. The boxing glove hit him then he fell down and I laughed.

"What happened?" Nat asked then saw Naruto on the ground and broke out laughing.

"BAHAHAHA! HE FELL WITH THE COFFEE!" Nat said then kneeled to the ground and kept laughing.

"W-What just happened?" Naruto asked in a daze.

"Don't worry Naruto. It'll be funny later." Nat said and he got up then walked in.

"Go inside now, I wonder if I can get Donnie." Nat said and I opened the door for the classroom when we heard a voice.

"HASTA LA VISTA BITCHACHOS!" Donnie yelled and we looked at her. She had black war paint on with camouflage and water guns in both hands. She started shooting and I froze.

"HIT THE DECK!" Nat yelled and pinned me down. The camera boy got down and red liquids came at us. I took a peek and Donnie was laughing like a maniac.

"What **the hell** is going on?" Zane asked after he opened the door and got shot. He fell down and Nat checked him.

"Live damn you!" She yelled then slapped him and kept on slapping him.

"Nat-_**Slap!**_ **Stop**-_**Slap!**_ I'm-_**Slap!**_ **Gone-**_**Slap!**_" Zane said then Nat gasped.

"No, live damn you! Don't worry Zane, I'll avenge you! Donnie your ass is mine! ZUKO! I NEED YOUR EARTH-BENDING SKILLS!" Nat yelled and we looked at her then Naruto and Gaara came out.

"I use sand and who's Zuko?" Gaara asked.

"I was watching Avatar last night okay. Donnie you shoot me and I'll go Hidan on your ass!"

"ONLY I CAN USE THAT THREAT YOU HEATHEN!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A JASHINIST TO BE AS BADASS AS HIDAN!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"LIES!"

"YOU LIE!"

"So are you going back to the prank war or what?" Kenny asked and they nodded.

"I don't know what your strategy is, but I will find you and I will prank you." Donnie said.

"You can't quote from Taken! Anyway, I will be the prank master!" Nat yelled in a crazy way then pulled Gaara close to her and tried to punch him.

"What are you doing? You already got me once!"

"I'm pretty sure that you can bend sand just like the real Gaara so I'm attempting to get your sand to get Donnie!"

"You can try that all you can but I still have my ketchup guns. TASTE MY TOMATOES!"

"You girls had **finally lost it.**" Zane said then Donnie started to shoot at us. She grabbed me then aimed the gun at my head.

"Nat, I'll blow your man's brains out if you don't give up."

"Don't do it Nat!"

"I wasn't planning on it!"

"Bitch."

"I love you too sweetie. Donnie, don't make me get Zuko to go fire-bender on you!"

"How much air-bender did you watch?"

"So much! Now I just see everything in Avatar mode! Naruto is Aang, Hinata is Katara, Gaara is Zuko, Zane is Jet and I have no idea who Kenny is. I want to be a fire-bender." Nat said solemnly and I rolled my eyes then Donnie shot at her.

"DIE BITCH!" Donnie yelled and Nat used Gaara as a shield.

"Heh heh, sorry."

"You owe me."

"What would you like?"

"A kiss."

"…Later." Nat waved then bolted out of here. He rolled his eyes then Donnie pulled out something that looked like a grenade.

"Spoiled milk bomb, away!" She yelled then threw it. It exploded and chunky milk came out. She laughed then turned to us.

"We already got pranked!" Naruto said and she had a sadistic smiled the aimed her gun at Zane's head.

"Who wants a head start? Whoever helps me prank everyone else, I'll save for last." Donnie said sickly and we looked at each other.

"I'm in!"

"Naruto!"

"Well what do you want me to do Gaara? I'll make sure you're before me so, later suckers!" Naruto said then ran off and Donnie smiled.

"What about a game of Russian roulette? Whoever doesn't get shot by me can go with Naruto. I'll count to three and close my eyes then start shooting. 1...2...4, 6, 3!" She said fast then we tried to get away. Zane and Kenny got shot then I felt something on my back.

"So, looks like Gaara didn't get shot, yet. DIE RACCOON-BOY!"

"It's insomnia damn it!"

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A BRAIN INFECTION! YOU DIE NOW!"

"Not yet!" Naruto yelled then jumped in front of Gaara and took the shot.

"Naruto you idiot."

"Thank you Naruto for saving me for a ketchup bullet wouldn't hurt you from time to time?! I'm gonna go find Hinata." Naruto said then left and I got up to take Donnie's gun. She shot me in the head and I fell down.

"And now one more shot for you to be officially eliminated. Gaara, go tell Nat I shot Keith." Donnie said and put the gun against my temple.

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!" Nat's voice yelled and she tackled Donnie but I felt a ketchup bullet hit my head.

"That stings." I said and saw Nat with a stick taped to her back.

"What the fudge is that for?" Donnie asked and she took it off.

"I'll use Kenny as an example."

"Say what now-ZZZZZZ!" He yelled after Nat poked him with the stick then took it off.

"I have a taser at the end of my stick to shock you with, but it's just the beginning of the day so let's go to class." Nat said and I sweatdropped.

"Really? You guys made it seem like war so are you really going to just drop it?" Gaara asked and they looked at each other then nodded.

"TASER-KETCHUP COMBO!" They said then started shooting and poking us.

"FUCK!" We yelled in unison then the rest of the day in hell started. We were in Spanish class when Kenny fell asleep and Nat turned to me.

"I'm going to do the Black Mamba, don't distract me or it'll go wrong." He whispered and I looked at her confused.

"Black Mamba?"

"You'll see." She took out a black sock from under her shirt and I looked at it. It had google eyes and a red tongue. She put it on her hand then hovered it above Kenny's head.

"Dave, you're filming this right?" Nat asked the camera boy and he nodded. She hit his head and he woke up.

"Black Mamba." She shook it in his face then turned back to me.

"And that was a Black Mamba." I rolled my eyes then we got put into our groups for group work. We were with Katy and Gaara.

"Don't do anything while we're here."

"That's like asking Donnie not to curse, the answer is fluff no."

"What's going on?" Katy asked.

"It's annual prank day and Nat and Donnie are always determined to be number one." Mrs. Cruz said and she nodded.

"So that's why Donnie pushed me into the boys' locker-room. Can I help?" Katy asked and Nat nodded.

"Well, we have to prank every student in our homeroom and you guys are all in my homeroom so I have to get you atleast two times so," She wrote on a piece of paper then stuck it to my chest. It said property of Nat Young and I couldn't get it off.

"Super glue, and," She wrote a note and gave it to Kenny.

"Katy you like me?" He asked and said bluenette blushed.

"Uh, no?" She said confused and Nat smiled.

"Two down, one to go."

"Oh hell no."

"Too late!" She grabbed Gaara and pinned him down. She took his shirt off then put another one on him and a hat.

"Pikachu."

"Damn it." He had a black shirt with the little yellow Pikachu on it and a Pikachu Hat. He tried to take the hat off but got shocked.

"Dog collars, not only for dogs." I rolled my eyes then we went to art class. I saw Donnie sleeping in her chair with a pillow and a blanket.

"Donnie wake up." Mr. Hernandez said but the girl just ignored her.

"Just because it's prank day doesn't mean we don't have work to do. Nat, wake up Donnie." She nodded then pulled out something from her bag.

"Baking powder?" I asked and she nodded. She got a handful then aimed it at her. I rolled my eyes and she threw it at Donnie's head.

'Aw, w-what happened? Why is my hair white?" Donnie asked groggily and I laughed.

**Nat PoV **

After Art class when we went outside for P.E. I saw a port-a-potty and got an idea. I turned to Keith and opened my mouth but he stopped me.

"I'll do it."

"Thanks Keith, now let's just wait for a victim." I said and waited for five minutes then Conner went in. We waited for about two minutes then we nodded to each other.

"One…two…three!" He bolted to the port-a-potty and drop kicked it down. I heard some screams from it and I laughed. Keith tried to unlock the door to get him out but couldn't.

"Conner, I'm sorry bro, unlock the door and I'll let you out."

"…"

"I love you bro, unlock the door!" Keith said in between laughter and he opened the door. Conner was wet and tinted brown then looked at him and me then laughed.

"You guys are assholes."

* * *

**Sasori: If anyone is wondering, the Nat we're trapped with is not the Nat in the story. Ours is named Natasha and that one is named Natale. **

**Tobi: Cj. my muffin is good, Nat-chan will use that later in the story.  
**

**Gaara: Maybe we should let Nat go.  
**

**Sasori: Why?  
**

**Gaara: Well she can make us happy in the story and if we keep her like this then she'll make us miserable.  
**

**Sasori: ...I'll take the tape off. *Rips tape off*  
**

**Me: OW! YOU ASSHOLES ARE HAVING HELL RIGHT NOW!  
**

**Gaara: I thought you loved us.  
**

**Me: ...Damn it.  
**


	8. Singy Song Time

**Me: Sasori is abusing his power of me having a giant crush on one of them.  
**

**Tobi: Is it Tobi?!  
**

**Me: Oh f-  
**

**Gaara: Bleep. **

**Me: No you little b-  
**

**Gaara: Bleep.  
**

**Sasori: She's in love with Gaara! Wait, I look just like him.  
**

**Me: I'm not into puppets.  
**

**Gaara: But you love serial killers.  
**

**Me: Basically yeah. Regular text is Naruto in I made it and Bold Text is Insomniac's part, enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

***Meanwhile, with the Clan Elders.* **

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Now listen to me damn it! You guys just don't want to listen to me because I'm not one of you! Listen or else everything goes bad!" I yelled and they sighed.

"Fine, what do you need to tell us Kathryn?" Elder Dominguez asked and I took in a deep breath.

"Well I had a dream about the future and you guys know that when I have dreams about the future it means we can change it but I'm afraid that we can't change this. You guys know about the five angels that fell from the heavens about eighteen years ago, right?" I asked and they nodded.

"Yes, Kelsey Smith, Lonnie Ross, Abby Baker, Danni Russell and Candice Burns. What about them?" Elder Clark asked.

"Well, you guys already know that now the Anime world is real and eighteen people from the Naruto World are here to take back three members of our family."

"You aren't one of us so what family are you referring to?" Elder Johnson said bitterly and I rolled my eyes.

"Alex and Angel are my cousins so they're my family. Anyway, they're here to take Bryan, Alex and Stephanie back but The Akatsuki came here first. They aren't going to take them back anymore but I think that the others are still trying. But, in my dream, the invasion was taking place and the five angels are trying to stop us."

"As said in the great book. If we don't take them out of the equation then our entire race may be at stake."

"Yes Elder Robinson but in my dream they didn't. You guys know that in my side of the family, when we _mate_ with someone and when the male leaves the room the woman has great pain in her stomach which means that they are the ones we will spend the rest of our lives with."

"Where are you going with this?" Elder Dominguez asked and I sighed.

"Well, I was with Bryan, Angel was with Stephanie and Alex was with-"

"Kimimaro?"

"Dosu?"

"Jake?"

"Cory?"

"You idiot! Cory practically violated poor Alex!"

"I was just guessing."

"Well that was an awful guess."

"What about Robinson's guess about Jake?" Elder Dominguez asked and I was confused.

"Who's Jake?" I asked and they rubbed their necks nervously.

"We never told your aunt about this but Jake was the man Alex was supposed to marry as a trade for an alliance from the Werewolves Clan." Elder Clark said.

"…You were going to trade my cousin for an alliance with a bunch of dogs. What is this, Twilight?! When were you planning on doing this?!" I asked.

"Err, about a year from today."

"…She was supposed to have sex with Gaara."

"Oh hell no." They said in unison.

"What's wrong with that?"

"What isn't wrong with that?! That little desert rat doesn't deserve Alex! Hell, even that avenger boy deserves her more!" Elder Johnson yelled.

"She hates Sasuke with a passion." I deadpanned.

"A passion like no other." Elder Dominguez added then he looked at me.

"Do you honestly believe that Alex and the little boy could even make it as a couple? He broke up with her just for being Kazekage. Would we ever do that? No, we wouldn't." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"We're getting off topic. So all that happened then about three months later, the five angels were approached by Tobi."

"The masked man."

"The masked man, and he wanted them to make a pact and get revenge on Alex making Tobi into a monster and taking the Akatsuki from the girls. They made a plan to wait for about a year then kill Alex."

"You can't kill Alex, she's deathless, like us."

"You guys are lying, the way to kill a Strigoi vampire is to digest the heart." I said and they looked at me in shock.

"Please tell me this story has a happy ending." Elder Robinson said and I shook my head.

"Bad ending, very bad ending. So a couple more months later went and we had a triple wedding."

"Is that the bad ending?"

"Johnson, it's nice that they even found love."

"Well Dominguez, do you accept the unity of Gaara and Alex."

"…Yea-no." He said solemnly and I rolled my eyes.

"Let me just say what happens. Six months later, Stephanie and Angel's babies are born. One month after that, Bryan and my baby is born. Two months after that, Gaara and Alex's baby is born and yes, she does have raccoon rings." I added after their looks.

"Is that the bad ending?"

"Shut up Johnson."

"The bad ending is that after Yumi is born, the girls and Tobi basically make a trade. Alex's life in exchange for Yumi's."

"So the bad ending is that we had to hold a memorial service for a newborn."

"Shut the hell up Johnson!"

"Alex died and then all the new members that we recruited turned back to human." I finished and they looked at me in shock.

"Damn it! So how can we change this?" Elder Clark asked and I rolled my eyes then sighed, slightly annoyed.

"_We_ have to make sure that the girls keep the Akatsuki and that everything else falls into place. Can't we have a spy or something to make sure that happens?" I asked and they rubbed their chins in thought.

"We have that girl, Kanna, and I think she would make sure nothing goes wrong." Elder Clark said and the rest nodded.

"Yes, so it's official. To save the Clan and our little monsters, we have to make sure they don't come in contact with this Akatsuki. Oh, and Kathryn, if you tell anyone about this conversation or even utter a word to your aunt about our plan for Alex, we'll make sure you never get to see your cousins again." Elder Johnson said and I gulped then nodded.

"Good girl, on your way now." I left then went back to my house.

"Alex, don't do anything stupid and make the rest of us suffer."

**? PoV **

"Mom, I'm going off to ruin my life again."

"Okay sweetie, have fun." If any of you are wondering what the hell is wrong with me, I had a messed up past. I used to love this nice girl. Well I hit her too but that wasn't my fault…Okay it was. I always tell my mom what I do then do something else. I recently moved to Cleveland for…business purposes and now I have to apply to go to the middle school. I have short blonde hair, blue eyes and I'm very skinny. No muscles, nothing. I walked into the school and saw a mess. The hallways were filled with paper and I see a puddle of chunky milk. I went to the main office and approached the front desk lady.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked and I nodded.

"Can I apply to go to this school?" I asked and she looked at the computer.

"Yes, just fill out the application online and we'll mail you your class schedule." I nodded then looked at a hole in the wall.

"Please don't ask." She said and I nodded then walked around the neighborhood. I went to a secluded area that I'm pretty sure only I know about. There was a river, flowers and trees. I looked at my reflection in the water then scowled.

"You asshole, why did she stay with you?" I asked myself.

"Maybe because she got to used to the pain." I heard a voice behind me say. I looked back and saw a boy with shirt, spiky black hair, eyeliner, dark eyes, black leather Jacket and black jeans with combat boots. Basically the opposite of what I look like.

"Shut up Jake." I muttered and he put his hands up in mock-defense.

"I'm just sayin' you did take part in half of the beatings. Now tell me again, who made the first hit?" He asked and I looked down.

"We both did. We punched each other in the face and then it escalated from there. So tell me, if you're supposed to be some weird mystical creature, how come you haven't attacked me?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Well, since I am a werewolf, that makes me part dog in some way. So I am like a dog, I'm aggressive, but I'm loyal. You just happened to save me from that river when I was just a small pup." He said and I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Don't girls say that guys are like dogs?"

"That my friend, is correct. So are you going to quit your bitchin' or finally man up and go out there to find a new girl?" He asked and I sighed.

"If I haven't done it for the last three years, what makes you think I'll do it now?" I asked and he smirked.

"Well Mr. Pessimist, I saw this cute red-head that you might be interested in."

"I like girls with black hair."

"I saw this cute red-head that you might be interested in."

"Didn't you just say that?"

"I saw this cute red-head that you might be interested in."

"Alright stop it."

"I saw this cute red-head that you might be inter-"

"ALRIGHT! Damn it! I'll check it out!" I said irritated and he smirked.

"Score one for repetitiveness! Come on." He grabbed my arm then led me to the arcade.

"She hangs out here."

"TAP OUT MOTHERFUCKER!"

"NEVER HEATHEN!" We looked around and saw two girls wrestling on the ground. One had died red hair and another had orange hair.

"Girls! You're both weird and messed up in the head." A crimson-haired boy said and I scowled.

"Says the boy who has no pupils!" The ginger girl said.

"Well you're friends with me!"

"…Touché. So Gaara, who won?"

"Tie."

"Damn it. I knew we should've picked Kenny to referee the match because you have a grudge against both of us."

"Well I did get shot at with ketchup and I am wearing a Pikachu Hat and shirt."

"But it looks adorable."

"I'm not supposed to be adorable! I'm supposed to be the guy that seems a bit less emo than Sasuke!" He yelled and she laughed.

"Be thankful that I decided not to use a panda hat, oh wait, I am!" She pinned him down the put a panda hat on him.

"Donnie, don't even think about it." A short boy said and the red-hired girl got a devilish smile.

"But you'd look so cute as a bear!"

"Bear you say. Okay." They went to the bathroom and the crimson-haired boy picked up the girl.

"You owe me."

"What would you like?"

"A kiss."

"…The caller you are trying to contact is not available at the time. Please leave a message at the beep. Beep." He rolled his eyes then got closer to her face.

"Kiss her damn it!" Jake said and they looked at us. I looked at him and he just shrugged.

"You don't just tell a random couple to kiss! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I asked and he smiled innocently.

"Well, I was abandoned as a child, got mauled by a wolf, went to a mental institution, escaped, got adopted then became friends with you." He said and I smacked the back of his head.

"You idiot! You don't have to tell people your whole life story!"

"Life story? That was only in the last five years! So cosplayer dude, are you gonna kiss the girl or what?" He asked and the boy nodded.

"I forgot about that." He was about to kiss her when she pushed him off.

"Nice try Gaara. I'm not kissing you."

"Aw what? All that build-up for nothing?"

"Jake,"

"Yeeees?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Dobby must ask why."

"My Harry Potter senses were tingling, what happened?" The girl from before, Donnie I think, came back along with the boy who was in a bear suit.

"Conner, you look freakin' adorable."

"I know huh!" **(A/N: George Lopez Quote.) **

"So who is Adam Lambert and blondie?" The red-haired girl asked and pointed to us.

"I told you I look like Adam Lambert." Jake said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and my voice sounds like a stoner's, we get it." I said and we looked at them.

"I'm Jake and blondie here is Ash."

"Pokemon!" Donnie said and I smiled.

"Yeah, all I need to do is dye my hair black, get a hat and a Pikachu. Oh look, a wild Pikachu appeared." I pointed to the crimson-haired boy and the girl giggled.

"You just need Brock and Misty. I can be misty." She said and I smiled.

"So who are y'all?" Jake asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I am Donnie Ross, my short little boyfriend is Conner Stevens, my ginger friend is Nat Young and that guy is the guy that almost got us arrested." Donnie said and pointed to the crimson-haired boy who rolled his eyes.

"I said I was sorry. My name is Sabaku no Gaara-" He looked dead into my eyes then glared. I recognized him then glared back.

"Donnie, how long do I have to wear this?" Conner asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know, so you guys wanna hang out with us?" She asked and Jake nodded.

"Yeah, we'll hang out, where do you guys plan on going?" He asked and they all turned to Nat.

"What am I suddenly the leader of the group?" She asked and they nodded.

"Well it is seven and the arcade is about to close. Keith decided he was going to stay home and do homework, Jerome is with Kicky and Van is probably getting raped by Sasuke."

"He shouldn't be."

"How would you know that Gaara?"

"Never mind. What about the Karaoke bar?"

"Does it have beer?" Jake asked.

"Idiot, you're too young to drink." I said and he pulled out his wallet.

"According to my license I am just old enough to drink." He showed me his license and I looked at it.

"Who the hell is Quincy Jefferson?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous that you decided not to come with me and get an I.D."

"You call that an I.D? Donnie and mine's are way better than that one. How much did you get it? 25? 30?" Nat asked and he looked away.

"Twenty bucks but it's from a trustworthy guy! So are we going or not?" He asked and they nodded.

"Can we get Naruto and the rest of the guys?" Gaara asked and Nat nodded.

"How come I can't have Hinata in any of my classes? I just have you, Keith, Kenny, and Zane. Although Zane and Keith are pretty kick-ass." Nat said and Donnie rolled her eyes.

"You only think that because he looks like your second favorite character. Do you guys know the show Naruto?" Donnie asked us and we nodded.

"I always wanted to know how it would be like if we lived in the anime world." Jake said and I nodded.

"Probably hell." Nat said.

"What if you fall in love with someone?" I asked and Gaara looked at me.

"For what? For them to rip your heart out? What if they decide that they want to come back and just leave you?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"Maybe because they have a life here." Nat said and he looked at her then frowned.

"Well they could have a life there and maybe the person that they loved still loves them." He said and they stopped.

"But that other person doesn't love them anymore and probably moved on." He rolled his eyes then shook his head.

"Well shouldn't they at least get another chance?" She took some time to consider then nodded.

"As long as they didn't cheat."

"I never cheated-I mean, but what if they never cheated on that person? What if they came all the way to this world just to bring them back out of pure love?" He asked and she blew a piece of hair away.

"Why would they leave their lives behind just to bring back a person that doesn't want to come back? Why would they leave their family, friends or people relying on them?" She asked and he looked down.

"I guess you're right."

"Really? I finally get to be right for once? Donnie, I won our bet!"

"Damn it. Fine, you don't have to be the designated driver when we have my 21st birthday, my bachelorette party, and my wedding." I looked at them then we stopped in front of a house. Gaara threw a rock at a window and it broke.

"Oops. I thought it was just going to bounce off." A blonde boy looked out and he was in a shower cap and no shirt on.

"Who the hell threw that rock?! I was taking a shower!" He yelled and I laughed.

"Sorry Naruto. Do you think you guys can come with us to the Karaoke bar?" Gaara asked and the boy rolled his eyes.

"Fine, get in and wait." We went in the house and sat on the couch. Well I sat on it next to Nat and Jake sat at my feet.

"I'm a Dog." Jake said and I rolled my eyes.

"I know you are boy, I know you are. Here's a treat." I gave him a cookie and he looked at me.

'What just one?" I rolled my eyes then gave him another. About six other people came down and looked at us.

"Hinata, have you been pleasing Naruto?" Donnie asked with a wink and a nudge, the girl blushed to a crimson red.

"Naruto, have you been pleasing Hinata?" Nat asked and he nodded.

"Good boy."

"I'm not Kiba."

"Whatever. You don't get this ramen flavored bag of chips then."

"Nat have I told you that I love you like a sister? Even more than I think of Gaara as a brother."

"Naruto!"

"What? It's true! So can I have the chips?" She nodded then handed him a bag of chips and they looked at us.

"So who are the guys that can be Teme's brother and my brother?" He pointed to us and we looked at him funny.

"I am Jake McKinley and my blonde friend is Ash Ketchum."

"I'm not a Pokemon trainer. My name is Ash Cooper. What about you guys?" I asked and the blonde boy smiled brightly.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, my shy girl is Hinata Hyuuga, The one with the ponytail is Ino Yamanaka, the one slouching is Shikamaru Nara, cherry blossom is Sakura Haruno, and duck-butt is Teme." He said pointing to each one respectively.

"Dobe, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, why are you guys here?" He asked and we turned to Nat who turned to Gaara.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Well you wanted to bring them. Do you guys want to go to the Karaoke bar with us?" She asked and they nodded.

"Sure, we finished our homework and Sasuke got done annoying the hell out of Vanessa." Shikamaru said.

"She wants me." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"That's like saying Nat wants Kankuro." Conner said and Gaara looked at him

"My brother?" He asked.

"You're brother's name is Kankuro too?! Why can't I be friends with Avatar characters or Invader Zim characters?!" Nat said and Donnie smiled.

"Tak and Zim for life!"

"Donnie, it has to be Gaz and Zim." Conner said and Nat nodded.

"Yeah Conner knows where it's at. So let's go before the place gets filled with girly teens singing Justin Bieber." She said and we walked to the bar.

"So who's going up first?" I asked and Jake elbowed me.

"I wanna do For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert."

"Dude, you're like a sixteen year old version of him! Why do you want to sing that? Do, uh, Metallica?" I asked and he smiled.

"St. Anger! Thanks man!" He ran off and went on stage. I sat down at a booth with the rest of the guys and waited for him to sing his song.

'So what song did he pick?" Shikamaru asked.

"St. Anger by Metallica. Are you guys going to do any songs?" I asked and they nodded.

"We decided to do a bet to see who can sing best. I'mma do When I grow up by The Pussycat Dolls, what about you guys?" Donnie asked and we looked at Conner.

"Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolf. Naruto?" We looked at the blonde boy who turned to Gaara.

"We're both doing I Made It by Kevin Rudolf and I guess I'll do, Nat what song should I sing?" She shrugged then looked at the song list.

"Uh, American Idiot, Monster, the one by Skillet, or Burn in My Light. Which one?" She asked and he took some time to consider.

"My friend once sang Monster and she somehow got me to do it so I'll do that one. Can I pick yours Gaara?"

"If you say Animal I have become, I'll kill you."

"Last Resort."

"I'm doing that one."

"Of course you are Sasuke."

"New Divide."

"No."

"Somewhere I Belong?"

"No."

"Nobody's Listening?"

"No. No Linkin Park songs."

"Why not?"

"I only like Breaking the Habit and I'm not doing that one."

"Down With the Sickness. I Dare You. Riot. Scared! Home-"

"DAMN IT! I'LL DO VOICES!"

"RKO! Out of nowhere!" Donnie and Nat said in unison and we looked at them.

"What? Randy Orton's sexy." Donnie said and Jake came back.

"Hey you did well." I said and he smiled. We looked at everybody that went and cheered when they finished. Hinata sang My Immortal, Sasuke sang Last Resort, Shikamaru sang Let Me Love You **(A/N: Shika! You finally did something!)** Ino did I Hate this Part, Sakura sang Monster, by Meg and Dia, Donnie sang When I grow up and Gaara sang Voices.

"Nat, I want to do a duet." Donnie said and she rolled her eyes.

"What song could we do?" Donnie smirked and Nat shook her eyes.

"It's ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, fifteen percent concentrated power of will! Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain and a hundred percent reason to remember the name!" Nat sweatdropped but stood up.

"I'm Mike."

"Aw damn it." They went up and sung Remember the Name. I looked at them and smiled. _She used to sing a lot when were together. _I thought and they came back.

"So who's next?" Jake asked and Naruto stood up.

"Come on Gaara, Voices doesn't count."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Then ramen doesn't count as a real food."

"…"

"I think you hit a nerve there."

"Well I know that now. Come on Naruto." They went up there and started the song.

"I look up to the sky  
and now the world is mine  
I've known it all my life  
I made it, I made it!  
**I used to dream about, the life I'm living now  
I know that there's no doubt  
I made it, I made it!**

Known from the city where no one believed in me  
But I never gave up the fight!  
Yeah, but now I'm on top.  
I told you to let it rock. **Rock!**  
Now the money's fallin' from the sky-y-y-y-y  
I made it.

I look up to the sky  
and now the world is mine  
I've known it all my life  
I made it, I made it!  
**I used to dream about, the life I'm living now  
I know that there's no doubt  
I made it, I made it!  
**  
**Rooftop, hella choppa burning smoke  
Louis bag stay strapped wit' a priceless glow  
High life, flippin' and gettin' some more.  
Paradise, the luxury marble floor  
When I hit, hit me full of that cash  
More money than I seen in a garbage can  
On Stunna Island, money and the power  
That's how we do it, make it rain make it shower  
Top floor, big timer doin' big things  
Over city views bought shawty new Range  
Flip another 100, poppin' throwin' hundreds  
In a new Bentley, uptown stunna!  
**  
I look up to the sky. **To the sky!**  
And now the world is mine. **The world is mine!**  
I've known it all my life. **All my life**.  
_**I made it, I made it! **_  
**I used to dream about, the life I'm living now**  
I know that there's no doubt  
_**I made it, I made it!**_

Ooooh I made it  
I made it  
I made it  
i made it  
I-I-I made it

Yo, ay, ay, ay, listen  
**See I don't live for glamour, and I don't care for fame  
I'm in this for the love of the game  
Funny how things can change  
They didn't believe in me then  
Now callin' my na-ame  
Now look who cashed in  
They didn't wanna know me back then  
But ever since I done gone platinum  
Everything turned around  
And now the sky is falling downnnnnn**

I look up to the sky **down now**  
and now the world is mine **mine**  
I've known it all my life **oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
I made it, I made it! **I made it**  
I used to dream about, the life I'm living now  
I know that there's no doubt **oh ho**  
I made it, I made it!

**Came from the gutter, lookin' like my motha  
Made it to the goal line, straight out the huddle  
Cash Money goldmine, Weezy stay loyal  
Boy we gettin' money like we just found oil  
Uh and that's word to my red flag  
I live first and leave the bull shit dead last  
I lay it down so hard I got a bed rash  
And i just tell 'em to loaf it when the bread pass  
Starin' at you from the top of the game man  
I might drop the world if I change hands  
Uh, it feel good to be here  
Weezy in the building got this bitch rebuilt  
Young Money**

I look up to the sky  
and now the world is mine  
I've known it all my life  
I made it, I made it!  
I used to dream about, the life I'm living now  
I know that there's no doubt  
I made it, I made it!  
I look up to the skyyy!  
I made it!

Ooo!  
I made it  
I made it  
**I-I-I made it  
I made it**  
I made it I made it,

**Yes I did, Yes I did, Yes I did, Yes I did, Yes I did**  
_**I-I-I made it.**_" They both finished off and we cheered. **(Gaara: I can sing? Sasori: Apparently. Me: Back to the story!) **

"I think we have our duet winners." Nat said then Gaara and Sasuke took some wine bottles.

"Drink up. It can be our first time getting drunk." Sasuke said and Nat and Donnie shook their heads.

"I was at a party when I was a smaller Donnie and there was so much beer. I was so dumb, I thought it was apple juice and drank six bottles. I was so drunk, I told Nat it was fun juice and she drank as much as I did." Donnie said and we looked at them. Nat raised her glass of whine and smiled.

"True story. I'm just going to wait for a bit then go up and sing my song." She said and I looked at her.

"Which song are you doing?" Gaara asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know. Disturbia, Whistle, oh, I got it but I'm just gonna let whoever wants to go next go on." We nodded and then fifteen people came in. It looked like the Akatsuki but in casual clothes and five other girls.

"Ugh, it's them again." Nat said and we looked at her.

"Oh yeah, those are Lonnie's friends. Maybe they won't recognize us." Donnie said.

"Hey, it's the little bitch that almost burned Zetsu's ass!" The one that looked like Hidan said and they walked over to us.

"**Shut up** Hidan. Let's just leave them alone. **Besides, it's just the girl so what harm could she do?**" Zetsu asked.

"Akatsuki, we shouldn't be seen with little runts." The one that looked like Kakuzu said and Pein nodded.

"I thought that gingers are friendly to other gingers." Donnie said then Pein and Nat looked at each other. Nat put her hand up with a blank face.

"Ginger love." He rolled his eyes but high-fived her then smiled.

"Sorry about pushing you into a tree." He said and she shrugged.

"Sorry about almost killing Zetsu. He's pretty badass so don't let him go, or I'll find you." He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I'll remember that." They left and we looked at her and then it was silent.

"...Awkward turtle."

"Shut up Donnie."

"Oh look, it's Donnie's friend, Kerrie."

"Kelsey."

"Kelsey, she's looking dead at you Nat." We looked at the stage and found a blonde girl glaring at Nat.

"Pikachu, hide me."

"I'm not a Pokemon."

"Why do you not accept my weirdness? I accept your, uh, Tobi's a good boy!"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Tobi sit down, un."

"Shut up brat."

"Why do Deidara-sempai and Sasori-san fight?"

"Did they really have to sit next to us?" Conner asked and we shrugged.

"Hey, un, can we have some of your wine?" Deidara asked Nat and she looked at him.

"I don't know, un. Aren't you a little too young to drink, un?" She asked and I snickered.

"What about you, un?"

"…Sasuke hand me the wine." Said Uchiha did as told and she passed it to him.

"Thanks, un."

"Welcome, un." Nat said and Jake snickered.

"Okay, looks like we have a regular on the mic tonight. Kelsey smith is going to be performing Moment for Life by Nicki Minaj." The DJ said and the girl started her song. When she finished, she looked at Nat and glared.

"I wanted to sing this song because I wanted to say that if there's someone that wants to take something very important to you, don't let them. You guys have to work hard and make sure that what belongs to you, stays with you." She smiled and we looked at Nat.

"Why was she glaring at you during the entire song?" Shikamaru asked and she shrugged.

"Who cares? It's not like I ever did anything to her." Nat said and we nodded.

"Okay, looks like we have tonight's winner, Kelsey Smith! Wait, are there any last minute singers?" The DJ asked and we looked at Nat.

"Well, get up there before they officially make her the winner." Gaara said and she rolled her eyes.

"The things I do for you freaks."

"Hey!"

"Not you Naruto, wait, yeah you too. The only normal one is Conner."

"What about us?" Jake asked.

"You look like a punk goth boy and Ash sounds like a stoner."

"I know I do."

"Do you want me to carry you up there or are you leaving yet?" Gaara asked.

Damn it, you can't rush perfection, so what the hell am I saying." She left and went up there. I heard the beginning of the song and smiled.

"His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's chokin' how, everybody's jokin' now  
The clock's run out, times up, over, blaw!

Snap, back to reality, oh, there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit he choked, he's so mad but he won't  
Give up that easy, no, he won't have it he knows  
His whole back's to these ropes, it don't matter he's dope  
He knows that but he's broke, he so stagnant he knows  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
Back to the lab again, yo  
This whole rhapsody better go capture this moment  
And hope it don't pass him

You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment, you own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo

You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment, you own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo

His soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping  
This world is mine for the taking, make me king  
As we move toward a new world order, a normal life is boring  
But super-stardom's close to post mortem  
It only grows harder, only grows hotter  
He blows it's all over, these h**s is all on him  
Coast to coast shows, he's known as the Globetrotter lonely roads

God only knows he's grown farther from home, he's no father  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water  
These hoes don't want him no mo', he's cold product  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
He nose dove and sold nada, so the soap opera is told it unfolds  
I suppose it's old partna, but the beat goes on  
Da da dum, da dum da da da da

You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment, you own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo

You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment, you own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo

No more games, I'mma change what you call rage  
Tear this mothafuckin' roof off like two dogs caged  
I was playin' in the beginning, the mood all changed  
I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
But I kept rhymin' and stepped, writin' the next cipher  
Best believe somebody's payin' the pied piper  
All the pain inside amplified by the fact  
That I can't get by with my 9 to 5

And I can't provide the right type of life for my family  
'Cause man, these damn food stamps don't buy diapers  
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life  
And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder  
Tryin' to feed and water my seed, plus teeter-totter  
Caught up between bein' a father and a Prima Donna  
Baby mama drama's screamin' on and too much for me to wanna

Stay in one spot, another day of monotony's  
Gotten me to the point I'm like a snail  
I've got to formulate a plot or end up in jail or shot  
Success is my only mothafuckin' option, failure's not  
Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go  
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot, so here I go it's my shot  
Feet fail me not, this may be the only opportunity that I got

You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment, you own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo

You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment, you own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo  
You better

You can do anything you set your mind to, man." She finished and the rest of the place was silent and then some guy started cheering.

"Damn! That little bitch doesn't even breathe when she's rappin'! Eminem would be proud girl!" He said and she smiled.

"Thanks random guy! Lose Yourself by Eminem, thank you Eminem." Nat said then came back down as the rest of the crowd was cheering.

"Damn, looks like we have a new winner! Nat Young!" The DJ said and he went up to us.

"Good job girl, you get to come back here as many times you want, free of charge."

"Yay I get a new hang out place!" Donnie hugged Nat and started laughing.

"I didn't know you could rap!"

"Me neither! But then I just looked at you guys and it just came out. Donnie, do you know what this means?" She asked the girl and she nodded.

"We are eventually going to run this joint!"

"Exactly! I wish Keith, Jerome and Vanessa could be here and see me." Nat said and Shikamaru smiled.

"I got it on video. So do you guys wanna go home or what?" We nodded then walked back home. I was walking in the back with Jake and Conner. I saw Gaara pick up Nat bridal style and I smiled.

"That's sweet."

"It's not if they aren't a couple." Conner told me and I looked at him.

"Did she friendzone him?" I asked and he shook his head.

"She's already got a boyfriend. Gaara's been trying to get with Nat since the first day they met each other. I always wanted to know why."

**Ash, **

_What do you want Jake?_

**Nat is really Alex. **I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at the two.

"Alex."

* * *

**Me: Tobi do the music thing. **

**Tobi: Music mentioned in today's chapter was that there was a lot!  
**

**Me: Useless p-  
**

**Gaara: Bleep.  
**

**Me: If you don't stop that, I'll cut your neck open.  
**

**Sasori: Someone's bitchy.  
**

**Me: Well I am stuck with two serial killers and an annoying little b-  
**

**Gaara: Bleep.  
**

**Me: Okay, now you're just trying to pi-  
**

**Sasori: Bleep.  
**

**Tobi: Music mentioned was St. Anger by Metallica, When I grow up by The Pussycat dolls, Let it rock and I made it by Kevin Rudolf, American Idiot by Green Day, Monster by Skillet, Monster by meg and Dia, Burn in my light by Mercy Drive, Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace, Last Resort by Papa Roach, New Divide, Somewhere I belong, Nobody's Listening, Breaking the habit all by Linkin Park, Down With the Sickness by Disturbed, I dare You by Shinedown, Riot, Scared, and Home by Three days Grace, Voices by Rev theory, My Immortal by Evan-Ekie, Nat-chan, what does that say?  
**

**Me: Evanescence.  
**

**Tobi: Let Me love you by Mario, Remember the Name by Fort minor, I hate this Part by The Pussycat Dolls, Moment 4 Life by Nicki Minaj and Lose Yourself by Eminem. Tobi is Tired.  
**

**Me: Good Job Tobi, here's a cookie. *Hands Cookie* I know it was mostly songs but that was part of the story in my head.  
**

**Sasori: Review while I keep teasing Nat about her little crush.  
**

**Me: Yeah you do that and don't be surprised when you can't find your heart, eyeballs, arms or legs in the morning.  
**


	9. Into the battles

**Me: Okay! Welcome home or back if you haven't been reading!  
**

**Sasori: What the hell is up with you?  
**

**Alex: She's just happy that it's the tenth chapter.  
**

**Me: Very true. Little info to you guys, let's say that the characters are actors and up here or down below in the bold/Author Note parts they are more friendly to each other.  
**

**Alex: And I'm sitting here in that fancy chair thing reading the script and I'm like fuck.  
This is gonna suck. **

**Angel: Quit your bitchin'.  
**

**Me: Another little bit of info, Alex, Angel, Stephanie and Bryan are OLD! They aren't teenagers, they just look like that. So if anything they do seems like something an adult would do, it's because they are 1,300 years old!**

**Temari: So that's why in one of the chapters in the old story, Alex tries to stop my baby brothers from doing anything.  
**

**Kankuro and Gaara: Damn it.  
**

**Temari: Enjoy the chapter! It's a little shorter than the rest but who cares!**

* * *

***Somewhere in October* (Sasori: Lazy bum. Gaara: Shut up Sasori. Sasori: Stop defending her. Me: I have to use Tobi as a boxing bag to release my stress.) **

**Kimimaro PoV **

"Look you little weirdo, do you want to make your mommy happy or not."

"Daddy said to never help freaks."

"Well your dad lost to a freak and it's not like he's one." Glare. Glare. More glaring.

"Will it make mommy happy?"

"Yes. It will make your mommy very happy."

"Fine." I shook CG's hand and went online.

"Okay, let's find out which song she'd like." I went through Nat's play list with CG searching for love songs. I found two potential songs.

"Okay CG, all I need you to do is lip sync the lyrics of these songs. Try both of them to find out which would be better." He nodded and I put the lyrics on the screen and the song on.

"_O-oh, my hearts a stereo, _

_It's beats for you so listen close._" He tried to lip sync it but couldn't get it right. I turned the music off then put on the other one.

"She loves Three Days Grace so maybe she'll like this song." I said then put on Lost in You.

"_I always knew that you'd come back to get me, _

_And I always knew that it wouldn't be easy." _He went through the song without a problem and I smiled.

"Nice job CG. Your mom is going to love this."

"What am I doing anyways?" He asked and I smiled.

"Well it's almost mine and Alex's anniversary so I decided to do something special. Since you're about the size of a plushy and so I won't make a fool of myself, I'm going to put you in a white suit with a black top hat and make you sing and dance for your mom. You'll have a little music player taped to your back so you don't actually have to sing the song. And just to add a little bit more of cuteness, I'll give you a cane to twirl around." I finished and he stared at me.

"…I'm starting to like you, Mr. Dinosaur." He said in a cute voice and I laughed.

"Thanks CG, that means a lot to me. So let's start practicing." I said and he nodded.

**Nat PoV (Sasori: The real one, not the one that Alex is pretending to be. Me: Thank you Sasori.) **

I'm literally inside of someone's head. If you're wondering what I mean, it's not that I'm inside a little safety place, no. I am inside someone's head. I can see her brain. I'm sitting in the corner just re-evaluating my life. Jerome, Vanessa, Keith, are they even real? I was found by Jerome and Vanessa when we were much smaller. I was abandoned as a small girl around the age of three so I just traveled around looking for my parents. I was out-running some mean men one rainy night and ran into two people. Jerome and Vanessa looked at each other then led me to an ally.

***Flashback* **

"P-Please don't hurt me." I said while trying to hold back the tears. I was only five years old and living alone on the streets of New York. I wasn't ready to die yet.

"Now why would we do that?" The boy asked. I sniffled and looked up at them.

"Y-You're not with t-the mean men?" I asked and the girl shook her head.

"No, we're orphans. I'm Vanessa, Vanessa Murray."

"And I'm Jerome Wilson. Are you okay?" The boy asked and I nodded then smiled.

"M-My name's Natale, I don't really know my last name so I just say that my name is Natale Young."

"Well Natale, would you like to join our little group?" Jerome asked and I laughed then nodded.

"Good, I'm nine years old and Vanessa is eight. I'm from the Ireland but I was born somewhere here in the U.S. and Vanessa's parents had to send her here from London because they couldn't take care of her. What's your story?" Jerome asked and I looked down.

"Well, I was abandoned two years ago because my parents were criminals. They decided to move but didn't take me with them. I've been wandering around trying to search for them." I wiped my eyes and smiled.

"But I guess having friends is better than no parents, huh." I said and then our little journey began. Five years had passed and we were celebrating my tenth birthday. We made enough money working on the streets **(A/N: Not like THAT!) **so we could afford an apartment.

"Nat, we have a little surprise for you." Jerome said and he and Vanessa came in with a box. I opened it then pulled out a book with anime drawings. I read it then instantly fell in love with it.

"Naruto Uzumaki, poor boy. If I were in that world, I'd be his friend." I said then went to sleep. When I woke up, I went to the mailbox for my daily manga book. This one was of the Chunin Exams.

"That guy in the black is kinda cute." I said as I was reading about the Sand Ninja. I turned the page and saw teal eyes. I looked into them then got a little frightened.

"_Kankuro, back off._" I read and imagined his voice. Cold and heartless. I kept reading until Sasuke asked him for his name.

"_My name is Gaara, of the desert._" That name stuck with me and then two years passed. I went online and decided to search the characters up.

"Nat, are you stalking people?" Jerome asked from his seat on the couch.

"N-yes." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Is it the raccoon eyes guy or the Venus flytrap?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"His name is Zetsu and I should probably search him up too." I said then searched up Gaara first.

"Stalker."

"Hey, you two got me the manga book."

"Well it was Jerome's idea."

"I could've been good with just a chocolate bar."

"That's what I said but it's been our fifth anniversary with you so we got you that book. I liked Sasuke for a bit, Jerome liked Konan and Temari and you have a crush on that one guy. Uh, Gerent?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Sabaku no Gaara."

"You know he looks just like that puppet guy."

"Akasuna no Sasori."

"Only you would say it like that." Jerome said and I saw a relationship thing on Gaara's page.

"Alex Lopez-"

***End of Flashback* **

And after I said her name, I don't really remember any after that. Because I watched the anime and read the manga, I got too used to using the honorifics so I always refer to Alex as Alex-sama. I can tell she gets annoyed by it but it's a force of habit. Right now I got into her memories so she left me some popcorn and let me watch them. **Okay Nat, Kimi-err Keith wants to show us something so you can use my eyes. **Alex's voice said and I nodded, thinking that she can see me. I went over to her eyes and connected the stems to my arm. To be able to use her senses, I have to connect the stems to myself and try not to get them into my bloodstream. If I do that then I can be in control of that sense. I blinked then saw Keith with my little plushy that happens to look like Gaara.

"Okay Nat, because it's been our ninth anniversary together and because this was all I could think of, I present to you, CG." He motioned to the little plushy who was in a white tuxedo with a black top hat and cane. I cooed and he pressed something on the plushy's back. He started to sing and dance.

"Lost in you by Three Days grace. Keith, I love you so much!" Alex's voice said and she kissed him. The music stopped and the plushy pressed something on his back and started singing and dancing again. The song ended and I just wanted to hug Keith so much, but I couldn't. _Please hug him tight for me, Alex-sama. _**Nat, if I knew how, I would give you control so you could hug him. I'm sorry about this, I never knew that because of keeping our identities safe, my lie has made itself into reality. **_What? What lie?_ I asked and she sighed. **Just watch my memories from May on go on from there. **I sat down and watched her memories. She was in the Chunin Exams, Sasuke Retrieval Arc, she even managed to put Itachi Uchiha under a genjutsu. Then I got to the part where she left for a year and came back to Suna.

"Why? Why don't you want to get back with Gaara?"

"**I ask myself that very same question everyday.**" I looked around with fear in my eyes and gulped.

"G-Gaara?"

"**Sort of.**"

"_Get out._"

"**Alex,**"

"_Out!_"

"**But-**"

"P-Please just leave." I said trying to blink back the tears. _I don't want them to fight. _

"**I'm not leaving.**"

"_Gaara, you have five seconds to leave Nat and I alone._"

"**Alex, I'm not leaving until you love me back.**"

"_One..._"

"P-Please, just l-leave."

"**No! Alex, let's forget about the past and make a future together.**"

"_Two…_"

"**I'm not leaving.**"

"_Three…_"

"**Are you just going to stay there with that monster from Orochimaru and your two little runts? Alex, they're not good for you. Stephanie, Bryan and Kimimaro are just going to try to mess things up.**"

"G-Gaara, please don't make her upset-"

"_FIVE! YOU DIE NOW YOU LITTLE PRICK!_" I heard her slamming into him and some thumps. I closed my eyes then covered my ears but I could still hear them. I let a tear roll down my cheek and started kicking my legs.

"Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT!" I yelled then everything went silent.

"**A-Alex? Are you alright?**"

"_Does it look like I'm fucking alright to you? I told you to leave and now this is happening._" Alex said and I was confused.

"A-Alex-sama, what's going on?"

"_Nothing, just don't open your eye-NO! NOT YOU!_" She yelled and I saw a white glow coming from behind me. I turned around and saw a girl with white hair, black, soulless eyes with a mirror and wearing a white gown.

"Nat-chan, I'm sorry to say that I accidentally used my mirror on you. My name is Kanna, I will release the illusion." Kanna said then I saw a bright light. It dimmed down and I opened my eyes to see myself floating in a white abyss.

"Kanna? Nat? What the hell are you two doing here?!" I heard Alex's voice ask and I turned to see her holding two people by the neck. It was Gaara and that blonde boy, Ash.

"Let go of me you homicidal bitch!"

"Shut the fuck up _Ash_! I have no idea who to kill first, you or Gaara."

"A-Alex, we can talk about this." Gaara choked out and I heard his voice crack.

"You want to talk after you just offended my friends?! You know how close they are to me and you just offend them right in front of me! What if I called Kankuro a drunk and Temari a whore?! What about that you little brat!" Alex yelled and I started to shake. I've never actually seen her get angry.

"Alex-san, let them go. I am here to warn you about-"

"About what Kanna? The fact that two of my exes are here again? I'm okay with Gaara but you," She looked at Ash.

"Vaya con el Diablo." She hissed then threw him down. He started to fall and I jumped down after him. _What am I doing? I'm going to get killed! _I latched onto him then sand picked us up. He looked at me then pushed me off.

"Look you crazy bitch, I came back to settle some unfinished business."

"What? Are you going to beat me again until I finally have to go to the hospital? Tell me that you're sorry and never meant to hurt me? I went mentally insane after I left you!" Ales yelled and he frowned.

"Alex-san, he's not the problem. The elders sent me to make sure the future is safe."

"Oh really Kanna? You're just a little brat from that demon show, InuYasha. Nat, you were a creation of Alex's lies, just a tiny amount of her lies. Sabaku, I have to say that you dodged the bullet but you're just trying to get shot in the heart. Alex, I was the one that told you guys how to get out of the Naruto world. Shouldn't you be thanking me?" Ash said and she let Gaara down. She muttered something that we couldn't hear.

"What was that? I can't hear you." Ash said and she glared at him.

"…Thank you."

"Come again?"

"THANK YOU, YOU UNAPPRECIATIVE FUCK-STICK!" She yelled and he turned to Gaara.

"See? I'd take this as a win and get out of here, as well as you two girls. This has nothing to do with you."

"But I came here to warn Alex-san about the Akat-"

"Kanna, leave, now. The two of you, leave." She said without turning to look at us.

"Alex-san, the Akat-"

"That was an order. Leave now and make sure the other two are safe. I'll make sure to deal with you guys later." Kanna sighed and Ash smirked.

"Well I guess I can come out of this disguise now." He started to change and turned into a different person. He was still blonde with blue eyes but different.

"Alex Lopez, haven't you missed me?" He asked and she glared harder.

"Amaterasu!" She yelled and black flames came out for him. He deflected them with his arm and smirked.

"Simple ninja moves won't work on me. Hell, not even Orochimaru moves wouldn't stop me." Ash said and she left her head up.

"Then what about Jinchuriki moves?" She asked and he froze. She started laughed like a maniac and looked at Gaara.

"Help me, or I'll kill you." I could tell by the way she said it, she meant it. He shook his head and she scowled. She lifted her bang up to show her Sharingan.

"Amaterasu!" She shot at him and sand came up.

"Alex? You're really going to try to kill me?" He asked and she just kept shooting at him. Then her eye changed green.

"Ten-finger Drilling Bullets." She said then bones shot out of her fingers. He ducked then I saw one of them coming at me. I couldn't move myself so I just looked at it coming at me. I flinched but didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes to see a mirror in front of me. Kanna blocked the bone from hitting me. I saw Alex's left eye turn blue like Naruto's.

"Rasengan!" She yelled then ran at Gaara. She made a hit then her eye turned back to her normal black eye.

"Is it over?" I asked and Kanna shook her head.

"She currently has Sasuke's left eye. What will she do with it?"

"Chidori!" Lightning came down and into her palm to form a ball. She looked around then smiled.

"Well, this might be the finishing move." She said in a clod voice and shot it to Gaara's heart. I covered my eyes so I couldn't see anything.

"No, I had to make sure she doesn't interact with the Akatsuki. Is he…dead?" I heard Kanna ask and Ash started laughing.

"Nice job Alex, you did my job for me. Kanna, you didn't think I knew about that? Yes, Alex was supposed to stay away from the Akatsuki and I'll take care of that. I'm just wondering Alex, do you know what you just did?" He asked and I opened my eyes to see a bad sight. I saw Alex on her knees and her head down so we couldn't see her face. She was next to Gaara's body. She looked up and her eyes were red.

"C-Cory, y-you knew. I had to kill him, for you." She started to sob and he smirked. _I've never seen her like this. _

"Alex,"

"Shit!" Ash cursed after hearing Gaara. He ran to him and took out a Katana.

"I'll end it for you!" He raised the blade and everything happened so fast. I couldn't take it, blood rushed to my head and then I blacked out.

**Gaara PoV **

She took the blade. For me. She tried to protect me.

"Alex? No. No! Alex, I'm sorry. I never meant-"

"To hurt me. I've heard it so many times and now, I'm tired of your bullshit! Cory Vallens, the only we that we're going to die, is by each other's hands. So, I'll kill you first!" She got up with the blade still in her stomach then took it out.

"You're alive!"

"Well no shit fuck-face! I'm already dead and a quarter of heart is broken! Why couldn't you just let go?!" Alex asked and it hit me, hard. I looked up at her, then latched onto her waist.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She looked down at me then scowled. She grabbed me by the back of my collar and lifted me up.

"Little pups shouldn't be playing with the big dogs." She said then she threw me away like a rag-doll. I landed hard and looked at them.

"This isn't my Alex. What the hell is going on?" I asked myself then my head started to hurt so I held it in pain. _Shukaku! What the hell?! _**It's not me! **_Then why does it hurt?! __**It's me Gaara. **_I snapped my head up and looked around.

"Y-Yashamaru? What the hell are you doing to me?!" I asked aloud and heard him laughing. _**Gaara, don't you remember what I told you when you killed me? **__Go to hell! __**Well aren't we in a mood. **_**Yashamaru, leave now. **_**So you're the demon that has been possessing my nephew. **__He's been more of an uncle than you ever were! __**Well Gaara, I did try loving you but I just couldn't find myself to be able to. When I died, I was never at peace so I couldn't go to heaven. **_**What makes you think you were allowed to go anyway? **_**Well, I was a nice person, I didn't hurt much people so I just assumed. I had to stay here for the rest of my afterlife so I decided to see how you, Kankuro and Temari are doing. **_I saw Alex throwing a shuriken at Ash but missed and it went to me. I dodged it and stayed on the ground.

"Damn, I missed." Alex said then a purple glow surrounded left hand. She clenched it to a fist then punched Ash. _They don't even care if we're still here. _**It's almost as if they can't even see you. **_**Of course they can't. Gaara, if you actually love this girl then why don't you know what's happening? When I told you to love only yourself, I meant it for your protection. I knew that you would eventually fall in love with a girl like that. **__What the hell are you saying? __**What I'm saying is that even though you lover her, you two are like strangers. She may know about you, but you know almost nothing about her. All you know is her name, age, species and some interests. **_

"You're right. Alex, I'm sorry." I said while looking at her as she fought but she couldn't hear me.

"Why can't she hear me?" I asked myself then the little girl in white looked at me.

"They have to finish this fight and even if they do, their battles won't be over until one of them leaves this world. They're too caught in their fights, that they've tuned everything else out. It's as if all they see is each other and everything is not visible or audible." She said and I looked at them in shock.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why, why are they fighting?" I asked and she glared at me.

"That has nothing to do with you. Wait, I almost forgot the reason I'm here. Gaara, do you think you can make sure Nat doesn't wake up." She asked and I looked at her.

"Sure but, who are you?" I asked and she had her emotionless face back on.

"My name is Kanna. I may be able to stop them fighting if we can change the past so I have to get Kathryn to come here." Kanna said and I was confused.

"Who?" She rolled her eyes then looked at her mirror.

"Bring me Kathryn Lopez." She said and it glowed green as a response. She set it on the ground with the reflecting side up. A small lump started to form from it and then in grew into what looked like a person. It started to shine and then dimmed to show a girl. She was wearing a blue blouse with a short white skirt. She had black hair put back and was wearing glasses. She looked dazed and confused

"What the fluff am I doing here?" She asked and had a soft voice. She looked around then looked dead into my eyes.

"Please tell me that the Akatsuki hasn't gotten to Alex yet?" She asked and I looked at her.

"No." I said and she gave out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. So Kanna, what am I doing here?" She asked and Kanna showed her the mirror.

"Kathryn-san-"

"I'mma stop you right there, I don't use honorifics so don't use them on me." She rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Can you change this? I don't know what happened to cause this." Kanna said and the girl nodded.

'Okay what the hell is going on?" I asked and they looked at me.

"Let me just give you a little bit of information. My name is Kathryn, Alex's cousin and you'll be my future cousin-in-la-" She couldn't finish her sentence because she got tackled by Ash.

"You aren't going to tell him anything! And if you do, I'll blow the brains out of your cousin!" He pointed a gun to Alex's head. She was kneeing on the ground and glaring at the gun.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" She asked and we looked at her.

"Oh no one my love. I just have little ants to squash." He said then looked at us. _I thought they couldn't see or hear us. __**Maybe he was able to after she came. **_**Get the gun out of his hands. **I tried to use my sand to get the gun but he pressed further on the trigger.

"You want me to do it? You want me to blow her brains out? I'll do it! I'll do it then you too!" He yelled and we raised our hands in defense.

"Kanna, put the mirror down. Gaara, if I see a grain of sand, I'll do it. Kathryn, put your hands behind you're head and sit on the ground." Kanna put her mirror down, Kathryn did as told and I took my gourd off.

"Good. Now," He shot the gun towards where the sky would be and we flinched.

"Warning shot. Gaara, give me the other one." He pointed to Nat and I looked at him.

"Why-"

"Just do it!" He yelled and Alex looked in our direction. I brought Nat to him and he smirked.

"What? Kathryn? Are you there?" She asked and he pressed the gun under her chin.

"Shoot me. I dare you. I double dare you motherfucker! It'll just prove that you haven't changed at all." He scowled then looked at her.

"Well aren't we a ray of sunshine. Don't worry I won't shoot you, but I guess our little fans would like to know our story huh? Actually the only people that don't know it are Nat and Gaara. Kathryn and Kanna tried to take you away from me. Them and the rest of your demented _family._" He seethed out and she glared at him.

"They were so wrong about you. You've caused me nothing but pain!"

"And you didn't? Did you think that I was just fine with you leaving? I've been wanting to stop hurting you for a long time but you just kept on provoking me! Well here's the truth, you still belong to me! We agreed, when we first started our relationship, that if we break up, we have to talk to each other. Technically, we're still together! You've just been cheating on me!" She looked at him in shock and started shaking her head.

"No, no, no, no! I always believed in not cheating and the fact that I'm still with you, Gah it makes me want to actually be a human being and commit suicide!" She yelled and I looked at her.

"Yes Cory, I would love for you to tell them our story. Well then I'll do it! Well it all started one sunny afternoon three years ago."

***3 years ago* (Sasori: Oh no, we're going to have a flashback chapter. Me: You know Naruto unlocked the door so you can leave. Gaara: We're too interested in the story. Me: Damn it.) **

**Alex PoV **

"OhShitOhShitOhShit!" My brother and I kept on repeating.

"WHO THE HELL BLEW UP THE OVEN AND THE FRIDGE?!" Mom yelled and we looked at each other.

"Double Shit!" We started to bolt out of the house and ran to the school.

"You. Are. An. Asshole." I said while trying to get onto the sidewalk.

"How was I supposed to know that acting like that lady man would make the oven blow up?"

"Oh I don't know. The fact that the website says DEIDARA and EXPLOSIVES doesn't give away any warning bells?" I asked and he rolled his eyes then we walked to school.

"Whatever, we still have to turn in our high school selection forms." He said and I nodded.

"And then you're gonna take dad's car and drive me to the mall." He said and I looked at him.

"What the hell do you need to go to the mall for?" I asked and he sighed.

"Well I'm gonna buy some new lids and you have to get a roomie." I groaned then we turned our forms into the little envelop. I am going to move out of my parents house because after 1,200 years of living with them starts to get to me. I'm going to get an apartment and I have to find a roommate.

"Why can't I live with Bryan or Stephanie?" I asked and we went into my dad's car. Yes I have a license so I'm good to go.

"Dude, they're in wherever the hell they are. I got this friend that might be able to live with you. Yeah he's a guy and _my _friend but I think you guys can get along well." Angel said and I nodded.

"His name is Cory Vallens, give him a call and ask." So about a week had gone by and I already got some of my stuff moved into the apartment. I've never actually seen the guy but he can't be that bad. I hope. There was a knock on the door and I opened it.

"Hey, why didn't you tell us you were moving?" Stephanie asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Because you were down in Brazil trying to find some cocoa beans." I said and Bryan gave me a jar.

"Chocolate powder. Now we can start our chocolate bar business. So are you going to be living here by yourself or is it too late to call in for the ad?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Angel had his friend come over so he could live here too." They looked at me funny and I sighed.

"You two are practically going to be living here too because it's not like you won't be coming over every single day so it won't be just me and some guy that I've never met." They nodded and there was a knock on the door.

"Can I open it?" Stephanie asked but I ignored her. I opened the door to see a blonde boy with blue hair wearing a blue jacket and jeans.

"Hey, I'm Cory Vallens. I'll be living with you." What he should have said is 'I'm going to make your afterlife a miserable hell. Which room is mine?'

* * *

**Me: I have some explaining to do. **

**Gaara: You're going onto another fanfiction website and start writing there.  
**

**Everyone else: *Gasp* You're leaving us?!  
**

**Me: Well thanks Gaara, now they hate me. No, well, yeah, sort of. My friend wants me to help her on her fanfiction on this other website and school is starting so I might be late but I will never give up on you guys. I am too far into the story. If you happen to find me by my name on I am going to be...co-writing, yeah lets use that, with her. So down below are my explanations. **

**Jake: **

**So Jake is apparently the werewolf that made this story turn Twilight and that Alex would have married. He was found by Ash/Cory who found him when he was, I guess have transformation, and was injured. Ash/Cory took him home and they developed a friendship.  
**

**Nat:**

******Because Alex made her seem too real, Nat developed a past and what she thinks she remembers never actually happened. So she's totally lost in everything.  
**

******Cory/Ash: **

******Ash is basically Cory's disguise. He's still blonde with blue eyes but I just can't really describe him. Oh, he has more muscles while Ash is basically a walking stick with blood and skin. Cory was the one that sent the sticky notes into Alex dream where they had to go to Konoha for the Jutsu. He was the one that made Konoha turn against them and made a jutsu to make them forget about that. He and Alex had a relationship together but it didn't turn out so good. Let's just say that they're relationship is them loving to hate and hurt each other while also being nice and caring afterwards.  
**

******Gaara: Why did you add him?  
**

******Me: Because in my head, the story is there. It just keeps on playing and he is going to have a part in it. Along with the Akatsuki that I promised.  
**

******Pein: We are never with them so what's your plan?  
**

******Alex: Yeah I'm wondering that too.  
**

******Me: Okay, so let's just say that this was originally just going to be an exclusive Akatsuki story but different. No parings except for Konan's and it won't be lovey-dovey. I promise you that.  
**

******Sasori: Yeah you've been promising a lot but haven't come through yet.  
**

******Me: Kami give me strength to not burn this puppet's ass. Thank you for reading and keep those reviews comin'. I loves me my reviews.  
**

******Gaara: You're asking that when you're just going to leave us and help on a fanfiction about some boy band that you don't even like?  
**

******Me: Shut up and I'll finish this story. I will finish this story even if it makes me lose my sleep and become an insomniac! Then I'll start another one because I love you guys too much to stop. Review my lovely Creatures of the night!  
**


	10. Her Immortal Heartbreak

**Naruto: It might have been a week but Nat-chan has written 30 chapters for your entertainment...ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?!**

**Gaara: Shut up Naruto.  
**

**Me: Okay lovely people reading this story, please don't hate me but this is how it's gonna go down. I am going to update every Sunday because I usually do my chapters in about three days but the week-days are kinda busy. Okay, Cartman-Land, hear me out, you are the greatest reviewer I have ever had and that's why I really hope that you don't hate for what I do with the Gaara/Alex relationship. I really hope you stick with me throughout my stories. I own nothing which kinda sucks but I can deal with it. **

**Alex: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

So lovely people that live inside my head, it has been three weeks since Cory has been living here and it's going great! He gets the rent money in on time, helps pay the bills and helps make sure that the house doesn't burn down! Stephanie and Bryan don't really visit that much which is surprising because they basically live with me since they hang out with me too much. I am attempting to unlock the door so I can get the groceries inside.

"Orochimaru powers…activate!" I said then tried to stretch my tongue to reach the door handle. I might be a little bit too into that Naruto show…what? It's pretty cool. I always had a soft spot for people who were out-casted. So I kept a little bit of Naruto, Gaara, and Zetsu in my heart. Well Zetsu's a half-man and half-plant so I just assume that he's been out-casted. I never understood why humans were always afraid of things that were different from them and isolated them. Anyway, back to the situation at hand, my tongue powers are not working. I sighed then the door opened.

"Need help?" Cory asked and I nodded.

"Pretty please with world destruction on top." He looked at me then took the grocery bags from me.

"You know Alex, you don't have to stress it so hard. I know what's going on with you." He said and I froze. I probably should have mentioned this first, I might have developed some feelings for him. Well I am living with a cute guy so it's not like it wasn't going to happen so don't say anything. If you tease me about having a crush on someone, I will rip your tongue out then stitch it to your ear.

"Uh, my eyes sometimes bleed?" I asked trying to cover up my nervousness and he shook his head then held my chin.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how to do this but, do you wanna go out on a date with me?" He asked and I just looked at him.

"D-Don't you think that could ruin our friendship? And wouldn't it make it uncomfortable to live with each other if something happen-" He stopped me by pressing his lips against mine and I looked at him with wide eyes. I closed my eyes slowly and enjoyed the kiss. I did that corny thing where you lift your leg up to a ninety degree angle when you kiss someone and he wanted entry. Did I let him? No. Did I want him to? N-Yes. I did want him to have it but I don't think I should give it to him. He chuckled then backed off.

"Don't worry. We still have to go out for anything like that to happen." I smiled then nodded. After a while we started to get to know each other better and now we are boyfriend and girlfriend. He wanted me to come into the kitchen to talk about something.

"Alex, I don't really know how to say this but, I think there's something living here. When we went out for dinner on your birthday, I saw something when we got back. The janitor had bite marks on his neck and I think I know what it is. I think…there's a vampire living in these apartments. If you want to move out, it's fine but if you don't, I'll make sure it doesn't hurt you." Cory said and I laughed nervously.

"I also have a small confession to make. I really hope that this doesn't affect our relationship but…I'm not normal. I can control the night sky and everything in it. For example: remember when I made those fireflies spell put 'I love you always and forever' for you? Well, those were really stars that I can manipulate and if you do have a problem with that then I understand if you would like to stop seeing me." He finished and looked at me expectantly. I stared at him then laughed nervously again.

"Well, I guess I have a confession to make as well. Cory, would it affect you if I said that I drink the 'red wine' inside of people? And that I've been lying about my age the fact that I'm half human?" I asked and he stared at me.

"…Do you think there's a reason that we seem Mary and Larry-Sue? Seriously, what the hell?! Did the universe just decide that we were going to protect the world and seem totally okay with it?! Why did we have to be a vampire and a manipulator of the night sky?! So, wanna watch a movie?" He asked as if it was nothing and I nodded.

"Sure, so what are you then? Like a knight of the galaxy?" I asked and he laughed.

"I'm not an alien but I guess you can say that. Here." He held his hand out and opened it. There was nothing in there and I looked at him.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" I asked and he clenched it. It started to glow green and h then he opened it. It was little stars floating and surrounding a big one. He clenched his fist again and this time it came out as a necklace.

"It's beautiful-err, I never said that." I said trying to hide my girly side and he smiled then put it on me.

"So, how old are you?" He asked and I sighed.

"1,2997 years old. How old are you?"

"Oh I don't know. Probably more than a millennium. I've been around for a long time, just watching over the galaxy with the stars. God I sound so lame." I laughed then kissed his cheek. We watched Scary Movie 2 which to me was pretty awesome and now I was getting ready to go to bed. No, I do not sleep in the same bed as Cory and as long as he doesn't ask for it, I won't. I was taking my shirt off so I could just sleep in my tank top and female boxers **(A/N: They exist. I might have never seen them but they exist. Sasori: Lies.)** when I felt a presence behind me.

"So since we're both pretty old, do you wanna…sleep in the same bed?" He asked and I froze. I turned around to look at him and I just couldn't say no. He was wearing a shark-tooth necklace without a shirt on and he had his boxers on. I couldn't exactly say yes either but I can't say no. So, I went under the covers and patted the spot next to me. He chuckled then lied down next to me.

"I take that as a yes. Would for me to sing you a lullaby?" He asked and I nodded my head but responded different.

"No." I said while nodding my head and he looked at me.

"Your body says otherwise. Come on, let daddy Cory sing you to sleep." He said while pulling me into his arms and holding me tightly.

"May 22nd, 2005 was the day.  
Promise to you baby girl, my feelings stayin' this way.  
Never wanna hurt you, never will I leave you alone.  
Every time I'm by your side, is when I'm really at home.  
Always and forever, that's the pinky promise we made.  
You're the reason why I'm smiling every start of the day.  
And I hope you know I mean it every time that I say.  
I love you always and forever, it'll always be the same.  
Through all the joy and pain, I wanna be there for you.  
Cryin' every time you cry and sharin' laughter with you.  
When I look into your eyes I know our love is really true.  
Ain't nothing I won't do if I can see my baby smile  
Remember you can call me anytime you're feelin' down.  
No girl could take your place and love me like the way you do.  
So I'mma hold on tight, because I need you by my side.  
It's me and you forever, babe I need you in my life." He started and I smiled. I closed my eyes and used his chest as a pillow.

"We were created to find each other  
Our fate written down for us to love forever.  
Our hands lockin' tight, as I look into the eyes.  
Of that one special person who would complete my life.  
You were the one I chose, out of all the rest,  
The one who I would cherish and I'll put in all my best,  
Just to stay in your arms as you hold me tight.

'Cause baby, bein' with you just feels so right." I sang and started to drift off to my dreamland. Usually it would just be a black abyss with me floating in it, but this time, it was scary. I was in a hotel room that was decorated to look like a honeymoon suite. It looked nice but there were broken bottles, glass, and blood all around it. There was blood on the wall. It said '**Love is a cruel illusion. Never believe that great lie which seems so true. You must hate to love and love to hate, or YOU LOSE YOUR SANITY!**'My stomach felt uneasy so I started to pinch myself. I went back to my dark abyss and just closed my eyes. When I started to wake up, I felt something on top of me. I opened my eyes to see Cory _very _close to my face. I just stared at him and started to blush.

"So how was your night?" He asked simply and I gulped.

"V-Very n-nice. Do y-you have to be this c-close?" I asked and he chuckled then started to kiss my neck.

"I like morning sessions." He said and I froze.

"What kind of s-sessions?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"Well, kissing sessions. What did you think?" He asked and I looked away.

"Uh, nothing. What are we going to do today?" I asked and he sat up then shrugged.

"Do you want to buy some new furniture for the place? I have to go to work at five." Cory said and I nodded. I got up and went to take a shower when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around to find Cory and he had a certain look in his eyes.

"Hmm? Something wrong Cory?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Yes." He said while still shaking his head and I raised an eyebrow.

"Can I just take my shower then we can talk?" I asked and he nodded. While I was taking my shower, I started to cough. It turned more violent and I checked my hand to see blood. I looked at it with wide eyes then felt something in my mouth. I felt around and took it out. I found a string. I looked at it and it shocked me. I dropped it and when it fell to the floor, it made a shape. It looked like a star. It also had carvings on it when they were connected to form the star and I squatted down to look at it.

_If you want to find out how your life will turn out soon, you only have two choices: Leave your friends and family to go to Japan and start a new life there._** (Gaara: Well I wonder who she would meet there! Me: Sarcasm is my thing. Sasori: And Mine. Alex: …Go on. Me: To the story!)**_ Or you can stay here with Cory to go on with your relationship. _

I read and I took some time to think about it. Why would I leave my friends, family, and lover to trade my life with one in Japan? I have to go on with my relationship, don't I? Why was this happening? The star started to change into a bat I read it.

_So you can find out who will be the one you will spend the rest of your afterlife with. People are destined to be with each other, they're just too stubborn to believe it. They never want the truth, they just want what seems best for them. What is your choice?_

I sighed and took some more time to answer. I finally came to a conclusion and it started to fade.

"I choose…to stay here and carry on with my relationship with Cory. I see no reason to leave everything else here behind just so I could be looking for something that might not even be real." I asked then it started to glow red and I heard a howl that sounded demonic.

"**This is your choice. You have no one else to blame except yourself.**" I heard a voice say and I looked around. I blacked out for a bit and woke up on my bed. I looked around and felt arms around me. I looked to see Cory with his eyes closed just holding me and smiling. I sighed and he heard me then opened an eye. He closed his eye and went back to holding me.

"You know, you're still naked." My eyes widened and I looked down at myself.

"Heh heh, just kidding. Alex, can you turn me into a vampire?" Cory asked suddenly and I looked at him with wide eyes and he sighed.

"You should be happy how you are right now. Being a vampire is like committing suicide. Why would you want to become a vampire?" I asked and he got closer to my face.

"Because, I'm not that very happy right now. I'm supposed to make sure that I stay alive so I can be the protector from the night's sky but…it's not like being immortal. If you turn me into one like you, I would be greatly thankful. If you took my life essence, then maybe…I can get closer to you." He held my hand and I blinked.

"A-Are you sure? It's a very big sacrifice. You can't go back and you can still die. Don't you think that you should take some more time to consider thi-" He smashed his lips into mine and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Please, just…just do it Alex." I looked into his eyes and I couldn't say no. I stared into his eyes and nodded my head. He smiled then kissed me.

"You've been out for half the day so how are you going to turn me into a vampire?" He asked and I looked at the clock. 11:27. I stood up and went into my closet. He stood up and sat down beside me. I pulled out a box that I labeled 'Things Angel and Stephanie shouldn't touch' I opened it and saw candles, mats, and clothing.

"Whoa, so that's why you told me to never go into the back of the closet. What is all this stuff?" Cory asked and I started setting everything up.

"It's the stuff to perform your little sacrifice. When someone wants to turn into a vampire, you have to go through this ritual first. Okay, now put this on." I gave him an old white shirt that exposed the neck and a rosary with a fang going through the middle. He looked at me then shrugged and went to the bathroom. I set up all the candles which were red and put the mat on the floor. I took off my clothes and put on a black, Victorian dress with back gloves and put on my necklace. It had black diamonds and charms on it. I chanted the words to make myself look like how I do in my vampire version instead of my human version. I had dark, almost black, rings around my eyes and my face was pale. I parted my hair in the middle so I could see my black eyes turn blood red. My lips were the same color and my fangs came in. I sighed and heard the door open. Cory came out and looked at me.

"I'm ready."

**Cory PoV **

Alex nodded and motioned for me to sit down on the mat. I did and she put a hand on my stomach to lay me down. She started touching all around my body and now her mouth was near my neck. I smirked and gave out a relaxed sigh. She got away and pulled out a book. She was muttering things that I couldn't exactly hear well and had her eyes closed. I just looked up at the ceiling and felt her breath against my neck. She let out a small gasp and I looked at her. She had a light blush on her cheeks and a look of lust in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm getting a little bit _aroused _by this. I've never done it like this and it's getting me very excited." Alex said and I nodded. She started to get closer to my neck and let out little sounds that sounded like she really wanted this. I smiled and closed my eyes. She didn't sink her teeth into my neck like how I thought she would. She just put them in one fang at a time. She let out a gasp and I felt a small pinch. I was blinded by a bright light for a bit and sat up quickly. I rubbed my eyes and blinked the pain out. I didn't really feel any different and I heard Alex hissing. I looked at her and she was holding her face.

"Alex, are you okay?" I asked then she hissed in response. I went up to her and moved her hands so I could see her face. She was glaring and I didn't see anything different except…her left eye. It turned white but left the pupil and she blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"We have to go to the hospital. Come on." I said and she stopped me.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked and I hesitated

"You're left eye is white except for the pupil." I said slowly and she looked at me then into the mirror. Her jaw dropped and felt around her face.

"But, I can still see out of that eye. It happened after I saw a white flash when all my fangs were in your neck. Cory, maybe we shouldn't do this." Alex said and I nodded. She blew out all the candles then put the rest of her stuff away.

"So, you don't want to get that checked out?" I asked and she shook her head. She started to take her clothes off and I looked away. She got into bed and patted the spot next to her.

"But, you don't have any clothes on." I said and she shook her head.

"I have a tank top and panties on. Just get in bed and let me sleep in your arms." I chuckled then lied down next to her. I fell asleep and dreamt about a house. I was walking inside of it and it looked nice and clean. Until I made it to the back of each room. It's almost as if the house was split down the middle. On one side, it was very neat and lovely. As if a family can live there. On the other side, it was horrible. Broken glass, picture frames with no pictures and some holes in the walls. I went to the master bedroom and it was the same thing. Half was white and clean. Not a single thing out of place. However, on the other side, it was terrible. It looked all gloomy and there were broken glass and picture frames. There was something in particular on each side of the bed. On the left side, which was the clean side, it had a straight jacket and on the right side, the gloomy side, it had broken glass to form the shape of a broken heart.I shut my eyes then opened them so I could wake up.

"Well, there goes another thing I have to block out." I said then started holding my head.

"And…It's gone." I said to myself and turned to see Alex sleeping soundly. I smiled and hugged her from behind.

"Wake up, it's morning." I said and she opened an eye. It looked at me then glared.

"No matter how much I love you, interrupt my sleeping, and I'll interrupt your breathing." I laughed and rubbed my neck.

"Good morning to you too. Sorry about your eye. It kinda looks badass." She rolled her eye then sat up.

"It reminds me of Angel's white eye except he uses contacts to hide it. He got it about a year ago." I nodded and went to the bathroom to change. I got out and remembered that it was the first of the month. I had to pay rent today but I don't have the money.

"Hey Alex, I don't have the rent money for today, can I get it in on Friday?" I asked and she nodded. My relationship with Alex was great. We never fight and agree on basically everything. I try to get her to stop watching that weird anime thing but she just won't listen. I never really liked it but sometimes I watch it with her. When we got to the episode where some blonde guy was sitting on a red-headed boy, I think her heart broke. **(A/N: It really did break my heart when Deidara and the Akatsuki killed Gaara and then I cussed him out in my head. Deidara: Why, un? Me: Well, I hated you for so long after that but now I think you're pretty cool…un.) **

***3 months later* (Sasori: Well, time to get the popcorn and watch this fight scene. Gaara: You just ruined the rest of the chapter. Me: DAMN IT! YOU GUYS INTERRUPT THE CHAPTER TOO MUCH! NO MORE AUTHOR, SASORI, OR OTHER PEOPLE NOTES!) **

"Why is it always the same thing Cory?! Why is it always the same dame thing?!"

"Hey you don't get to be talking to me like that when I'm the one here that actually works!"

"Yeah? Then how come there hasn't been any money in this house huh? What the hell have you been doing?! Do you even have a job?!"

"Hey, making jewelry out of my stars is a job!"

"It is once you sell one. Cory, it's been three months and you haven't been helping me with the rent. What's wrong?" Alex asked and I glared at her.

"Look, I've just been losing my edge. There's nothing wrong with me, got it?" I asked and she nodded. I rubbed my face and stood up.

"I don't mean for this to offend you but, how have you been contributing?" I asked and she glared at me.

"I've been selling my stuff and saving the money to pay for rent. I've also been playing with my band to get some emergency money." She said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why would we need emergency money?" I asked and she sighed.

"I don't know, maybe because of the chance that we might not be able to keep the apartment, incase one of us gets hurt, the house burns down, or maybe even a robbery?" She said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"Who do you think would rob us?" I asked and she gave a fake smile.

"Maybe the fact that there's a serial killer out there that steals from people's homes so he can kill them?"

"That's just a rumor."

"The apartment complex next to us had a victim." She deadpanned and I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I'm the man of the house so I'm going to make sure nothing happens to us. You're the fragile little girl that needs a man like me to protect you." I said without thinking and my eyes widened. I looked at Alex and her head was down.

"Pinche baboso te puedo matar en un secundo. Twat." She muttered and I only understood the last one. **(Sasori: I'm a Japanese puppet so translate for us. Me: WELL EVEN THOUGH I SAID NO MORE NOTES, It means 'Fucking idiot I can kill you in one second' and the last one…look it up.) **

"…Oh you little bitch." I ran at her with my fist raised and so did she. We both made contact and fell down. I looked at her in shock and she had her head down.

"Alex?" I asked and she looked up at me then glared. I saw a bruise start to form on her cheek and mine started to sting.

"You hit me." I said and she stood up.

"You hit me! If we're supposed to love each other than we can never let that happen again!" She yelled and I glared at her then stood up.

"Well you were the one that provoked me and made me hit you!"

"You did too! Couples aren't supposed to be hurting each other Cory." She said solemnly and I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you saying that you want to break up?" I asked and she looked at me.

"No, well…maybe. It's just that I think if someone hits another person, it's because they don't actually love them." I slapped her then grabbed her arm.

"Just because we might hurt each other doesn't mean that we don't love each other. Hell, it makes our love grow stronger. I'm not leaving you, got it?" I asked and she glared at me then nodded.

"So then here's my love." Alex said then kicked me in the chest. I stumbled then punched her in the side. She hissed then drop-kicked me. I swept her legs and pinned her to the floor. I started punching her and then she got on top of me and started doing the same. We started rolling around and hit the wall then glared at each other. I felt something trickle down my nose and I saw blood coming from her lip. We just glared at each other then smashed our lips into each other's. We started rolling around again and trying to shove our tongues down each other's throats.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"You dress like a slut."

"You're ugly."

"Say my name."

"Cory, now say mine."

"Alex. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm going to sleep." I let go of her then she went to her room. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _Did I just beat my girlfriend then make-out with her? _

**Stephanie PoV**

It's been almost half a year since Alex started going out with Cory and I'm getting worried. Cory doesn't want anyone to visit them and whenever we see Alex, she has a bruise or cut on her. I'm starting to think that Alex is in an abusive relationship that she can't leave. The last time I saw her was when I got a reality check and found out that love isn't always great. I bumped into Alex and she looked horrible. She had cuts and bruises all over her but one that I really didn't like was her eye. Her left eye was white and bruised. That's permanent. Everything else can heal but now she has a mark that will remind her of him. When I asked about it, she didn't really want to talk and ran off. I'm walking with Bryan to their apartment to talk to her.

"So her eye turned white? Why the hell would she stay with him if he's hitting her? That's not our Alex." Bryan said and I nodded then knocked on the door. It opened to show Alex with a black eye and we looked at her in shock.

"I ran into a door."

***30 minutes earlier***

"I'll kill you!" Alex yelled and ran at Cory with her fist raised. He jumped out of the way and she ran into the door.

***Back to Stephanie* **

"Bullshit Alex. What did he do to you?" Bryan asked and she sighed.

"Nothing, now what did you guys want?" She asked and we came in. She tried to stop us but once we took a look around she looked down. There were beer bottle everywhere, broken glass, and…a katana on the floor with some blood on it. We turned to her and crossed our arms.

"Please leave."

"No Alex, we won't leave. Atleast, not until we know that we can't help you anymore. Where is he?" I asked and she sighed.

"He's at work. Please leave before he comes back."

"Alex, he's brainwashed you. Because of all the pain he's put you through, you think you deserve it and stay here to pay your dues." Bryan said and she glared at us.

"You think he's the only one that hits? I hit him as many times as he's hit me! The reason I stay is because that's how I love! This," She pointed to her white eye. "Is my love!" She yelled and I thought she had gone crazy. She was always a bit unstable but I never thought she would actually go mentally insane.

"Alex, this has gone on way too far. You're one of the greatest vampires we've ever known and now you're getting beat by a human boy? What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked and she grabbed me by the collar.

"Okay look, I became a masochist because I got too use to it. I actually need the pain in my life. There is nothing wrong with me and if you would like to say otherwise, I'll gladly kick your ass out of my life." She hissed out and I raised my hands in defense.

"Alex, look at yourself. You're threatening your own two best friends. This isn't right. If you won't deal with your problems than we're just going to have to inform the elders about this." Bryan said and she sighed then let go of me.

"I'm sorry but if you do tell the elders, I'll replace your spinal cord with your skull and make sure you won't be able to produce children…okay maybe I do need help." She said and we rolled our eyes.

"If he hits you one more time, we're stepping in and making sure you two never look at each other again. Alex, you need to get help after this blows over." I said and she took us to her room.

"We'll be hiding in the closet. All we need is soda, chips and a camera." Bryan said and she looked at us funny.

"For what?" She asked and we sighed.

"Alex, you're relationship is basically Love the way you lie but in real life." I said and she looked offended.

"No it isn-"

"You're a masochist, have an abusive relationship, a broken coffee table, and you probably told him how ugly he is but that you love him." Bryan said and she scowled.

"Damn, just get in." We went inside and waited.

***12 Hours Later* (Spongebob Narrator Voice)**

"This is so boring." I said and Bryan elbowed me.

"Come on Steph, we're here to save Alex." I nodded then we heard a door slam.

"ALEX! I'M HOME!"

"YEAH, I KNOW THAT!"

"So is dinner ready?" We pressed our ears to the air vent so we could hear them.

"I made Chicken Alfredo."

"Aw I wanted steak."

"I made steak."

"With _extra_ wine?"

"I'm pretty sure the oven got drunk."

"Damn woman, only you can know how I like my steak." I rolled my eyes and we waited for about an hour and accidentally fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of glass shattering and I snapped my eyes open. Bryan woke up and we listened to the air vent.

"Damn it Cory! I told you that I didn't want to sleep with you tonight!" Alex yelled and we looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Well then when are you going to Alex? When you're ready? You and I have never had sex in all our years alive and I already prepared the master bedroom upstairs." Cory said and I gasped.

"No Cory! I am not going to do it!" We heard a slap echo throughout the apartment and we froze. The bedroom door opened to show Alex and she shut it. She took her clothes off and left her mesh-top with bra and short shorts. There was a banging on the door and we tried to hold our breath. She glared at the door then opened it. Cory came in with just his boxers and they glared at each other. I got the camera out and started to record the following events. They punched each other and started fighting. Alex picked up a vase and smashed it over his head.

"Bitch, you'll pay for that!" He tackled her to the ground and started punching her head. I held Bryan back and we watched them. They kept throwing punches and kicks until Cory pinned Alex to the floor. He smirked then started to kiss her neck. She looked ahead with wide eyes and we expected the worst to happen. What was the worst? Cory could've raped Alex and then kill her. But I was wrong. He wasn't going to try to rape her. He pulled out a katana.

"My katana would love to meet your _insides_!" When he said insides, he pushed the katana inside of her stomach and we covered our mouths. He stood up then put his shirt on. Alex took the katana out of her stomach and Cory left with the car keys. Alex sat up and leaned against the bed. She looked down at herself and started to sob. She noticed something and we followed her gaze to see a black iPod. She grabbed it then put it in her pocket. She got up and got a suitcase from under her bed then walked over to us. We got out and felt an eerie silence that we shouldn't break. She got clothes from her closet and put it in her suitcase. We sat on the bed and waited for her to be done. She got finished and led us outside. She got in her car and we sat in the back seat. It was a silent car ride and we knew that we would never see that apartment again. I sighed and hoped that everything would go back to normal.

Alex went mentally insane three months later.

***Present Time* **

**Cory PoV **

I finished and they looked at me with wide eyes. About halfway through my little explanation, Alex snapped back into reality and went over to Kathryn. I also brought a certain someone to find out what Alex has been through.

"You-You were going to take her virginity?!" Gaara asked and I smirked.

"Pretty much, yeah. At least I ad a shot at her and didn't waste my time with her."

"So saving time is beating the woman you love?" He asked and I glared at him.

"Well would you rather love her in a harsh way or not at all? You're lucky that you didn't beat her at all!" I yelled and he looked down.

"I did once."

"You did what now? You beat my Alex?" I asked and he glared at me.

"Because I was jealous of Kimimaro being with her. You beat her because of little things." I sighed but nodded.

"Look kid, you shouldn't really be in love at age fifteen. I'm about the same age as Alex and you're, well, an anime character that shouldn't have met her. Alex, we are still together and I want another chance. I love you Alex but this time, it won't be how I first messed up." I said and Kanna and Kathryn looked at Alex with pleading eyes. She looked up at them then at me.

"Get in line." She said simply and they smiled. Gaara glared at me then took his sand out.

"If anyone is getting another chance to love Alex again then it's going to be me. Alex, I love you and nothing will ever stop me from trying to get back with you. If I have to wait for you or even if I have to wait for Cory to die, I'll be yours." Gaara said and I glared at him.

"Cory, Gaara, I don't care if you two love me. I only love Kimimaro. Until the day I stop loving him, I might consider loving one of you two again." Alex said and I smirked.

"Well what if he stops loving you Alex? Maybe we should ask him. What do you think about all of this Kimimaro?" I asked behind me and they looked at me with wide eyes. Kimimaro was a little red in the eyes and had some tears down his cheeks.

"A-Alex, you never t-told me this b-before. Not only do you have two men trying to be with you again but I wasn't going to be your first." Kimimaro said and I patted his back.

"Let it all out buddy. This is the only chance you can." He rubbed his eyes then Alex went up to him. She was going to hug him be he stopped her.

"Kimimaro, I never wanted you to know because it would cause you this much pain. I-I am so sorry Kimimaro." Tears started to form in her eyes and I frowned.

"I don't care! Alex, I love you…but I can't do this anymore. I just can't take it! No matter how much I love you, you are always going to belong to someone else. I thought that I was going to be your first and the fact that he could've…I hate it! Two other men will always be chasing after you and I'm afraid that they'll win while you're still with me. I love you Alex but if this is how our relationship is going to be then maybe we shouldn't be in one." She started to cry and shake her head.

"K-Kimimaro I love you. Please, please don't leave me! I don't care if two men will be chasing me, I don't love them!"

"But they love you! I'll love you but I can't stay with you. If there was any way we can still be in contact I'll do it but I just can't do this anymore." Kimimaro pulled her in for a hug and kissed her head. She cried in his arms and I sighed.

"Now you have to go. I'll take you back to Cleveland." I said and he nodded. I made a hand sign and he was gone. Kathryn held Alex and let her cry on her shoulder.

"I-I didn't know you loved him that much Alex. I'm sorry." Gaara said and I rolled my eyes.

"Alex, which one do you choose?" I asked and they looked at me shocked.

"You are going to ask her who she will choose to be her next lover when she just lost the one she truly loved? You are both monsters." Kanna said and Gaara shook his head.

"I don't need to know right now-"

"BULLSHIT! I WILL NOT LOVE EITHER OF YOU UNTIL I GO MENTALLY INSANE AGAIN!" Alex yelled and I sighed.

"Then I guess it had to come down to this." I pulled out a little pure white star and held it out.

"I wish to seal Alexanne Lopez into Natale Young." I said into the star and it glowed green in response. They looked at me confused and I held it up to Alex. She was confused and then started to get sucked into the star.

"Alex?" Kathryn asked and her hand was in the star. All three of them tried to pull Alex away from the star but it kept sucking her in. She looked at it with wide eyes and eventually, almost all of her body was inside.

"No. No! NO!" She screamed and all her body was sucked in. The star glowed red and gave out a demonic howl. I sighed and walked over to Natale's unconscious body. I smirked then stabbed her mid-section with the star. They gasped and the star started to seep into her body. Once it was all the way in, she woke up and looked at us.

"W-What happened? Where's Alex-sama?" She asked and I smiled then hugged her.

"I know just the way to make you insane."

* * *

**Hidan: Alex and Cory are some fucked up lovers! **

**Me: Hidan I asked you to do the music thing.  
**

**Hidan: Oh right. Music mentioned was Always and Forever by Deestil-Ah fuck it. I can't say it.  
**

**Gaara: Deestylistics.  
**

**Me: Sasori and Gaara kept on interrupting my chapter.  
**

**Sasori: Hey you're the writer. We just commentate.  
**

**Me: Haha bullshit. Okay peebles-  
**

**Alex: Peebles?  
**

**Me: My way of saying people. I have an idea for a bonus chapter. Date chapter.  
**

**Sasori: Oh boy, let's hear this train-wreck.  
**

**Me: See what I'm talking about? Anyway, I am going to need YOUR help with that chapter. You can review who you want to see together in the bonus chapter which will be in two chapters. You can pair up anyone you want. Bryan and Tenten, Temari and Haku, hell, even Alex and Sasuke if you want. I'll be doing six dates in that chapter and tell me how that date will go. Successful or failure. Doesn't matter, I'll just be writing YOUR idea for the date. You can name as many couples as you want but I'll be picking six that sound interesting.  
**

**Gaara: It doesn't matter if they were even mentioned in this story yet. Killer B and Tsunade can go out on a date. It's up to you guys to see who will go out with each other.  
**

**Me: And now for my feed-back to you guys. REDRydingHood, *Chibi eyes* I'm adorable? Thank you! Cartman-Land, I thought it was a little bit too dangerous with the gun and stuff. spidercooce, my friend was lighter than Alex and she ate SO much! My friends and I were so jealous of and we were like 'How the hell do you not get fat?! Does your food turn into pixie dust?!' But we're still cool with each other. Review and give me some ideas for dates!  
**

**Alex: Weren't you going to ask what the wanted to be referred to?  
**

**Me: Oh right, what would you guys like to be called? Creatures of the Night or Insanity Freaks? OH! I also want to know who your favorite couple in the story is. Review or comment in that lovely box and give me some feed-back. I love hearing from you guys!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Hello lovely awesome people that read my story.  
**

**Sasori: She's trying to suck up to you guys.  
**

**Me: *Kicks Sasori out* Since I don't feel like using the stage for my disclaimers anymore, we'll be holding them in my room. I have no idea how Sasori got in but he's not coming back. I already put out The Odd Student and Into the Past so that's a big accomplishment for me. Whoever wants to do the disclaimer, get inside! Anyone except for Sasori and Gaara. You two are starting to get on my nerves! **

**Sasuke: *Randomly walks in*  
**

**Me: Oh hell-forget it. Go for it Sasuke!  
**

**Sasuke: Nat owns nothing and I think she's finally starting to warm up to me. *Hugs me from behind*  
**

**Me: *Clenched teeth* Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Kelsey PoV **

"Okay Pein, we're leaving you in charge while we're gone. It shouldn't be more than a week." I said and he nodded.

"Why are you leaving again?" He asked and I sighed.

"We have to deal with family matters and we can't really bring you guys. The important numbers are on the fridge and if for some reason you guys can't turn the oven on, there are a bunch of Hot Pockets in the freezer down in the basement." He nodded then kissed me on the cheek.

"Be home soon." I blushed then nodded and we went into my car. We looked at each other and sighed.

"It's already been a year huh. I can't believe we have to go to Miami for them to brief us before Halloween." Abby complained and we pulled up to an alley.

"We have to or else we could face the consequences." Candy said and we got out of the car. Lonnie and I got our stuff out and handed them out.

"I've never actually heard of an angel getting kicked out of heaven. I've heard of them accidentally falling from heaven but never getting kicked out. Do you think they would actually do that?" Danni asked and I shook my head.

"I seriously doubt that. Even though the Akatsuki said they were going to stop searching for that Alex girl, I still want to know more about her just to make sure that they don't find her." I said and they nodded.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Lonnie asked and we nodded. We pulled out a book from our jackets and turned it to the first page. When our adoptive parents found us, they said we were in a white basket with a book that resembled much like a bible. We got in a circle and looked up. I cleared my throat and started us off.

"We are the five chosen angels that were sent down from the heavens to protect humanity from evil. Heavenly characteristics are our desire. No matter what the threat or force, we won't retire. Until there is peace, which may be never, give us strength and hope to fight forever!" I white light surrounded us and I smiled. I always felt comforted and welcomed in this light. My clothes disappeared and I started to float in the air. A white dress appeared on me and I felt my wings come out of my back. They were porcelain white and I saw something glow above my head. I looked up and saw a halo. A bow and arrow holder appeared in front of me and I put it on. The light calmed down and now we were in our Angel state instead of regular humans.

"Okay, stay in formation and make sure no one sees you." I said and they nodded. We flew to the sky, above the clouds and went into the direction to Miami. We landed softly in front of a white mansion. I smiled then we headed inside. This is where we have to go to make sure that we can keep our titles of the earth's Five Little Angels. We saw a man in brown robes with a smile on his face.

"Oh, the angels have returned! Happy day! Happy day! You all will need to review what you are to do this year and learn about new challenges and foes. I assume you all know about Alex, correct?" He asked and we nodded.

"Good, my name is Joel. I will help you review for your mission. You may go to your rooms and rest so we can have a good day tomorrow." Joel said and we went to our rooms. Since I am the leader, I get the master bedroom. The walls were painted yellow and the bed was white. I smiled then lied down to go to sleep. When I woke up in the morning, I went to the library to do a little research on Alex. If she was a vampire in the anime world then maybe she's one in real life. I pulled out a thick book and opened it. It was blank then I remembered what type of book it was. Give it any order and it will answer.

"Give me all the information about Alex Lopez that you can." Apparently it works like the internet. You have to be specific. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Give me all the information on _Alexanne Angel _Lopez that you can." I said bitterly and it glowed white. The page was filled with information and some pictures. I closed the book then opened it at the beginning. When I flipped through the pages, it was only a fifth of the book with her information. Usually someone's information takes the whole book. I sighed then went to a random page.

"So not only did Kimimaro break up with her, she's a cheater. Four guys while still staying with one. This girl is gonna get it so bad. What the…next in line to be Clan Leader? Clan Leader of what?" I asked myself and kept researching about her. She's a masochist, been submitted into a mental hospital, and suffered many injuries. I want to test my skills against her. Joel came in and looked at me.

"Is there someone you're searching for?" He asked and I nodded.

"I was just doing a little bit of research on a girl named Alex Lopez." His eyes widened and he looked at me.

"Kelsey it'd be best if you just leave that be for now. We have certain matters to talk about." I raised an eyebrow but nodded. We went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Candy, Danni, and Abby were wide and awake but Lonnie was sleeping on the couch.

"Lonnie, wake up." I nudged her and she sat up groggily. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"What do we have to do this time?"

"**Learn how to let go.**"

"JASHIN IS THAT YOU?!"

"**Lonnie,**"

"Sorry God." Lonnie said solemnly and I rolled my eyes. I never understood why she stays a Jashinist even though she's an angel.

"**It's alright. I needed to tell you girls that no matter what happens, when I give you advice you have to do it. Some people are too stubborn and decide that going their way is above following my advice.**" I looked up at the ceiling and raised an eyebrow.

"We already know that, sir. Are there going to be any challenges for us this year?" I asked.

"**Actually two. The Akatsuki will cause you some problems and so will the three people that went into the other dimension. I want you to answer me this, if the Akatsuki were to leave, would you let them go?**" Our eyes widened and we looked at each other.

"Are you implying that they'll leave us?" Abby asked.

"**No, I need to know if you can let them go. Can you?**" They looked at me and I nodded.

"Yes, we can let them go."

**Death PoV **

Lies. If I know when someone's freedom will be then I know what happens between then and now. I do not think as someone's passing as _death_ but more as freedom. Why is life so appreciated? It's so short and has its limitations. No one ever appreciates me. I am Death, the Savior of the weak. I give them freedom! Not _death_. I despise those who appose me. Immortality is something hideous! Seeing your friends and family receive freedom while you're bound to an eternal life of hell! It sickens me! People should be awaiting me, and praising me! I don't care who you are or what you did, I'll give you freedom! Those _immortals _should be ashamed of themselves.

That damn Jashinist, Hidan. When I was told of his burial, I was ecstatic. He should be slowly dying in that pit but noooo! He's in the angels' home, living and breathing! The one I hate the most is that damn Strigoi girl. Why do I hate her? She understands that she can't die and she hates it! I want to put her out of her misery and get it over with. I think she does as well. Sweet, blissful freedom, she wants it and how I want to give it to her. Well we can't always get what we want or else watching their little lives go by just wouldn't be fun.

Enough about that though, those angels wouldn't let the Akatsuki go if I looked them straight in the face. It'll be fun to see them de-winged. The lives of others are even better than the programs on the television! Oh, time for my 12:30 appointment. I put my cloak on and took my scythe out. Elaine Henderson **(A/N: I'm sorry if that's someone's real name.) **This'll be fun. With a swing of my scythe, I gave her freedom.

"I-I'm dead?"

"**No really?! I thought I was supposed to deliver you to your mother! This is your ticket to freedom. Enjoy it.**" I've been doing this for eternity so it annoys me when they act surprised. Please excuse my sarcasm. So back to whatever we were talking about. What was it? Oh right, the girls. They interest me. They haven't messed up yet which is very surprising. I had a bet with the Bat Shinigami that they would lose their wings at age 15. But I was wrong. Let's see what else is going on with my favorite characters on the show of _Life_. Hmm, not much. That Shukaku boy still won't get over the Strigoi girl yet but that's what made his life interesting. **(Gaara: Because it definitely wasn't the demon inside of me. Me: Every chapter. Every damn chapter. You or Sasori interrupt me.) **That little knight of the galaxy is trying to drive her into insanity and her little puppet has no idea what's going on. Same old, same old. I wonder when it's starts to get interesting. Oh, the knight of the galaxy is going to propose a deal to the Akatsuki. Let's see how this'll turn out.

**Cory PoV **

"Hopefully the Akatsuki can agree to this." I said to myself as I walked to where they should be living at. I knocked on the door and waited. The door opened to show Pein.

"What is it?" He asked and I smirked.

"Can I talk to you and the rest of the Akatsuki?" I asked and his eyes widened then narrowed.

"I have no idea what you're talking abou-"

"Save it. Just get them together and let me in." He growled but did so anyway. He led me to the backyard where the rest of the Akatsuki were hanging out. I rolled my eyes at them. _When Alex goes insane again I have to send them back to their world. _They looked at me and Pein crossed his arms.

"So let's get straight to business. I am Cory Vallens and I need your help. I need you to drive a girl named Alex insane." I said bluntly and they looked at me.

"I thought we didn't have to hear another fucking word about that little bitch." Hidan said and I rolled my eyes.

"**Why would we **help you?" Zetsu asked and I smiled.

"Because you guys can be nice for once and help me get back with her. She said that she'd rather go mentally insane again then get back together and I need you guys to do that." Konan looked at me confused.

"But…insanity, isn't that a bit too extreme?" She asked and I shook my head.

"She's been through it before. So you gonna help me or what?" I asked and Pein rubbed his chin.

"What do we get in return?"

"I'll make sure you guys don't have to deal with her again and that you can get back to your lives." They took some time to consider and looked at Pein. He sighed then turned to me.

"What do we have to do?" I smirked then jabbed him in the back of the neck. The rest of them gasped and I chuckled. I ran to them and did the same. Unconscious and they won't know a single thing of what's about to happen. I took out a piece of paper that I wrote on earlier to remind myself of what to do.

"Transformation Jutsu: Hmm. Plushies." They started to shrink and to the size of little dolls. I picked tem up and put them in my backpack. I felt a presence behind me and I sighed.

"I really shouldn't ask but…what in the fudge-nuts are you doing?" Jake asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I am trying to get back with Alex. I actually have a plan unlike raccoon eyes. What's going on with you?" I asked and he laughed nervously.

"Well, I, uh…I just got done with a meeting with my elders and stuff and I found out something interesting. Apparently, I was going to be in an arranged marriage in about a year." I raised my eyebrow and looked at him.

"Was the girl a real dog?" I asked and he punched me in the arm.

"Sorry, who were you supposed to marry?" I asked and he looked down.

"Heh heh, well, she's kinda…sort of…your ex." He flinched and I froze. I looked at him dead in the eyes.

"You were going to marry Alex. My girl. The one that I'm using the Akatsuki to get back with. You my friend, are an asshole." I said and stomped away. He chased after me and I glared at him.

"Cory, wait. I don't even like Alex like that."

"So you're judging my taste in girls?"

"What? No! I didn't even find out until today! I swear that I would never betray you like that." He held his right hand up and I stopped to look at him.

"You swear?" He nodded his head.

"Yes, I told you, I might be aggressive but I'm loyal. I would never stab my friend in the back like that. We good?" He asked and I looked away.

"…Yeah, we're good." I gave him a man-hug and he smiled. It does hurt. My best friend was going to marry the girl I love. Like a bullet to the heart, it hurts.

"So how are the Akatsuki going to help you get Alex back?" He asked and I smiled.

"They are going to drive her insane again." He looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"She said that the only way she was going to get back with e was after she went insane again." He nodded and we went to Natale's house. I lifted the window up and we went in that way.

"We're breaking into their house?" Jake asked and I shook my head.

"Do you really want to knock on the door and say 'Hey, we're here to leave the Akatsuki with you guys.'? Besides, they're not home." I dumped my backpack out and the Akatsuki fell to the floor. Jake facepalmed and we left a note. We went back home and I hoped that thi would work.

**Nat PoV **

I have no idea what's going on right now. Kanna, Kathryn and Gaara are looking at me expectantly and I have no idea why.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked and Kathryn started shaking me by the shoulders.

"Come out Alex! Get out! Get out! You can do it!" I felt like my liquids were in a whirlpool.

"What…are…you…doing?" I asked and she stopped.

"Nat, would it sound crazy if I told you that Alex's psycho ex sealed her away inside of you?" She asked and I just stared at her then blinked. I nodded my head, still with no idea what's going on.

"Of course it would. God, please bring my cousin back. I don't want to give her family that bad news." Kathryn said to the sky.

"Cory said that she would come out if she went insane again. Is that the only way she can?" Kanna asked and they looked at me.

"Maybe she can talk to Alex." **No Gaara, she can't. Kami/God/Jashin, WHY?! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SEALED INSIDE OF SOMEONE?! CAN'T I LIVE A NORMAL LIFE ONCE IN A WHILE?! **

"Alex-sama?" I asked and they looked at me. **Noooo**** Nat! It's Einstein! Voy a matar eso pinché puto! **_**You just **__**said**__** a **__**lot**__** of curse **__**words**__** lady.**_ **Well thank**** you! **

"What did Alex say?" Kathryn asked.

"Uh, curse words. What's going on?" I asked and they sighed.

"Maybe we can release her out." Kanna said.

"How? I'm pretty sure only Cory knows how and we are not asking him for help." Kathryn said bitterly and Kanna nodded. I was about to say something when I felt someone else's lips against mine. I looked at Gaara with wide eyes and he pulled away.

"Did that work?" **No. **I shook my head ad started to blush. He smashed his lips into mine again then pulled away.

"Well?"

"N-No." He scowled then did it again. **How can I control your body so I can slap him? **_Connect the stems of my senses into your bloodstream-wait a minute. You are not hurting him for trying to help. _**Well why not?! **_**Alex, Gaara's just trying to help. **_**I DON'T NEED HELP! **_**Maybe not physical but mental yes. **_**WHAT'D YOU SAY?! **_**YOU HEARD ME! **__Stop fighting! _**I will once you let me slap him! **_Fine then! _**Yay! **I couldn't feel my left arm and it rose. I blinked and then Alex made me slap Gaara.

"Nat!"

"It was Alex!" **Hell yeah it was! **_**Let's just make her insane. **_**You wanna go angel boy?! Let's go! Right here, right now! **_**We're getting closer to the brink of insanity! **_

"**I'M NOT INSANE!**" I accidentally yelled with Alex's voice and then covered my mouth.

"Alex, come on. Just go insane." Gaara said and I heard her growl. **Do I go to hell if I kill myself? **_**You can't do that. **_**Well damn it! **_**Stop yelling! **_**Hypocrite! **_**Shut up! We're making poor Nat upset! **_**Well excuse me for reacting to being sealed inside of someone that shouldn't even exist! **

"W-What?" **…Oh shit. **_**Well, I'll leave you to handle your business so… later sucker! **_

"I-I'm not supposed to exist?" **…The caller you are trying to reach is not available at this time. Please leave a message at the beep. Beeeep. **_Alex! _

"**Okay fine! I went under a different alias so Gaara wouldn't find me!**"

"What?"

"**Aw damn it! I said that out loud didn't I? **Yes.** Why thank you captain obvious!** Well apparently it doesn't matter what I say since I shouldn't exist!" Alex and I used my mouth so it made me seem like I was talking to myself. If I could, I'd be glaring at her. Gaara grabbed me by the shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Alex, you didn't want me to find you?" I shook my head but my mouth said something different.

"**Yes. **You hurt his feelings! **I don't give a damn! **Well you should! **I should do a lot of things but I don't! **Whatever. **Don't use that tone on me young lady! I am your creator! **Well I was an accidental creation! **I never meant for anything to turn out like this! **Well it did and it's all your fault!" She didn't say anything after that and I sighed.

"I'm sorry Ale-**Fuck off. I'll be in the deep dark abyss I call my mind.**" I felt a bit hurt and I looked down.

"So we actually have to wait for her to go insane. How will that be?"

**Sasuke: Nat decided to introduce Death's point of view to the story and also Kami's. **

**Me: Wrong Language.  
**

**Sasuke: I don't care. I'm out. *Leaves*  
**

**Me: ...I'm all alone. NARUTO!  
**

**Naruto: I'M NOT GOING IN THERE!  
**

**Me: DEIDARA! **

**Deidara: HELL NO! UN!  
**

**Me: Damn it. HIDA-What am I thinking? GAARA!**

**Hidan: What the fuck bitch?!  
**

**Me: Fine then. HIDAN!  
**

**Hidan: No, fuck you! I should be first not after the blonde bitch!  
**

**Me: Be like that then. GAARA OR KANKURO!  
**

**Kankuro: No! You probably have your room decorated all girly!  
**

**Me: I just have a Three Days Grace poster. Forget you guys!  
**

**Sasori: *Comes out of Closet* Who do you else do you guys want to see together in the date chapter? We already have Kiba/Shino and...ME AND THE BRAT?!  
**

**Gaara: And me and Alex, we need three more dates. Help Nat with the date chapter, it's the next one.  
**

**Me: ...You guys were hiding in my closet...I'm rooming with Konan from now on. Review my lovely Creatures of the Night!  
**


	12. Bonus Chapter: Date Chapter

**Me: I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! *Anime Tears*  
**

**Gaara: You're late.  
**

**Konan: What the hell are you doing in my room?  
**

**Gaara: Sasori told me to. He also wants to tell Nat 'I'll turn you into one of my puppets if you ever write something about me and the brat like that ever again.' He's not in a good mood.  
**

**Konan: ...Anyway, Nat got caught up with school and other things so we apologize for being so late.  
**

**Me: *Sobbing* Forgive me lovely readers! By the way, Alex didn't want to do her date unless we gave her some booze so expect her interruptions in the chapter. I felt so awkward writing these so please enjoy it. I own nothing and- **

**Sasori: You forgot something.  
**

**Me: Oh right, little heads up guys. In about a week I have to go away for a while on the fourth of October and I'll be back in a little over a week from them. Hopefully I can upload two chapters before then. Enjoy this chapter for now!**

* * *

**Awkward Mission Date**

**Kiba PoV **

"Shino, maybe we should stop for the night." I said and he nodded. We were sent on a mission from Kurenai-sensei to get some supplies in the land of the waves. Hinata stayed behind with Akamaru to help Kurenai so it was just me and Shino. We stopped at a hotel and checked in.

"I'm sorry but we only have one room left." The lady at the front desk said and I groaned.

"It's already late and all the other hotels are booked up. Let's just ride it out and sleep in the hotel room." Shino said and I nodded. She gave us our room key and we went to room B15. When I opened the door, I was horrified.

"Only one bed? Seriously?" I whined and Shino sighed. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"At least it's king-sized. Do you want to sleep on the floor or share the bed?" I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat. Sleeping in the same bed with a guy? And the guy being my best friend? I started to think about it then looked at the floor. Dry blood stains, a dead cockroach, and…is that green slime?! I shivered and then considered sleeping in the bed with Shino.

"Don't you think it'd be weird if we, uh…sleep in the same bed?" I asked and he took off his shades. I've never actually seen his eyes …they looked amazing. He raised an eyebrow then shook his head.

"Kiba, we're teammates and best friends. I really don't see how that would be weird." I laughed sheepishly and rubbed my neck.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Move over, I get the left side." He chuckled and did so. I sat down on the bed and took my shirt off. I usually go commando when I sleep but I can't do that here. I lied down and sneaked a peek at Shino. He had his jacket and shirt off and he was lying on his side, his back facing me. Because he never exposed his upper body, I found out that he has toned muscles. I looked down at myself and noticed that mine weren't as toned as his.

"Goodnight Kiba." Shino said and I looked at him.

"Y-Yeah, goodnight." I went to sleep with a blush on my face that I didn't know was there. I felt some heat under my arms in the middle of the night so I opened an eye to see something that I really didn't want to. I was holding Shino. I let out a silent scream and looked at him. He was still sleeping. I lifted my arms silently so I could go back to my side of the bed but a hand stopped me. Shino stirred a bit and he held my hand then brought it back down to his stomach. I gulped and started to blush. I could feel his stomach and he moved my hands a bit so I could feel more.

**Shino PoV **

I woke up in the morning to see myself hugging Kiba. My eyes widened so I let him go and sat upright. _That never happened. _I thought to myself and went to the bathroom to change. I was about to put my jacket on when I saw something on my neck. I looked closer and saw a bruise along with a bite mark.

"Where did this come from? Did Kiba…no, he wouldn't." I said to myself and shrugged it off. I got out and found Kiba still sleeping. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30. I sighed then jabbed him in the neck. He sat upright and shivered. He glared at me then pouted.

"What was that for?!" I rolled my eyes and put my shades on.

"It's time to go back to Konoha. We just had to get a scroll for Kurenai-sensei." He nodded then stood up. We were running back to Konoha when Kiba fell. I looked back at him and stopped. He hissed in pain and I rolled my eyes. I walked over to him and checked his leg. I noticed little bug bites on him.

"Kiba, what happened to you?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"Well…Shino? What's up with that bruise on your neck?" He asked and I covered it up. I thought that my jacket would cover it up but apparently it didn't. He took my hood down and looked at it.

"Those look like bite marks. What the hell happened last night?" I shrugged then stood up.

"Give me your back-pack. You sprained your ankle. You won't be able to run back to Konoha. You have to ride on my back while I'm holding the bags." He looked at me with wide eyes and started to blush. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Shino, c-can I try something?" Kiba asked and I tilted my head in confusion.

"Sure Kiba. What do you have to try-" He smashed his lips into mine and I looked at him with wide eyes. He grabbed my head and brought it down closer to his. He was blushing and taking deep breaths. I looked at him in shock and looked away.

"Kiba, this…this isn't right."

"But it feels right. Just let me have you for one day and if you don't accept it, I won't do it again." He grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes. I sighed but nodded.

"Okay then." He smiled then pinned me to the ground.

***Back in Konoha* **

**Hinata PoV **

It's almost time that Shino and Kiba came back from their mission. Kurenai-sensei and I walked to the gates. Akamaru followed us and he was pretty excited to see Kiba again. We waited and waited until we saw two familiar figures. Kiba was riding on Shino's back and Shino was carrying their bags. They stopped in front of us and Shino let Kiba down gently.

"What happened?" Kurenai-sensei asked and I nodded.

"I…sprained my ankle on the way here so Shino-kun carried me." Kiba said while rubbing his neck nervously and I tilted my head in confusion.

"K-Kiba-kun, is something wrong?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"Everything is fine Hinata. I'll go take Kiba-kun to check out his ankle." Shino said then he picked up Kiba and carried him away with Akamaru following them. Kurenai shook her head and I looked at her.

"I knew it was bound to happen but I didn't know it would take this long." I looked at her wondering what she meant.

"W-What do you mean Kurenai-sensei?" I asked and she smiled.

"Well Hinata, there's was a bet among the rookie squad leaders to see who would pair up first. Looks like I won." She chuckled and I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Y-You mean S-Shino-kun and Kiba-kun?"

"That is exactly what I meant Hinata. Well…let's go eat!"

**Shino and Kiba Date: Success?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Squiggly)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hot Springs Date **

**Sasori PoV**

"Hm? Hey Danna, there's a hot springs open. Wanna go, un?" Deidara asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Brat, Leader-sama said that we had to get the Jinchuriki by the end of the month. We can't waste time by going to some hot springs." I said irritated and he pouted.

"Come on Danna. No one's going to notice us here in Ame and this rain is starting to annoy me."

"So you want to go to a hot springs where the only difference is hot water?"

"…I'll go by myself then, un." He walked away and I sighed. I caught up to him and we went inside. No one was at the front desk and the lights were off. I sighed annoyed and looked at Deidara.

"Well, un, looks like we have the whole place to ourselves!" He left and went into one of the doors.

"Brat, do you even know which room it's in?" I asked and he shrugged. We went into the room and it was the hanging room for men.

"You coming in or are you just going to make sure your puppets are working?" He asked and I glared at him.

"They're not just puppets, they're art. Unlike your little fireworks."

"Hey, un! My explosives are a symbol of fleeting art!"

"Brat, art is eternal."

"No way, un! Art is a single moment where its true beauty comes out." I got annoyed then smacked him over the back of the head.

"Art is everlasting. Why Leader-sama paired us up, I will never know." I shook my head and he glared at me.

"Whatever Danna. So are you coming in or not?" He asked and I looked at him. He had his clothes off and had a small towel wrapped around his waist. I looked away with a funny feeling inside but nodded.

"Just to make sure you don't accidentally drown yourself."

"A man just forgets how to swim one time and he never hears the end of it, un!" Deidara yelled and I rolled my eyes then began to come out of Hiruko.

"I still question the fact that you are a man." I muttered and glared at me.

"Do you see me having breasts, un?!"

"You're probably just flat-chested."

"I actually have a peni-"

"Okay I believe you. Not all of Amegakure needs to hear you." He growled then turned away.

"Well what about you Danna, un? Did you give yourself one or what?" He asked and I froze.

"You don't need to know that."

"So you do have one! I knew it, un! Kisame owes me 30 bucks!" Deidara yelled and I heard his towel fall. _Don't look back Sasori. Don't look back Sasori. Don't look back. _I looked back. _Damn it. _Deidara had his towel covering any parts that shouldn't be exposed. I gave out a sigh of relief and we went in the hot spring. The steam made Deidara's form actually look like a woman. I saw the sweat start to form on his chest and I had an uneasy feeling.

"Ahh, it makes me feel so relaxed, un. What about you Danna?" I snapped out of my trance and looked at him.

"I-It's alright." I said softly and he raised an eyebrow.

"Danna, since you're a puppet, how can you feel?" He asked and I looked at him.

"I have sensory points in me so I can feel any textures. Why do you ask?" He shrugged then sat back.

"Just wondering. Sometimes I feel sorry for you because you can't really feel any emotion but then I remember, it's Danna. What emotions would he need to feel?" I looked at him then down at the water.

"Sometimes I do wish to feel emotions. There are emotions that I long to feel." I said solemnly and he looked at me.

"Like what, un?" Deidara asked and I sighed.

"For starters, I want to love. Because of my parents' death, I couldn't really gain love so I don't know how to love someone back. Deidara, do you think you can help me love again?" That was the first time I actually referred to him by his actual name. He raised an eyebrow then nodded.

"Sure Danna, un. How would you like to love again?" I felt my lips curve to a smile. I'm smiling. I'm really smiling!

"Deidara, I'm smiling! That's a start, isn't it?" I asked and he nodded then smiled as well.

"Wow Danna, you might actually be able to seem human. Now let's see, un. Love usually happens when you're near someone or something that you desire. Is there something you desire Danna?" Deidara asked and I looked at him then nodded.

"Yes Deidara, there actually is something I desire. Could you come closer?" He nodded then walked over to me. I grabbed him by the hair and smashed my lips into his. His were soft, unlike mine. I always wanted to know how they would feel. Instead of fighting it, like I thought he would, Deidara kissed back.

"D-Danna, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to do that." I chuckled then pulled away.

"Deidara, would you be willing to do anything to bring me closer to feeling emotions?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, Sasori no Danna, I will help you get closer to feeling emotions." I smirked and held him closer.

"Will you be my puppet and let me be your master?" I asked and he nodded.

"Good Deidara. Now, let me feel emotions." A night of passion was what we had. I am now able to feel emotion, with my brat, my Deidara.

**Sasori and Deidara Date: Success **

(Line) (Line) (Line) (Line) (LINE!) (Line) (Line) (Line) (Line)

**CiCi's Pizza Date (A/N: It's gonna be super short.) **

**Choji PoV**

"Wow, pizza, fries, dessert, soda! I'm in heaven! Asuma-sensei, thanks a whole bunch!" I said to the heavens and gods above. I got in line but the great thing was…there was no line! The whole place was empty except for the workers. Asuma-sensei said that I could eat as much as I could ever since Shikamaru taught us the Jutsu to go into that other world. I was pigging out for what seemed like three hours when I heard the door open. I turned around and saw three HOT girls. They were all wearing the same thing, a pink tank top and short shorts. One had blonde hair, another had black hair, and the last one had brown hair. I looked at them with hearts in my eyes and my tongue out. They looked around and pouted.

"See, I told you Kiki! Alex said that there wouldn't be any cute guys here!" The brunette said to the blonde and the one with black hair looked at me.

"Hey! You're Choji Akimichi! Can we have your autograph?" She asked and they rushed over to me. I blinked and looked at them.

"Uh, sure. How do you guys know Alex?" I asked and they put their hands on their hips.

"Well she was the girl who stole Gaara from us! Oh well. Hey, wanna hang out with us?" …My brain exploded. Three super hot girls asked if I wanted to hang out with them. First Asuma-sensei treats me to an all-you-can-eat pizza buffet and then these girls are fangirling over me! I thought this only happens to guys like Sasuke. Alex, I have to thank you when I get done.

"Uh, yeah! Where do you girls want to go?"

"How about the beach?" The blonde girl asked and the other two nodded. They grabbed me then led me to their car. This is going to be the best day of my life!

**Choji and CiCi's Pizza Date: Failure-well, I don't know. I guess it's a win! **

(I believe I can fly!) (I believe that this is a line!) (More fake lines)

**Training Date**

**Neji PoV**

"Come on Neji, it's just training. Not like it's an actual date." That's what hurts me. I actually have feelings for Tenten but I don't even think she notices them, let alone return them. Kami, I sound like a love-struck idiot. I'm not Naruto or Gaara damn it! I am Neji Hyuuga. I'll ask Tenten out even if it costs me my dignity!

"Tenten, will you-"

"Hey guys! Guy-sensei said that I could train with you guys!" Lee yelled and I scowled. He came up to us and Tenten smiled.

"Cool! Come on, let's go." Tenten said and she and Lee ran off. I groaned but followed them. _Why? I don't even know why I like Tenten! She's the only one I can actually have a normal conversation with. Everyone else is bat-shit crazy! _**(Alex: Whachu tryin' to say Neji? Wanna go blind boy?! Me: Alex you're drunk. Lie down in my room. Alex: Meh. *Accidentally walks into Gaara's room* Me: …Happy birthday Gaara!) **

"Neji-kun, hurry up! You need to get some _alone _time with Tenten-chan." Lee said to me and I looked at him in shock.

"W-What? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Neji-kun, we both know that you really like Tenten-chan. I'm here to make sure you two get together!" I smiled then nodded.

"Thank you Lee. This means a lot to me." He nodded and we caught up to Tenten. She was waiting for us with a kunai in hand.

"So Neji, wanna spar?" She asked and I nodded. She got into her fighting stance and I got into mine. Lee started the match and she ran at me. I liked letting her win once in while because I love the smile she gives me. The difference between those spars and this one, she's basically trying to kill me. We fought for ten minutes and then she got a hit somewhere I really wish she didn't. She elbowed me in the groin. I hissed then kneed to the ground. She covered her mouth then started to laugh.

"I-I'm sorry N-Neji! L-Let me help y-you up." I nodded and she helped me up and sat me against the tree.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to hit you there Neji." I nodded and she kissed my cheek.

"I heard what Lee said. Don't worry Neji, I like you too." I smiled and hugged her.

"Easy there tiger. Let's take things slow first." Tenten said and I chuckled then nodded. She kissed my lips softly and I held her in my arms.

**Neji and Tenten Date: Success**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Just some plain text passing through)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'**Does this dress make me look bad?' Date **

**Shikamaru PoV (A/N: This one is going to be short as well. Kankuro: She means it's going to be really short! Me: That's what she said! Okay back to the dates.) **

Ino invited me to go shopping with her but I knew the real reason. She just wants to know how she looks in all these girly stuff but I came prepared. I have a crush on Ino but I also a bit of a pervert. Don't judge me. I'm lazy and smart, what more do you people what from me? Ino was trying on a dress and came out. It was light blue with some flower designs on it. It was really pretty but she didn't seem to think so.

"Shikamaru does this make me look like I'm desperate?" Ino asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by desperate?" I asked and she sighed.

"Like I want to be noticed. I mean, it's pretty but it draws too much attention." I nodded and noticed that she had a mountain of clothes inside the dressing room. She's going to try all of those on and make me give her my opinion! I'm going to start to get tired and accidentally say something that'll make her upset. I wouldn't want to make Ino upset so I guess I should bring out my secret weapon. I sighed and Ino looked at me.

"Hm? Shikamaru, something wrong?" She asked and I nodded then made my hand sign.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" She looked at me with wide eyes and froze.

"S-Shikamaru, what are you doing?!" Ino asked and I sighed.

"What I should've done about an hour ago." I started to take my shirt off and she did as well. I dropped it on the floor and I saw that Ino had on a small pink bra that didn't fit her well. I couldn't help it so my head thwipped back with a nosebleed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ino yelled and I smiled. She looked at me confused then looked at my chest. I was wearing a bra.

"Please don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to do." Ino said with a tic mark on her head and I smiled then rubbed my head nervously.

"Okay then, I won't tell you." I started to unlatch my bra and Ino started to do the same.

"Shikamaru you pervert!"

**Shikamaru and Ino Date: Let's just end it here and say Failure. **

~~~~~~~~(Squiggle)~~~~~~~~**  
**

**Beach Date**

**Gaara PoV **

"Thank you Nat!"

"**I said not to break the fourth wall!**"

"Oh right, sorry."

"Damn it's hot." Alex said and I looked at her.

"I'll be right back." I went over to the ice cream stand and Kankuro looked at me.

"Only because you're my brother will I help you. Besides, maybe I can get with Alex's cousin. Okay, give her some ice cream since it's so hot out. Damn, why the hell would Kami make it so hot?"

"It was Nat's idea for the date."

"**Gaara!**"

"What the hell!"

"Let it go Kankuro, let it go." He rolled his eyes then handed me two ice cream cones. Alex liked pistachio and Kankuro just gave me vanilla. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. She put an umbrella up and a towel that would fit the both of us. She had her hair up in a ponytail and kept her bang. She was wearing a black two-piece swim suit and if I would let myself, I'd have a nose-bleed.

"Uh, here. I got you some ice cream, since it's so hot out." Her ice cream dropped onto her thigh and she looked at it then at me.

"Thanks. Very…refreshing." I took out a napkin then cleaned it off her.

"I feel like such a princess." I chuckled then looked at her.

"So, was there something you wanted to do here?" I asked and she looked at the ocean and nodded.

"Well because you're basically a sand-man, I feel like building a sand-castle." I rolled my eyes but smiled. She sat up then started to make a base. I manipulated the sand to try to make my own sand-castle.

"Aww, now that's not fair." Alex said while smiling and I laughed. She helped me finish mine and we took a step back to look at it.

"It's as tall as Kisame!" Alex said in awe and I smiled. I felt the ground start to shake and I heard a voice.

"Drowning Weasel!"

"Kisame, I'm not even in the water."

"Not yet!" I saw the blue man and the raven haired man ran to the water and into our sand-castle. It came down and I shielded Alex from sand getting into her face. Hey if anything's going to get into her face then it's going to be because of me. Alex looked at me then smiled.

"Sorry about your sand-castle. Wanna go swim?" Alex asked and I froze.

"Alex, I can't really swim." I said slightly embarrassed and she chuckled.

"Then I'll teach you. I know you don't really get much water in Suna but it can't be that hard." She grabbed my arm then led me to the water. Sand and water don't mix. I really hope this doesn't turn out bad. We started at the shallow end and I held onto Alex. She looked at me then rolled her eyes.

"Come on Gaara. If I give you a kiss do you think you can do it?" She asked and I nodded. She rolled her eyes but smashed her lips into mine. I closed my eyes to enjoy it then she pulled away.

"Now swim fucker." She said then pushed me. I heard her laughing and I didn't feeling myself sinking.

"There. It's not so bad was it?" Alex asked and I shook my head. We saw a big wave with Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto riding it with surfboards. They were coming straight at us.

"This is so cool! Dattebayo!"

"Thanks Naruto for convincing me that this wouldn't be troublesome!"

"I feel like I can fly!" Alex chuckled as she pulled me close to her.

"Wouldn't want to accidentally get in their way now would we? I can't say much for Hinata, Temari and Tenten though." Alex said and I looked at the boys. They were going to crash into the girls if they didn't slow down.

"Should we stop them?" I asked and she smiled then shook her head.

"Nah. Let's just watch this train-wreck." I laughed and the girls got soaked.

"Naruto! Shikamaru!"

"Neji!"

"I-I'm so w-wet." Hinata said soft enough for us to hear her and we looked at her. She started to blush the shade of my hair and Tenten patted her back.

"Don't worry Hinata. Not all of us have dirty minds." Tenten said and Hinata looked up at her.

"R-Really?"

"No. We all have dirty minds." I rolled my eyes. I felt something wet on my nose and I wiped it. I didn't see anything until I felt more droplets on me.

"Is it raining?" I asked and then as if the universe didn't want me to be happy with the girl I love, it started pouring like hell.

"Does that answer your question? Come on, let's go inside." Alex said and we swam back to shore. We made it back to the hotel and Alex rung her hair out. I let out a silent sigh but she seemed to notice it.

"What's wrong Gaara?" She asked and we went inside her hotel room.

"Well this was one of the first actual dates I've been on with you and it didn't go as well as I wanted it to. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be." I said solemnly then I lied down on the bed. I closed my eyes for awhile until I felt some weight on my body. I looked up to see Alex smiling and about an inch to my face. Heat rose up in my cheeks and she just chuckled.

"Who said that the beach part was the date? This is where it really starts." I tried to sit up but she stopped me.

"Don't worry Gaara. I'll do all the work."

**Gaara and A- (Sasori: Don't end it! Temari: You want to read my brother being with some insane girl?! Alex: I'm sober now. Temari: …Love you Alex!) **

…**Gaara and Alex Date: Success**

* * *

**Me: My favorite date was Shikamaru and Ino's! Even though it didn't exactly turn out right, I loved it.  
**

**Ino: I didn't!  
**

**Shikamaru: I did.  
**

**Temari: And thought Nat was A ShikaTema fan. I'm so betrayed.  
**

**Me: ...I wuv you Temari-chan! Alex is all better now and Kami I did not like writing the ending and Kiba/Shino's dates! I had no idea how to write them! Anyway, this might be the last bonus chapter if I decide not to make a behind the scenes one. Neji! Take it away!  
**

**Neji: ...  
**

**Me: Neji?  
**

**Neji: ...  
**

**Me: Did I do something?  
**

**Neji: YOU MADE ME SEEM LIKE A LOVE-STRUCK IDIOT! **

**Me: ...I knew I should've put in an ItaHina date instead of yours.  
**

**Tenten: No no! It's fine really! Right Neji? *Death Glare*  
**

**Neji: No.  
**

**Sasori: Revi-  
**

**Konan: It's my turn! Review Nat's lovely Creatures of the Night and-  
**

**Tenten: Hey! I rarely get any screen-time so I should do it! Wait until Sunday for-  
**

**Gaara: Her next chapter.  
**

**Tenten: What the hell man!  
**


	13. What just happened?

**Me: Oh my Kami it's Saturday! I just had to upload something!  
**

**Kakashi: I don't like this chapter.  
**

**Shikamaru: You shouldn't be complaining!  
**

**Hidan: The goody-two-shoes got it worse than us. Fuck yeah!  
**

**Me: You all just comment on my chapter but don't do the disclaimer. *Anime Tears* I'm so hurt!  
**

**Tenten: I'll be doing the disclaimers since I get no screen time. Nat owns-  
**

**Sasori: Nothing.  
**

**Tenten: First Gaara now you?! I need screen time damn it!**

* * *

**Bryan PoV **

Stephanie and I were walking back from school when I took some time to think about what's been going on. The Akatsuki are here and it looks like they won't be leaving. Hayate is apparently my social studies teacher, Konan has a crush on me-well, Jerome, and now we're dating. Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Ino go to our high school and Naruto, Hinata and Gaara go to the middle school. What the hell is up with us? Why? I'm alright with dating Konan but every time Ino sees us, I see heartbreak in her eyes. Does she know? I know that Gaara knows about Nat but he can't prove it and I'm pretty sure Sasuke doesn't know about Stephanie and-we never told Sasuke that we were vampires. Everyone else knows. Meh. We'll cross that bridge when we get there.

"Why is Keith cosplaying as Kimimaro?" Stephanie asked and I looked at her. I followed her gaze and saw Kimimaro sitting on our porch. We walked over to him and noticed something. It looked like he had been crying and he didn't want to look at us.

"Keith-"

"I'm Kimimaro. Not Keith. It's over for me guys. I'm going back to the Naruto world." Kimimaro said solemnly and we looked at him in shock.

"W-What?" I asked _Kimimaro, what's up with you? _I asked by thought and he looked up at me.

"I broke up with her. I just couldn't take it anymore. C-Can you send me home?" We looked at each other then at him.

"We should go inside to talk about this." Stephanie said and he nodded. We went inside and he sat down on the couch with his head buried in his hands.

"Kimimaro what the hell are you talking about?" I asked and he sniffled.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do this anymore. I love Alex but I can't take it. Send me home, please?" He asked and we looked at each other then sighed.

"Kimimaro, in that world you're dead."

"Well here my heart is broken. What's the difference? I said that we can still stay in touch but I just won't be able to see her again. At least, not until she stops being something she isn't. I want to be in a relationship with Alex, not Nat. Just-just take me home." His head was down and we gave each other a look.

"We can but we're going to have to wait. We just can't send you back automatically. Maybe you can atleast just stay away from each other." Stephanie said and he nodded.

"Thank you for letting me be apart of your family for a short while. I really appreciate it." Kimimaro said and we gave him a sad smiled. We heard the back door open and we turned around. We saw two familiar people. Alex-I mean Nat, and Gaara. Kimimaro glared at him then at Alex.

"What the hell is this?" He asked and she looked confused.

"What?" Alex asked but, she didn't sound like Alex. I mean we changed our voices a bit but she sounded more timid. Kimimaro glared at her then pointed at their interlocked hands.

"That. What the hell is that?" He asked and she looked at their hands then started to blush.

"O-Oh, G-Gaara just wanted to walk me home." We looked at her and Kimimaro glared harder.

"So you already replaced me?! What the hell! I'll leave then." He put his hands up and made his way to the door while Alex was just like a confused bunny. Kimimaro slammed the door shut and we looked at her.

"What just happened?" She asked aloud and I rolled my eyes. It was time for us to act like Jerome and Vanessa again so I crossed my arms.

"Nat, where have you been?" I asked and she just blinked.

"I just walked her home. There's nothing wrong with that is there?" Gaara asked and I shrugged.

"Whatever, get out." I said and he glared at me but sighed.

"Fine, I'll see you later Nat." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and she blushed. He left and we looked at her.

"What just happened?"

***Meanwhile, inside Nat's head* **

"And the little raccoon went _**SPLAT!**_" Alex yelled to herself as she banged her head against Nat's skull.

***Back to our friends***

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I noticed something out of place so I checked it out. The cookie jar that we had looked empty. That as where we kept our savings. Donnie's not home so she didn't take it and the door was locked when we came in so Kimimaro didn't have anything to do with it. I walked over to it and found something behind it. There was a little Kakuzu plushy that looked like it was sleeping on top of the money. I picked it up and its eyes opened. I jerked so I dropped him to the floor. He growled then raised a fist at me.

"What the hell was that for?! Couldn't you see I was having a relaxing nap on top of my money?!" The old miser said and I glared at him. I picked him up and held him up to my eye level. He glared at me and I glared back. Little tentacles came out and slapped me which made me drop him. I held my nose and he started to run away.

"Run fucker run!" I heard a tiny voice from under the couch and I narrowed my eyes. I walked over to it and felt around. Something pricked me and I hissed. I took my hand out from under the couch and saw a mini scythe with something at the end of it. A plushy Hidan glaring at me.

"Oi! You're the fucker who pissed me off! I'll pound your ass into the fucking ground!" He yelled and pounced to me but I stopped him with my hand. He rammed into my hand and fell onto the ground. He rubbed his head then hissed.

"You'll pay for that fucker!" He pounced onto my shoes and started stabbing them with his scythe.

"You do know I'm wearing steal-toed boots right?" I asked and he stopped then rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Hehe, AKATSUKI ATTACK!" He yelled and the rest of the Akatsuki plushies came out from under the couch.

"You're joking right?" I deadpanned and they shook their heads then got into a fighting stance, except for Konan, she walked up to me. I picked her up then put her on my shoulder.

"Konan?! You're turning on us?!" Pein asked and she shook her head.

"I like the view from here." She said simply and I rolled my eyes but smiled. Alex and Vanessa looked at us and Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"What the hell do you guys want? Can't you see we have to comfort our friend?" She asked and they looked at her.

"What for?" Kisame asked and I saw a small tear start to form in Alex's eye. I rolled my eyes but patted her back.

"She just broke-up with her boyfriend."

"Bitch probably deserved it." I heard Hidan mutter then Pein and I glared at him.

"Hidan, apologize." Pein said and the small Jashinist glared at him.

"Hell fucking no!" He yelled then turned away with his arms crossed.

"You either apologize now or I'll make Itachi put you into the Tsukuyomi of Tobi and him having a twin brother." Pein said and Hidan started to shake.

"I'm sorry little bitch!" I rolled my eyes then picked up Pein.

"What the hell are you guys doing in my house?" I asked and he glared at me.

"You have no right to speak to me like that. I am the leader of the Akatsuki and I will not be spoken to by a little brat like you. You are to refer to me as Leader-sama." He said in a stern voice and Konan frowned.

"Leader-sama, you don't have to talk to him as if he's a child." She said and I looked at her.

"Don't you refer to him by his real name?" I asked and Pein nodded.

"She still does because she can. We've had troubles in the past but we come to you in our time of need." Pein said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why would we do that?" I asked and he sighed.

"One day, and that day may never come, one of you will come to us in time of need. We'll return the favor." He just quoted The Godfather. Damn, he knows my weakness.

"Fine then, but we need to turn you guys back to normal. Nat, go on the fanfiction sites." I said and she nodded then went to the computer. Steph-Damn it, _Vanessa_, and I sat them on the couch. Konan looked at me and Tobi looked at Vanessa. We stared back until Nat came back.

"We have to play a song that fits them." She said in a timid voice and I groaned.

"Fine. Turn on the stereo." She nodded then turned the stereo on. The first song that came on was Bodies by Drowning Pool.

"Why the fuck do I like this song? I fucking hate screamo!" Hidan yelled and I rolled my eyes then remembered something.

"Everybody out of the room! Now!" I yelled then grabbed Nat and Vanessa's wrist and took them to the kitchen. The rest of the Akatsuki followed us except for Hidan. He stayed in the living room. We heard a poof and smoke started to come into the kitchen.

"The fuck is going on?!" Hidan yelled but it didn't sound like Hidan. It sounded more like a kid.

"Why did we leave, un?" Deidara asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm assuming that when you guys turned back to normal, you were naked. Do you honestly want to see a naked Hidan?" I asked and he shook his head.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I'M A LITTLE FUCKER!" Hidan yelled and I went to see what was going on. Hidan wasn't naked. He's a kid now.

"Oh holy shit." I muttered and he looked down at himself then grimaced.

"The fuck did you guys do?!" He yelled and I shrugged. Everyone else came in then Deidara and Kisame started laughing.

"Oi fuckers! Quit laughing! Turn them into kids!" Hidan yelled and I looked at Pein.

"It's better than being a little doll." I nodded then changed the song. Next was Itachi, his song was One thing by Finger Eleven. He turned into a boy about the age of thirteen, the same as Hidan. Kisame's was Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch, he was still blue but had shorter hair.

"Can Danna go next?" Deidara asked and Sasori smacked him in the back of the head. I rolled my eyes but put on a song that would fit Sasori. Well, apparently Master of Puppets doesn't fit him.

"Is that a joke?" Sasori asked and I nodded. He rolled his eyes and I put on another Metallica song. Basically here's who turned into a kid at what song:

Sasori, St. Anger

Zetsu, Nobody's Listening

Kakuzu, Lullaby for a Dead Man

Deidara, You're Gonna Go Far Kid

Konan, Because of You

Right now we're trying to find out what Tobi's song would be. We're also trying to make sure that no one sees his face when he changes to a kid. I'm not completely sold on the Tobi is Madara theory but we can't let him know that. I'm not really sold on the Tobi is Obito theory either. Tobi could just be Tobi. We found a song that could fit him and it was Running Away. When he poofed, his mask fell on the floor but smoke covered him. I quickly got his mask then put it on him.

"Thank you Sempai!" He said and I looked at him.

"My name is Jerome."

"Thank you Jerome-sempai!" I rolled my eyes and I was wondering about something. Since Pein is really dead, how would he turn out? We out on Paralyzer by Finger Eleven and then got the shock of our lives. It wasn't just Pein.

"Yahiko you're alive!"

***Meanwhile, Across the Street* **

**Gaara PoV **

"You asshole!" Sasuke yelled then tackled me into the wall.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura yelled and he had his Sharingan on.

"You're the reason they left!" He yelled and I looked at him.

"Sasuke calm down!" Kakashi yelled and he lashed out on him.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down when the girl I love is pretending to be someone else to avoid me?! Gaara I know you're secret!" He yelled and I looked at him confused.

"What secret-"

"You knew they were going to leave! That's how you knew the jutsu!" He yelled and my eyes widened.

"What?" Hayate asked and they looked at me.

"I saw the episode! You knew they were going to leave and you could've stopped them!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto held him back.

"Sasuke, calm down and tell us what you're talking about." Shikamaru said and he pulled himself away from Naruto then dusted himself off.

"Fine. Gaara's been keeping something from us! During the Chunin Exams, you saw that they were going to leave! That's how you knew the jutsu! You knew that we loved them but you didn't do anything to stop them!" Sasuke yelled and they looked at me.

"Is that true Gaara?" Ino asked and I hesitated but nodded.

"So you mean that we didn't have to come here? That we didn't have to leave our homes?" Kakashi asked.

"Leaving Orochimaru."

"Lady Tsunade."

"Jiraiya-sensei."

"M-My f-family."

"My best friend?"

"My happy life? If you could've told us that we were going to fall in love with them and warned us, we wouldn't be feeling this pain! We could've kept them! Made our moves and hell, we could've married them! Had a family with them! This is your fault Gaara! It's all your fault!" Ino yelled then ran out. Sasuke glared at me then went after her. I sighed and they looked at me.

"Gaara, why didn't you tell us this before?" Naruto asked and I looked down.

"I thought…that maybe if I loved her enough, she wouldn't leave."

"It's just about her! It's just about Alex isn't it?!" Sakura yelled and we looked at her.

"You just thought about keeping Alex! You weren't thinking about Ino or Sasuke-kun's feelings! They're feeling the same pain you're feeling you know. But all you can think about is Alex! What about us? It hurts us to see our friends in pain! It all started with that demon girl-"

"Sakura, stop." Kakashi said and she glared at him.

"No! I'm sorry sensei but he needs to hear this. Gaara, what about the fact that she will never come back? We have no idea where they are!" Sakura yelled and Shikamaru sighed.

"She's right Gaara. We've been here for months and we still have no idea where they are."

"I do. It's Jerome, Vanessa and Nat. They live across the street." Naruto said and I looked at him.

"How are we sure of that Naruto?" Asuma asked.

"The Kyuubi keeps on calling me an idiot for not recognizing my own friends."

"…Well how can we get them to come back with us?" Kurenai asked.

"That's not the problem.' I said and they looked at me.

"What?" Kakashi asked and I sighed.

"There's a boy that said had been Alex's former-"

"Lover?" Shikamaru asked and I looked at him in shock.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked and Sakura crossed her arms then looked away.

"He was the one that gave them the jutsu to leave. What was his name again?" She asked Shikamaru and he shrugged.

"His name is Cory Vallens. But…he sealed Alex inside of Nat." I said and they looked at me as if I'm insane.

"Isn't Nat just an alias for Alex?" Hayate asked and I shook my head.

"Nat was just an alias but eventually she turned into a real person. Alex made her seem too real. So Nat came out but Cory sealed Alex inside of Nat." I said and they looked at me.

"Why would he do that?" Kurenai asked and I looked down.

"He wants her back. But the only way she would ever love one of us again was after she went mentally insane, again." I said and they nodded.

"Well, maybe we can unseal her when we're back home. When Ino and Sasuke come back we'll go over there and take them. By force if necessary." Kakashi said and I nodded. I gave out a sad sigh and then something happened. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Hayate poofed then smoke surrounded them. We heard coughing but it didn't exactly sound like them. It sounded more like children. The smoke cleared to show them as children.

"What in the name of Kami just happened?!" Kurenai asked as she looked down at herself. Their clothes were too big and they looked like thirteen year olds. I felt myself start to become uneasy then Shikamaru poofed. The smoke cleared to show a little baby that looked like Shikamaru. My eyes widened then Asuma caught him before falling to the ground.

"We're turning into children! Get Sasuke and Ino back inside!" Asuma yelled as he put Shikamaru on the couch. Sakura nodded then tried to make her way to the door but poofed on the way. Kurenai ran over to her and caught her just in time. Next it was Naruto who poofed. Kakashi caught him and Hinata and I looked at each other.

"G-Goodbye Gaara." Hinata said before smoke covered her. I caught her just in time then handed her to Hayate.

"Get Sasuke and Ino! Now!" Hayate yelled then Kakashi ran out. I heard Shukaku yawn. **What's going on? I hear crying. **_Shukaku, we're turning to into children! _**What? **Smoke surrounded me and I started to cough.

"Not now!" I yelled then I felt my body start to compress into a smaller shape. I looked down at my body. I turned into a small child. I felt so much pain inside that I couldn't hold it, so I started to cry. **Whoa! Calm down brat! It'll be alright. It'll be alright. Just hang in there. **

**Hayate PoV **

I caught Gaara just in time then put him next to Naruto. Kakashi had come back with Sasuke and Ino who were the same as the others. The children were wrapped in a white blanket and we looked at each other.

"We're thirteen year olds and the children turned into babies. What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

**Me: That's right, I went Godfather! I also left a little cliffy with the Akatsuki. Anyway, this is where I originally wanted the story to start. If you think that turning into babies isn't bad well then, you my friend are wrong. Teenagers taking care of seven babies is going to be hell. ****I had to include Sasuke finding out about the vision Gaara had back in the Chunin Exams. Tenten you do need screen time so do the ending!  
**

**Tenten: Finally! Please review Nat's lovely Creatures of the Night and-  
**

**Neji: Hopefully she can upload on Wednesday before she leaves.  
**

**Tenten: Oh it's on! Get over here you blind prick!  
**

**Me: ...Run, Lady-man, Run! Thanks for reading!  
**


	14. Yahiko and the Babysitter

**Me: *Sobbing* Why?! Why did I spoil myself with the new chapter?!  
**

**Konan: Keep it to yourself!  
**

**Me: Oh right. Anyway, last chapter for a while and my mind will be racing with ideas!  
**

**Sasori: Lies.  
**

**Me: Damn it puppet! Get out of Konan's room!  
**

**Sasori: I just wanted to hang out.  
**

**Me: Go sulk in your corner with Kisame.  
**

**Kisame: I haven't done the disclaimer in a long time!  
**

**Me: Then do it right now!  
**

**Kisame: Oh right. Nat owns nothing and enjoy the last chapter before she leaves!  
**

**Gaara: You're leaving me?!  
**

**Me: No I'm leaving Sasori.**

* * *

**Konan PoV **

"Yahiko?" I asked and looked at the orange-haired boy. He blinked then looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked and Nagato hugged him.

"Yahiko! We've missed you so much!" Nagato said and the boy looked at me. I looked away to avoid his gaze. I looked down at myself and now, I'm a child. That's not the problem. Yahiko. Former member of the original Akatsuki. Former love interest. Former member of the Ame orphans. Former friend. He's alive.

"Konan-chan? What's wrong?" He asked and I bit my lip then shut my eyes closed.

"Leave me alone."

"What?"

"I _said_ leave me alone." I said bitterly and I felt everyone else's stares. Nagato looked at me then glared.

"Konan how can you treat him like that?!"

"How am I supposed to react when I was the one he gave his life up for?! Just leave me alone!" I yelled then ran out of the room. I ran upstairs and locked myself into the bathroom. I kneeled to the floor and buried my face in my hands.

"I should be happy. He's alive but…Kami, help me. What should I do?" I asked to the heavens above hoping for an answer. I got no reply.

"Hmph should've guessed it wouldn't have been that easy." I said bitterly and then there was a knock on the door. I groaned then answered it. It was Jerome and I looked up at him, lost in his eyes.

"There something you wanna talk about?" He asked and I looked away but nodded. He sighed then came in and closed the door.

"Konan, shouldn't you be happy that Yahiko's alive? Didn't you have a major crush on him or something?" He asked and I glared at the wall then crossed my arms.

"Well not anymore. How am I supposed to look at him now? I've been used to Nagato being inside of him but-Madara-sama." I said in realization then covered my mouth. I looked at Jerome with wide eyes and he raised an eyebrow.

"What about Madara? Isn't he dead?" He asked and I shook my head then stopped myself. _Baka! You almost told him that Tobi is Madara!_ I thought to myself and he looked at me then chuckled.

"Do you honestly believe that I don't know about Tobi? What I'm worried about is the rest of the Akatsuki finding out about Nagato and Yahiko. We can't mess things up before you guys go back to the Naruto world." I looked up at him in shock. _H-He thinks we're going to go back. Should I tell him-no. He doesn't know yet. I wonder what'll happen to me back in that world. _He looked at me then sighed.

"We should go…_Kiki_." He stood up with a ghost smile and I meeped. _He knows! As if things can't get worse! _We went downstairs and Yahiko looked at me. I looked away then blushed.

"Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, can you guys help me with our friend?" Nagato asked with a sheepish smiled and we looked at him. We nodded then followed him into the basement.

"What's going on guys? Who are they?" Yahiko asked then pointed to Zetsu and Madara. We looked at each other with a worried face.

"**We are **Zetsu."

"And Tobi is Tobi!"

"Oh, I'm Yahiko. Can you guys tell me where we are and when we're going back home?" He asked and I laughed nervously.

"Hehe, here's the problem. We're no longer in Ame and we aren't going home." I said nervously and he looked at me then looked around.

"Well then where are we?" He asked and Nagato smiled.

"We're in a better place-"

"I'M DEAD?!" Yahiko yelled and part of my heart broke.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! HOW DID WE DIE?!" He asked and started freaking out. Zetsu slapped him and he calmed down.

"Thanks, I needed that. So why are we in Heaven?" He asked and I sweatdropped. I looked around and noticed that this room looked nothing like Heaven. Nagato shook his head then smiled.

"Yahiko, we're in another world. In this world, we're just characters from a manga book." Nagato explained and Yahiko nodded.

"Ohhhhhh what's a manga book?" He asked and we sweatdropped.

"A book for entertainment. In this world, we're not real. I'm just glad we're back together." Nagato said without thinking then covered his mouth. Yahiko looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean back together? Who left?" He asked and I sighed. He looked at me expectantly.

"Y-You did Yahiko." Nagato said and he looked taken aback.

"Why would I leave you guys? You're my best friends!" He said cheerfully and I clenched my heart.

"Konan, should we tell him?" Nagato asked me while I was trying to hold back some tears.

"D-Do it!" I said with teeth clenched and Nagato opened his mouth to say something but someone beat him to it.

"Yahiko, you died several years ago." We heard a dark voice say and my eyes widened. We turned to Madara who had his Sharingan on.

"What? Why did your voice change Tobi?" Yahiko asked and Madara managed to hold him up by the throat.

"If you wish for your life to fulfill its full capacity, I suggest that you listen to me. If you, or any of you for that matter, do anything to jeopardize my identity, or do something stupid, you'll go though Hell. Yahiko, you shall call me Madara-sama when it is just the four of us. Anywhere else you must call me Tobi. Don't screw up." Yahiko nodded and Madara threw him to us. Nagato and I caught him then looked at the masked boy. Even for a child, he was able to make himself seem so menacing and threatening. We went back upstairs and Jerome looked like he was in shock.

"Something wrong Jerome-sempai?" Madara asked in his Tobi voice and Jerome looked at him.

"I', going to have to go away for a couple of months and Vanessa is coming with me. We're going to…_London_. My aunt is sick." He said solemnly and Hidan snorted.

"You're leaving just for her? What the fuck did she do? Raise you?" He asked and Jerome nodded. Hidan's grin left and he started to rub his neck sheepishly. I glared at him and heard a voice behind us.

"W-What about me?" We turned around to see Nat. Jerome sighed then shook his head.

"You're going to have to stay. I need you to make sure that they won't get into trouble and try to get them back to normal." Jerome said and Nagato started shaking his head.

"N-No! If we go back to normal then Yahiko won't be here!" Nagato said while holding onto said boy who was confused.

"N-Nagato, I can't b-breath." He let him go and looked up at Jerome with pleading eyes.

"Please, we just got our friend back. Don't take him away from us." Nagato begged and he sighed.

"Fine, one week after we're gone then he's out." Nagato cheered then hugged Yahiko. I smiled and Yahiko looked at me. He smiled but this time…I smiled back.

**Hayate PoV**

"Hell no!"

"Please Kurenai."

"What makes you think that I'm going to act like their mother?! So it'll turn them back to normal?!" Kurenai yelled and I sighed.

"Not to get them back to normal, to calm them down."

"Oh well in that case I'll do i-Wait a minute! No! We'll just sing them a lullaby." She said while crossing her arms and we looked at her expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What lullaby do we sing?"

"How the hell should I know?! I'm not a mother!" Kurenai yelled and the children started crying louder. Kakashi sighed then picked up Naruto and started rocking him. It seemed to sooth him and eventually he went to sleep.

"Wow Kakashi, how did you know that would work?" Asuma asked and the masked boy shrugged.

"I was going to knock him out with my Sharingan then I remembered that I didn't have it so I improvised." We looked at him and I rolled my eyes.

"Remind me to never leave you with my children."

"You're dead."

"…But it still hurts." I said with a sniffle and he rolled his eyes then put Naruto down.

"Hopefully that works with all of them." I said then picked up Hinata and cradled her. I knew she was the easiest to calm down so she went to sleep immediately. Shikamaru was already asleep when Asuma went over to him. Kurenai cooed at the Ino and Sakura then sung them a lullaby. Kakashi picked up Sasuke who just looked at him with a blank face. Kakashi sighed then put him down. Kurenai picked up Gaara then cooed.

"Aww, baby Gaara's actually kinda cute!" Kurenai said and I noticed he was about to go to sleep.

"DON'T PUT HIM TO SLEEP!" Kakashi yelled and Kurenai meeped and almost dropped the infant. She glared at Kakashi.

"What the hell was that for? Were you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Kurenai yelled and he sighed.

"Don't you remember that Gaara has Shukaku in him? If he goes to sleep, we're all in big trouble." Kakashi warned and Kurenai sighed then put him down.

"Well you could've told me that ahead of time. So what do we do now? We're only thirteen but we still have to provide for the children." She said and we looked down. Asuma looked like he had an idea and opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by Naruto's crying.

"Damn, I had an idea but now I forgot it." I rolled my eyes then picked up Naruto and started rocking him.

"How long do you think we'll stay like this?" Kakashi asked and we shrugged. The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Hello sir! Do you have any children that need to be taken care of?_"

"That depends on what you mean by taking care of."

"Hayate!"

"Sorry. You mean like a babysitter?" I asked and the lady on the other end laughed.

"_Well yeah! You sound a bit young though. Can I speak to your parents?_" She asked and my eyes widened.

"Uh…my parents are on vacation. Yeah, let's go with that. Why are you calling for a babysitter job?" I asked.

"_Because I really like kids and my psychologist said that before I could have a child of my own, I would have to take care of some kids. Are you interested?_" She asked and I looked at everyone else.

"Hold on," I covered the part where she could hear me and I turned to Asuma.

"She's asking if we could give her a job." I whispered and he raised an eyebrow.

"Babysitting? Why?"

"Her psychologist said that she should be around children before she could have her own."

"…Well give her the job!" I nodded then put the phone to my ear again.

"You're hired. When can you start and how much do you charge?" I asked and I heard her squeal.

"_Yay! I don't really need a job though, I have enough money in the bank so 20 bucks per kid! And can I start tomorrow?_" She asked and I nodded, thinking that she could see me. I told her our address and then hung up.

"Well, looks like one of our problems are solved. Now we have to turn back to normal. Wait a minute. Hayate, did you even ask for the girl's name?" Kakashi asked and I facepalmed at myself.

"How are we going to be sure that the girl isn't a psychopath?!" Kurenai yelled then bonked me over the head.

"We weren't sure when Alex was competing in the Chunin Exams and now look at her!" I yelled then we heard a small voice.

"A-Alex?" We heard Gaara ask and he started to sob.

"Nice going Hayate." Asuma said and I glared at him.

"Come on, let's get them to bed." Kakashi said and we nodded. I took Hinata and Sasuke because they would be less trouble but Sasuke kept poking Hinata in the eye.

"Sasuke stop poking Hinata." I scolded then he looked up art me.

"No."

"What was that?"

"I said no you jackass." Sasuke said in a tiny baby voice and I glared at him.

"How the hell do you know how to curse?" I muttered to myself and he sighed.

"I had my Sharingan on the whole time so I can still behave like my old self." He said and I looked at him.

"And why didn't you tell us that?" I asked with clenched teeth and he shrugged.

"If you're still like the Sasuke I know then why did you poke Hinata?" I asked and he glared at himself.

"I'm assuming that if we don't get back to normal soon that we might never go back to normal. We'll have to grow up, again. We're going to start behaving like our age." Sasuke said and I sighed. _I really hope that babysitter knows anything on jutsus about turning a child into an adult._

***The Next Day* **

I woke up to crying and then remembered what happened yesterday. I groaned then buried my face in my pillow. The crying got louder so I sat upright and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I was too tired to tell who was crying so I walked around looking in each room. I walked past Kakashi's room and checked. Hinata and Naruto are soundly asleep. I went to Kurenai's room and checked. Ino and Sakura are holding on to each other like a pillow. I went to Asuma's room and opened the door to a small crack. Asuma's asleep. Sasuke's asleep. Gaara's aslee-GAARA'S ASLEEP! I ran over to them and a sand ball started to form.

"Wake up you little brat!" I yelled then picked him up. He looked up at me then glared. Asuma yawned then blinked.

"What's going on? Hayate?" He asked, half asleep and I glared at him.

"You idiot! You were supposed to make sure he doesn't fall asleep!" I bonked him on the head then put Gaara down. The doorbell rang and I sighed. I went downstairs to answer it and found a girl about the age of fifteen. She had black wavy hair, a blue top, pink shorts, and had red glasses.

"Hey I'm Kathryn!"

* * *

**Me: Oh boy. What will Kathryn do to our ninja friends? **

**Kathryn: I get to freak them out! **

**Alex: *Facepalm* Angel, Sasori and Gaara, quit your bitchin' and do the closing.  
**

**Angel: I haven't been in the story since the reunion chapter!  
**

**Kathryn: Don't worry, we get a little family chapter.  
**

**Me: SPOILER!  
**

**Hidan: Review Bitches!  
**

**Lonnie: Or we'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!  
**

**Me: And as Donnie would say,  
**

**Donnie: HASTA LA VISTA BITCHACHOS!  
**

**Naruto: Later! **

**Sasori and Gaara: Dattebayo.  
**


	15. Back at Home

**Me: I'm back bitches! If any of you are wondering what the inside of a cloud is like, it's white, fluffy, and shaky as hell. Freakin' pilot flies us into a cloud SEVEN damn times! Anyway, took a while but it's up.  
**

**Sasori: You're late as hell though.  
**

**Me: Shut up!  
**

**Gaara: Nat owns nothing, not Naruto, music, or Alex.  
**

**Me: I own Alex!  
**

**Gaara: then not Naruto or any music.  
**

**Naruto: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Nat PoV **

I wonder what's going on. Why are the Akatsuki kids and why are they with us? **Maybe they left the brats across the street. **I sighed at Alex's remark but shook it off. Zetsu looked at me then came over to me. He looked at me from head to toe and I started to blush a little. I felt Alex roll her eyes but I was too nervous about was Zetsu was going to do then pay attention to her. He stopped then looked dead into my eyes.

"Can we **try something**?" He asked and I nodded. He grabbed my head and tilted it so he could see my neck. Then he opened my mouth and checked inside. Next he lifted my bang up then chuckled darkly.

"Hello **Alex.**" He said and I froze. _A-Alex-sama, do you know Zetsu-kun? _**Personally? No. I've never spoken to the man, how does he know me and what did he do? **Alex asked and I shrugged. Kisame lifted his head up in shock and looked at us.

"Zetsu, how do you know Alex?" He asked and Zetsu gave him a small smile.

"We've been observing her **enough to know what her characteristics are. Age 16, almost 17, **white, blind eye," **Why does everyone assume that I'm blind in my left eye? **"A scar on her neck, **and fangs. You almost got us, **Alex." Zetsu finished and my eyes widened.

"B-But I'm Nat. I'm not Alex. Alex is sealed ins-**Alex is in hell right now. She's back in the Naruto World being used for the ninja war.**" Alex cut me off and mimicked my voice. They looked at me and I saw a glimpse of red.

"Kisame, Zetsu, _Nat_, I need to speak to you three in private." Itachi said and they nodded. We went upstairs to my bedroom and he sighed then looked at me.

"I can see her." He said bluntly and I meeped. I buried my face in my hands muttering that none of this is happening. Itachi moved my hands away from my face and looked into my eyes. I was scared that he could see her. She wouldn't want anyone to find out and she told me why they wanted her. If they want to unseal her, they could do what they did to Gaara! They might unseal her like the other Jinchuriki and if they do that, I die! **Calm down woman! You're not going to get killed by the unsealing process that the Akatsuki do. **I gave out a sigh of relief and smiled. **You're probably going to get killed by Tobi. **I meeped then heard her chuckled. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Has she gotten more sadistic?" He asked and I nodded.

"Do you remember a scar on her neck when you fought Alex Itachi-san?" Kisame asked and Itachi shook his head.

"No, it looks more recent though." I heard Alex scoff. **That little mark was from my fight with Cory. Which reminds me, what is that bastard planning anyway? **

"Do you think we can release her?" Kisame asked and Zetsu smirked.

"Perhaps she can come out **if we traumatize her.**" He said sickly and I shuddered.

"Or it could make the seal stronger. Do we even know what kind of seal it is?" Itachi asked and we shook our heads. We went back downstairs and Tobi looked at me. I saw the eye-hole started to glow red and he lowered his head a bit. I could feel his glare then I gulped.

'I won't tell anyone.' I mouthed and he nodded then his Sharingan deactivated. I gave out a sigh of relief and looked around. The Akatsuki are going to be living with us but they're children. Sasori, he's human now. Kakuzu isn't as tan as he was and most of his stitches are gone. Hidan still looks the same but I wonder if he's still immortal. Deidara has shorter hair and everything else looks the same. Konan looks like how she did when she was with the Ame orphans. Tobi still looks like Tobi but his hair style looks like someone that looks familiar. Zetsu looks the same but his plant parts look more like stems. Kisame looks the same and Itachi looks like how he was when he was thirteen. I can see Nagato talking to Yahiko with a big smile on his face. It's almost as if something or someone took them out of the timeline when they were thirteen years old. I wonder what else is going on. Then my eyes landing on Jerome talking to Vanessa. I could barely hear them, but they were talking about their plans on leaving.

**Kathryn PoV **

Damn it. I didn't know that this would happen. All I tried to do was turn the Sound Ninja Retrieval Team older so they can actually get my family back. I guess it worked in reverse. What? You have no idea what I'm talking about? Oh right. Anyway, I'm a time manipulator and it's not bad. I'm not like my cousins and one of the creatures of the night. Like Cory, the Knight of the Galaxy I guess, we can't die or else the world goes all out of whack. It's kind of like we work together.

It would be one person ruling both time and space but it took two. I was born two years before my cousins and still living and breathing. My mother is, well…was, the sister of my uncle. Justin Lopez, who is the father of Alex and Angel and on our side of the family, we aren't vampires. We're the last two from our family and I can't become a vampire like him. If I do then I officially die when my heart no longer beats so then the world collapses onto itself. I will never die but still am mortal but there is a perk. I can bend time, you name it! Stop time, go back, go into the future, rewind something, or even change the age of anything! I wanted to make the team older so they could have enough strength but it back-fired on me. Damn! I probably just screwed everything up!

"Heh heh, you're pretty." Hayate said and then I snapped back into reality.

"Thanks? So where are the toddlers I have to take care of?" I asked and he coughed then pointed inside. Holy freakin' shazzballs. I didn't know that they turned into babies!

"A-Alex?" I heard a small voice behind me when I stepped in and I found a baby Gaara. Don't judge me when I say this but, GAH! HE'S SO ADORABLE! SUCH A CUTE LITTLE BABY RACCOON! Okay, fangirl moment over. I shook my head at the infant. He confused me with my cousin.

"No, my name's Kathryn!" I smiled brightly and his eyes widened.

"Do you think that you can stay here so we don't have to take care of these brats while you leave?" Hayate asked and Kurenai smacked him in the back of the head.

"You idiot! We don't have enough rooms!"

"You lie! We do!" Hayate said while pointing a finger at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Would that be extra 'cause we're pretty much broke now." She said bluntly and Asuma elbowed her. I rolled my eyes then crossed my arms.

"I can stay here and you won't pay extra. So, for all seven kids, that'll be…140." I said bluntly and they looked at me with wide eyes.

"What if we sell you the raccoon?" Hayate asked while pointing to Gaara and he glared at him.

"Hayate! We can't sell him!" Kakashi yelled and Hayate laughed sheepishly.

"How about a free gift? C'mon, a little bundle of joy. What about two-"

"Hayate!" They yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"It's per month."

"Well in that case you're hired." Asuma said then shook my hand.

"I have to go home and get my stuff though." He froze then smiled.

"Well you're going to have to take two of them because we can't handle all of them." He said with a smile and I laughed sheepishly.

"Which ones?' I asked and Kurenai pushed two infants into my hands. Sasuke and Gaara.

"Can I trade the raven-haired one with the bluenette?" I asked and they shook their heads.

"They're the ones that'll be the most trouble and make sure the raccoon doesn't fall asleep." Kakashi said then they pushed me out of the door. I sighed then looked at the two boys. Sasuke had a bored look on his face and raised an eyebrow at me while Gaara kept staring at me.

"Don't worry Gaara. We'll get you back to normal so you can find her." I said, not knowing that they could understand me. Well, _one _of them understood me.

"What do you mean by that and how do you know him? And also, why do you look a lot like Alex?" I heard a baby voice asked and I sighed in defeat.

"I always knew I would get caught by an Uchiha. No wonder Alex hated you so much Sasuke."

***Back in the Naruto World* **

"Where the hell is Gaara?! How could he leave Suna without telling us?!" Temari yelled as she and Kankuro were running around frantically while searching for their younger brother. It had been a few weeks since the disappearance of the young Kazekage.

"He hasn't been back since Alex and her friends left-he didn't. I swear to Kami, I will murder that boy if he went after them without telling us!" Temari yelled and Kankuro tried to calm down his older sister.

"Temari calm down! He'll be back. I know it." Kankuro said and she took in a deep breath to calm down.

"Okay, I'm fine…No I'm not! My baby brother is missing and I have no idea how to find him! I'm an awful sister!" She buried her head in her hands then sobbed. Kankuro frowned then patted her back.

"No you're not Temari. You had no idea that this was going to happen-"

"But I'm supposed to look out for my younger siblings! Don't you get it Kankuro! I couldn't do it back then so I can't do it now!" She cried out and he tilted his head in confusion.

"What?"

"Don't you remember Kankuro?! I'm the older sister who is supposed to make sure her brothers are safe and get love. I haven't done that! When he needed it the most, I denied my own brother the love he desired!" She cried and he sighed.

"Temari, that wasn't your fault. If anything it was mine. I considered Gaara as a monster before but that has nothing to do with what's going on right now. Right now our brother needs us more than ever. Even more than back then. Right now we need to make sure that everything here is going fine, for him. Then we're going to find our brother back." Kankuro said and Temari sniffled then looked up at her younger brother.

"If we bring him back before he finds her, then he's going to think that we don't love him enough to let him find love. He won't be able to have anyone love him. This is happening all over again!" She cried and he lifted her head up.

"Temari, we love our brother. We can't question that, but he still can. We're going to find him and he's going to know that we love him." He smiled and she rubbed the remaining tears out of her eyes then nodded.

"You're right Kankuro. We're going to find Gaara and make sure that he knows that we love our baby brother!" Temari said with determination in her voice and Kankuro smirked.

"But this time we won't be all goody-goody. Temari the Wind Mistress,"

"And Kankuro the Puppet Master. Together we'll find Gaara of the Desert to once again be the Shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Sand."

"Not just the Allies of the Leaf."

"Or the Kazekage and his bodyguards."

"Together once more, we're going to be The Sand Siblings!" They both said in unison then a hawk appeared in front of them. It wasn't just any hawk, it was a messenger hawk. It had a note around its leg and Temari took it.

"It's a note from when they left. Dear Siblings, I needed to write to you because it wouldn't be fair if I just left without warning. I'm going to find her, and I'll bring her back. Please take care of the village while I'm gone and make sure that Matsuri gets her training. I will be gone for a year at most. Down below is the jutsu to go to their world just incase we take longer than we should. Signed, Gaara." Temari read then she lowered her head.

"A year. He's going to be gone for a year."

"Not if we bring him back." Kankuro said and she looked at him then nodded her head.

"Come on, we have to learn the jutsu." Temari said but they both thought about something.

"What did he mean by _we_?"

**Matsuri PoV **

"Why?! Why does he want that demon girl more?!" I was sobbing on my bed after what I heard. I might have eavesdropped on Temari and Kankuro but I instantly regretted it. Well, ignorance is bliss isn't it? Who am I kidding? My life is a mess! I'm in love with my sensei who is also the Kazekage who doesn't even give a damn about me! Just that I get my training and become a weapon for his army! I wiped the tears from my eyes but they kept coming.

"G-Gaara, can't you tell? I-I'm in pain, the same p-pain you're in!" I said in between gasps and I buried my head in my hands.

"Damn it! I should've at least told him how I felt before they came along! Snap out of it Matsuri! You're a Kunoichi! A much better one than that girl! If he's going after her then…he can have her! You hear that Gaara?! I'm not going to let you play with me anymore! Not at least until you come back."

**Orochimaru PoV**

"Kabuto, where the hell is he?! It's been weeks!" I yelled and looked at the grey haired boy who put his hands up in defense.

"Lord Orochimaru-sama, he'll come back. Sasuke-san wouldn't just leave without notice, he's smarter than that." Kabuto said and I sat back in my chair.

"He better be. It's an honor to have one of the legendary Sannin become your sensei and since _I _am the one teaching him, it means more power to gain." I muttered and he sighed.

"If he doesn't come back by the end of the week, then I will personally go out to find him. Can you think of any reason that he would leave?" He asked and I sighed. I my fingers through my hair and closed my eyes to think.

"He left shortly after I told her that the little sound ninja was leaving. What was her name, Stephanie? He asked that I could keep an eye on her and inform him if she were to do anything…He left to go find her, didn't he?" I deadpanned and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"That's a possibility. We still don't know where she would have gone so it's going to cause more trouble." Kabuto said and I sighed. We both heard footsteps getting louder. It sounded like someone was running. The door burst open to show a girl with red hair and eyes wearing glasses. She also had a piece of paper in her hand.

"Lord Orochimaru-sama! Kabuto-san! Sasuke-kun's gone missing!" Karin yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"We've established that Karin. Was there anything else you need to tell us?" I asked and she nodded shakily then held up the piece of paper.

"I found this note in his room." I walked over to her and snatched it out of her hands. My eyes skimmed it and when I finished, I sighed.

_Dear Orochimaru, _

_I am leaving to find someone who can hopefully help me restore my clan. I should be gone for about a year. The jutsu is down below if I take longer._

_Sasuke_

I scowled then shoved it into Kabuto's arms. He read it then sighed.

"He's going to be gone for while so he'll get behind in his training. He gave us the jutsu but we have no idea where he went."

"Then find him!" Karin cried out and we looked at her in shock. Karin never speaks out of line, this must really be affecting her. I looked into her eyes and saw tears. She sniffled then looked up at me.

"P-Please, find S-Sasuke-kun." She said while trying to hold back the tears. I looked into her eyes once more then sighed. I looked away then sat back down.

"Kabuto,"

"Yes my lord?"

"Learn the jutsu, then find him. As soon as you can." I said nonchalantly and he nodded. Karin smiled and they both left. I sighed then buried my head in my hands.

"Damn it Sasuke. We need you here. Without you, Karin's distracted and won't get any work done. If you get far behind in training, then you won't be able to avenge your clan, and I won't have my new body. You need to come back."

**Jiraiya PoV **

"Hm, it's been boring since Naruto left." It's been a couple of weeks and I am bored out my mind! Naruto has to be here for his training, not only to bring Sasuke back but to be prepared if the Akatsuki came back again. Actually, I haven't heard about the Akatsuki since they left. I wonder if-WOOH! PRETTY LADIES!

"Hold on ladies! How would you like to help me for my research?"

**Tsunade PoV**

I sighed. Sakura's been gone for some time and I just got the letter from Kakashi. They're going to be gone for about a year and I still need my ninjas. Ino and Sakura were doing amazing progress with their medical jutsus and Shikamaru's been doing a good job. They took Hinata as well and I'm not so worried about her. She'll be fine. I heard from Shizune that they were taking Naruto as well.

"Hey Shizune,"

"Yes Lady Tsunade-sama?" She asked.

"Why did my ninjas leave again?" I asked and she read the letter quickly.

"Hm, it says that they were going to help Ino, the Kazekage and someone else. I can't read it. It's smudged." She gave it to me and my eyes skimmed it. So the reason they left was to bring back some sound ninja?

"Yes." Shizune said and I looked up at her.

"You thought aloud." I nodded then sighed.

"Where did they go?" I asked and she rolled her eyes. Okay maybe I didn't read all of it.

"They left to…another village I believe. I'm not sure what Ohio is. He said that is was the Kazekage's idea to go and bring them back."

"Why?" I asked and she sighed in annoyance.

"Do you remember Alex, Bryan, and Stephanie?" She asked and I nodded. I asked them to participate in the Jonin versus Genin festival and agreed! Big turnout that day.

"What about them?" I asked and she dropped her head.

"Do you remember when you said that they would look cute with our ninja?" She asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice and I nodded.

"Ino and Sasuke." She facepalmed then shook her head.

"Ino and Gaara went to find Bryan and Alex! I have no idea who's searching for Stephanie though." She said and there was a knock on the door. Shizune opened it and it was Choji.

"Hey Tsunade-sama, Asuma-sensei's gone." He said nonchalantly and I looked at him then raised an eyebrow.

"I think he's with Shikamaru and Ino." We looked at him to go on and he didn't get the hint.

"How do you know where they went?" Shizune asked.

"Ino asked Shikamaru to come with her to go to another world-"

"Now I remember! Sorry go on."

"Well Ino said that she had to bring Shikamaru, Sakura, and Hinata because they were going to form a retrieval team with Naruto, Kakashi, Gaara and Sasuke." We looked at him with wide eyes and I stood up.

"Choji, who was that last person?" I asked slowly and he looked confused.

"Sasuke, why-oh." He said and I grabbed my head.

"My ninjas are working with Sasuke Uchiha! Who the hell made this retrieval team?!" I asked aloud.

"Gaara." Choji said and I facepalmed.

"Of course he did. Damn it! That boy is too young to be entrusted with so much responsibility! Kami help us." I said while shaking my head.

* * *

**Me: Guys, I have to tell you guys right now: If you're going by straight up bad and good guys, Kelsey and her friends are the Good Guys. Alex and her friends are the bad guys. However, the latter are the protagonists in the story while the angels are the antagonists. I had to say that because my friend read my stories and she asked why I made Alex and her friends seem like the bad guys. If you can't get the feeling of the bad guys being like the good guys, then the good guys seeming like the bad guys and you have a confliction, than the writing isn't good enough. **

**Sasuke: What was the point of adding everybody else's point of views?  
**

**Me: Meh, I had to make a little chapter about what's happening back home. Anyway, I might be getting my chapters in late because of school and I want to work on different stories, not just fanfictions.  
**

**Gaara: So you're leaving us again.  
**

**Sasori: Basically.  
**

**Me: Stop deceiving my readers! Anyway, I'm also not going to work on stories, hell even go online, if I'm not getting good grades.  
**

**Sasori: Goodbye Nat.  
**

**Me: Sasori! I'm not failing! Anyway, hopefully I can upload my other stories so revie-Oh wait, Tenten does it.  
**

**Tenten: Finally! Review Nat's Crea-  
**

**Akamaru: *Bark bark bark* (Creatures of the Night and keep reading!)  
**

**Tenten: KUSO!  
**


	16. Skip the Formailties

**Me: Hello everyone! It's been exactly one year that I've started writing about Alex, Stephanie, and Bryan, and I know that I pretty much left them to die-**

**Alex: Light!**

**Bryan: Food!**

**Stephanie: Water!**

**Me: *Shoves them back into closet* I'm back to writing! So sorry about leaving and I hope that you guys can forgive me. Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others but I hope that you enjoy it! Remember, I don't own anything Naruto-related!  
**

* * *

**Bryan PoV**

"So, this is going to be an interesting adventure." Stephanie commented and we sat on the couch. We were pretty much in a state of shock as to what's happening. The phone call that I got was from my family back from the homeland. "You sure you want me to go with you? This seems more of a family affair." She asked me, and I looked at her then nodded.

"You pretty much are family. You and Nat are my family." I say that as honestly as I possibly can.

The thing is, I really do consider Stephanie, and Alex as my family. I never had a strong bond with my real family. _That's an understatement. _The truth is, my family hated me. They couldn't stand me for what I am. My aunt was the only one who truly loved me. I do have a mother, an older sister, two baby brothers, and a younger sister. They all were raised to hate me, because to them, I'm a demon.

Ironically, so are they.

* * *

"Young man, just because you were blessed with such a rare gift does not mean that you can be greedy! You must share it with your loving family." My mother yelled at me. Once she discovered that I became a vampire, she wanted to get involved in the whole immortality and youth thing.

My whole family was present. My mother, my sisters and brothers, and my aunt. You're probably wondering where my father is. Well, he's not in the picture. It's not like he left the family, he passed away.

Let me give you a little background information, my father was a kind man. He was caring, loving, noble and honest. My mother however, was the opposite. She was greedy, manipulative, and deceiving. My father passed away recently, and my mother isn't exactly a grieving widow.

Hell, she's almost _happy_ that he's gone.

My father died from unknown causes, which I think is a bunch of crap. Knowing how greedy my mother is, she probably had him put away for her to have more fun. My father was a smart man, chose to do things the right way…he just chose the wrong woman, and I sincerely believe that cost him his life.

"Listen to me you little demon! Are you going to let your family live long and healthy, or are you going to let us die while you dance with the devil?" She snapped me out of my thoughts.

"The only reason you want me to turn you guys into me is so that you stay in your youth! You don't care about health!" I screamed, then got smacked in the back of the head.

"Don't you dare yell at your mother like that! Ungrateful brat!" My older sister brought her hand down again to reprimand me.

My mother had managed to turn the family against me, except for my aunt and my baby sister. My aunt was very patient, and she loved me because I would actually help her as a child. My baby sister, Tracey, is just three years old, so she doesn't really understand what's happening. But, I understand that she doesn't like it when I get abused.

"Sissy, why are you hitting him?" Tracey asked my older sister, who just gave her a fake smile in return.

"Oh don't worry, Tracey. It's alright. He just forgot his manners, that's all!" She said in a sickly sweet tone, and I glared at her.

"Come on, dummy!"

"Turn us into vampires!" My younger two brothers exclaimed. I looked at them, then at the rest of my family.

Heh, it's funny. Me and Tracey are the only ones who don't look like the rest of them. We have brown and curly hair while the rest of them have blonde hair and green eyes. Tracey was young, but she still is pretty. A smart, pretty girl.

"Well? You hear that? The majority wins. Make us eternally young, demon boy!" My mother yelled, then picked me up and put me on the floor.

"You can't make me. I don't even know how!" I lied. I do know. I do know how, it's just that they don't deserve it. My older sister went up to me and kicked me in the side. I groaned in pain.

"You forget that we're a religious family, brother. We know how to get rid of demons. So if you want to save your skin, you'll turn us. Now." I hesitantly nodded, and they smiled.

"Fine! First, everyone needs to have a small cut, enough to bleed." I instructed, and they nodded. My aunt got a small bowl and put it in the center of the room. "The way this works, is that the blood of the vampire and the human must mix, then go back inside the human."

"Good. That's all we needed to know. Boys, get him." My mother said to my brothers, and they pounced on my. They bit, they kicked, and they punched. I tried to fight them, but then remembered that they were my own brothers. I may not love them, and they might not love me, but we're bound by blood.

"Now, this'll be all over quickly. Just like it was for your father." My mother said, taking out a needle. She slowly walked towards me, and plunged it into my arm. I glared at her, but found my eyes to be heavy. I was starting to lose consciousness. "Goodnight, my son."

* * *

"Jerome. Wake up." I heard Stephanie's voice call for me. I fluttered my eyes open, and found myself in my room. I sighed then sat upright.

"We're still using codenames? Great. What happened?" I asked.

"You dosed off. I took you up here to rest. Tobi's been asking when we're going to leave, what do we tell him?" She asked and I groaned then buried my face into my pillow.

"Soon. As in right now. We have a fast way to get there and I'd like to get this trip over with soon. Pack your stuff. We'll be flying soon." She nodded then went to her room to pack her belongings. I lied back down and sighed.

"You know, we were sent here for a purpose." A young but dark voice said. I sighed again but didn't look up at them.

"Yeah, I know, Tobi." I said, and he scoffed. He walked up to me then took his mask off.

"I know that you're too smart to tell anyone about this. I'm comfortable with taking my mask off around you." I chuckled, then sat up to face him.

"So, do I have to call you Madara-sama…or Obito?" I asked, and he smirked in return.

"I'm still Tobi. I may be young but I still have my power." He had a smug look on his face. "Irregardless of that, you know that we're here for a reason, do you know what that reason is?" Obito asked and I nodded in response. He seemed slightly taken by surprise but maintained his composure.

"Most of it. I know the main reason is to break Alex. Isn't that right?" I asked for confirmation, and he nodded.

"Now, you know that part. You know that we have to break her. Drive her into insanity…My only question is, why aren't you defending her?" Obito asked with sincere curiosity, and I stayed silent for a while.

"…She needs it. If she could bring herself back from insanity once, she can do it again. When she went off the deep end last time, she tried to reel herself back in. Once she did, it was like she was reborn. She had chance to start all over again. Right Now, that's what Alex needs. Look at us, we're hiding. In our own world. From people that we could actually be alright with. I don't understand what got into Alex to make her want to hide from the world, but once she realizes what it'll lead to, she'll be better." I explained to him. He looked at me with interest the entire time.

"So, you're just going to let us drive her into madness? You're not even going to stop us?" Obito asked and I took some time to think about it, then shook my head.

"In the long run, this will help Alex. Now, _I_ have a question for you. Why are you guys doing this? We barely had any interactions with each other." I questioned and he smirked at me.

"Power. I know that I told Pein and Konan that we could stay here for peace, but that's too boring. Once we're finished here, we'll use the jutsu to get back to our world, and things will be how they are supposed to be. We will be looking for chaos in our world, and you will be looking for order in yours. Simple enough, isn't it?"

"In theory, everything's easier than it really is."

**Kathryn PoV**

"So, you just assumed that I wouldn't notice you?"

"Well, in theory this was going to go a lot smoother." I responded to the baby Uchiha who kept his Sharingan on. "But, pretty much, yeah. The plan was to make you guys older, so that you could actually have a chance of finding your little friends." He nodded but kept his stare.

"Then, explain why you remind me of Alex." Gaara looked up at me, wondering the same thing.

"Oh, I'm her older cousin."

"So, you're a vampire like them, right?" He asked and I sighed, then shook my head.

"No, it's a bit more complicated than that. I…have a special gift, I guess you could say. I can manipulate time. And that also means age. I'm, uh, kind of the one that turned you into infants." I nervously chuckled and he glared at me.

"It's official. I hate all of Alex's family members." Sasuke said bitterly and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry. Once I help you guys form a plan, I'll turn you back so that you guys could go back into your world." I smiled brightly at them, and they slightly returned it.

"So, can you prove to us that you really have time-related powers?" Sasuke asked and I nodded.

"Sure. I really should start practicing again, anyway." I clicked my tongue and closed my eyes for one minute. I opened my eyes again, and saw that the world around me had stopped. Except for Sasuke and Gaara, everything else looked like a blurry snapshot, frozen in time. I started walking towards an apartment that I often used when I would visit in the city.

"Impressive. So, tell me. If you aren't a vampire, how come you do have these powers?" The raven-haired boy asked and I clicked my tongue again. The world went back into full motion.

"Well, I can't. If I were to be a vampire, and still had my gift, the world would be imbalanced. Time only counts for the living, not for the death. That's why I can't exactly die either. And by that I mean that I don't get sick. If I die, Space will collapse over time. The two are partners for life, but every now and then they want to overpower the other." I walked into the apartment and shut the door behind me, setting the two boys down on the couch.

"But, in order for a working world, the two must be balanced." My eyes widened. I heard the darker voice that I've been waiting to hear for my life. "Isn't that right, _Mistress Time Keeper_?" I jerked away and looked at the person in front of me. _Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Masculine. _

"So, I presume you're the _Knight of the Galaxy_. Lame name, by the way." I glared at him. In real life, I had never met this boy. Only when he was there with me, Gaara, Nat and Alex. The only thing I really know about him is that he was in a relationship with Alex.

"Now, let's skip the formalities. Hasn't your dearest cousin ever mentioned me? I'm Cory Vallens. And you are?" He asked me. I softened my glare, only because we have a bond, to some extent.

"Kathryn Lopez. It's nice to formally meet my working partner. The thing is, I never thought my partner would abuse my cousin." He scowled at me then put his hand out. I shook it. As I did, I noticed his grip was getting firmer, he didn't want to let go.

"I love Alex, I wouldn't hurt her. It's just a form of my love. You do know what love is, don't you? You must hate me right now for what I did to her. Locking her inside of someone else's head." He used his other hand to point to his head. "Did you know that the real Hell…is inside your head?" He chuckled then let my hand go.

"How did you get in here? The doors were locked."

"What? You expect a couple of locks to keep me out? I can bend space, for God's sake. I move with the space. You know, you have a nice place here."

"Cut the crap. I have another question, why are you here?" I asked, and he smirked at me.

"Well, when I found out that my partner was trying to kept me away from my beloved, I didn't take it very lightly. I sealed away Alex to drive her into insanity. I know that she seems…reborn once she recovers, so I'm hoping that she'd rethink her choice of not being with me."

"And so you came to my house to stop me from helping her. You came alone. That was a mistake on your behalf." I growled at him and he started laughing.

"What makes you think I came alone?" He snapped his fingers and waited. A moment later, I heard something growl from behind me. I turned around a saw a black wolf. It growled at me and bared it's teeth.

"We wouldn't want any accidents, would we?" Cory asked and I scoffed.

"I can stop that thing, it'll be easy." I commented and Cory laughed again.

"When it's your life at stake. Let's see how you can deal with him going after two infants." My eyes widened as he snapped his fingers again. The wolf pounced towards Sasuke and Gaara. I was too frozen in fear to do anything. The wolf picked them up by the collar of their shirts and walked next to Cory.

"So, if you want these two boys to stay alive, and not end up being lunch for my friend, I suggest that you stay out of my business. I came by to warn you. Jake, drop them." The wolf did as told and let the two infants down on the ground. It walked behind Cory, but something happened. When he came from behind him, the wolf was replaced by a boy with black hair instead.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked and he smiled.

"I'm Jake. You might remember me as the boy the Vampire Elders were talking about. I'm friends with Cory so that means that I back him up no matter what." He squatted down to ruffle Gaara's hair. "Even if it means endangering someone else's life." He snickered then stood up.

"Remember, Kathryn. You and I are equal. I can't defeat you, and you can't defeat me. But, with Jake here, I have an advantage. Now," He leaned in closer to me. "You're going to leave Alex alone, or else. Soon, she'll be mine, and no one else's." He smirked then instantly had an expression of pain on his face. I looked down, and my eyes widened.

There was a spike made out of sand impaling him. I looked down and noticed that little Gaara had the full intent to kill. Cory looked down and glared at him, then chuckled. Gaara tilted his head in confusion, and the spike left Cory, leaving a gaping wound in its place. Soon after, the wound started healing itself.

"So this is the little brat from earlier. I see that you turned them into infants, I hadn't even made the connection. Looks like you beat me to incapacitating them. Thank you." He put a hand on the wound as it was healing. I saw that it was starting to turn to a slight tint of red due to blood. He kneeled down and showed his hand to Gaara.

"This is what little demons hunger for, isn't it? Well, I'll make sure that you regret trying to make a meal out of me. Once I have Alex, I'll have you turned back so I can have the full satisfaction of killing you. That's a promise." He growled out then got slapped by more sand. The sand started to multiply and grown into a giant demon. A tanuki.

"**Just because Gaara might be a small brat, doesn't mean that I still can't kill you. I'm Shukaku, the one tailed demon, and I'll kill you before you even get the chance to defend yourself.**"

* * *

**Me: So does anyone remember when Bryan fought Kabuto during the Chunin exams? I decided to shed some more light on that. I know, you might think of him as a traitor know but he's still one of the protagonists so hang in there. I know that Kathryn and Cory have had interacted before but they never formally met. So, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll be sure to get back into writing since school's out. Be sure to give me some feedback guys! Bye, my Creatures of the Night!**


End file.
